


Fly High Academy!

by WooshinWoodz



Category: K-pop, Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cameo Appearances From Produce Family, Crushes, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, High School Hyung line, Love Triangles, M/M, Middle School Maknae line, OC (Enemies), Special Ability Students, X1 Ensemble - Freeform, X1 Has Super Powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 18:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 61,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WooshinWoodz/pseuds/WooshinWoodz
Summary: Fly High Academy is an academy that places people with extraordinary abilities. At the academy, students learn to master their abilities. Some students at the academy are considered elite because of their amazing abilities. However, some are afraid of their own abilities because they can’t control them.This is the story of Kim Wooseok, Kim Yohan, Cho Seungyoun, Han Seungwoo and Lee Hangyul, those with amazing abilites at Fly High Academy.Will they be able to master their abilities before those abilities are taken by irresponsible people for their own selfish desire?So this is their journey, as they will recognize the meaning of friendship, family and even falling in love on their way?(Mainly About X1's Hyung Line But The Maknae Line Will Be Mention Also)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hye All! So this is also one of my X1 fandom. X1 members with super powers. The Hyung Lines are high school students mean while the Maknae Lines are middle school student.
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading it! 
> 
> Warning! Many Grammar Mistakes, Typos & So On! Bear With It Please 😂

**Chapter 1**

**Fly High Academy **

**Full Summary**

Fly High Academy is an academy that places people with extraordinary abilities. At the academy, students learn to master their abilities. Some students at the academy are considered elite because of their amazing abilities. However, some are afraid of their own abilities because they can’t control them.

Kim Wooseok, considered an elite student because of his familys’ status and his amazing ability but he himself is afraid of his own ability because it made his character change when he use his ability.

Cho Seungyoun, an extraordinary student because of his ability therefore he is often hunted by enemies.

Han Seungwoo, everyone's idol and caring brother but not many know he's hurting because of his own ability.

Lee Hangyul, a mischievous student but that’s just an act to hide his hatred towards his own ability.

Kim Yohan, the new student who just recently learnt about his own ability so he’ll have to start from zero in order to control his ability.

Will they will able to master their abilities before those abilities are taken by irresponsible people for their own selfish desire?

So this is their journey, as they will recognize the meaning of friendship, family and even falling in love on their way?

(Mainly About X1 Hyung Line But The Maknae Line Will Be Mention Also)

❤❤❤❤❤❤

**Character's Descriptions**

**HYUNG LINE**

**Han Seungwoo**

3rd Year High School Student

Birthday: 24th December (Capricorn)

Roommate: None (However His Room Is Next To Wooseok’s Room)

About Him: Everyone’s Hyung and idol because of his excellent grades, sports and also a good role model for the younger student. Basically, Seungwoo can do anything by himself as his sister always thought him how to be independent. He is also known as the school’s ‘Leader’ as he was the past president of the student council. Everyone always see him smile however behind that smile he holds a deep pain as he was tormented by his own ability.

**Cho Seungyoun**

2nd Year High School Student

Birthday: 5th August (Leo)

Roommate: Hangyul

About Him: Seungyoun known as the school’s ‘All-Rounder’ because of his versatility. Seungyoun is known as the energizer as he constantly kept the mood up. He and Wooseok were classmates during their Middle School however they never talk at each other. He also belongs to the Soccer Club where he’s the club’s captain. He has an amazing ability which made him a target of selfish people who wants his ability for their own good.

**Kim Wooseok**

2nd Year High School Student

Birthday: 27th October (Scorpio)

Roommate: For now, none (Soon, Yohan)

About Him: Wooseok was well known as the school’s ‘Visual’ as he was voted 2nd most handsome student in the school. He is also well known as an elite student because his amazing ability, top grades and his familys’ status. His grandfather is one of the school’s board members therefore many students feared him because of that. However, deep down Wooseok just want to be a normal student and have many friends like others but his surroundings (and ability) did not allow him to do so.

**Kim Yohan**

1st Year High School Student

Birthday: 22nd September (Virgo)

Roommate: Wooseok

About Him: The new kid at the school, however he quickly made many friends because of his cheerful personality. He recently found out that he has a special ability and because of that he was transferred to Fly High Academy. He has yet to learn his ability as well as discovering the potentials of his ability. As soon as he arrived at his new school he quickly sign up for the Taekwondo Club.

**Lee Hangyul**

1st Year High School Student

Birthday: 7th December (Sagittarius)

Roommate: Seungyoun

About Him: Hangul is known for his mischief personality and things become worst when Seungyoun team up with him. However he became more tamed when Yohan arrived. He also belongs to the Soccer Club, same as Seungyoun. He is also an Ace in other sports. His mischief was an act to cover his hatred towards his ability however he eventually began to accept his ability while he slowly began to master it.

Their Abilities Will Be Updated Soon!

The Maknae Lines Will Be Also Introduced Soon!

Stay Tuned! Don't Forget To Bookmark :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Do leave some comments and kudos if you enjoyed it! I'll try to update as much as I can :)
> 
> For now I'll just introduce you to the Hyung Lines, the Maknae Lines will be updated soon as well as their abilities. For now it's still a secret (winks)...
> 
> I will be updating soon, stay tuned to this story!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my Chapter 2. Hope you guys enjoy it!

**Chapter 2**

Kim Yohan gasped as he saw his new school. What was the name again? Owh… Owh… Fly High Academy. An academy that teaches the special ability ones to control their abilities. So this is now his new school.

“Man, this sure is a big place! I hope I don’t get lost” Yohan then entered the gates. As soon as he entered the gates he was greeted by a handsome man around his 30’s (Yohan tried to guess), the type of man that you’ll always see on TV. He threw away his thought and bowed to the man before him.

“G…Good morning Sir” he voice was shaking a bit. The guy in front of him had such an amazing aura that his body was starting to shake.

“Good morning to you too. You must be Kim Yohan, I suppose?” the man smiled trying to make Yohan clam down as he saw the younger one was shaking a bit. “Y…Yes, that’s me” Yohan answered. “I am Lee Dong Wook. The principle of this academy. It’s nice to finally meet you, Kim Yohan. As you know, this academy is where the special ones learn to master their abilities before their ability becomes unstable. Furthermore, they must learn to control them because others want their abilities for their personal gain. I hope upon entering this academy you can learn to control your abilities Kim Yohan because not everyone are blessed with such abilities” he explained.

Yohan could only nod his head. From today onwards, he is one of those special people because it was only a few weeks ago that he realized he has special ability. That is why his normal life changed instantly.

“I’ll work really hard to master my ability, Headmaster Lee Dong Wook” he said, eyes filled with determination. ‘Kim Yohan, you can do it! Fighting!’

Lee Dong Wook smiled, the young man before him had a promising future ahead of him, he was sure about it. At first glance, he knew that Yohan had an amazing potential waiting to be discovered and nurtured.

“Glad to hear that. Now, let’s take you to your new class. Later on, I’ll send someone to show you your new dorm” the principle said as he walked Yohan to his classroom.

“By the way, may I know your ability Kim Yohan?” he asked. “Please sir, you can call me Yohan” Yohan stuttered, embarrass as his principle calls him by his full name.

“I think it is Nullification, sir” Yohan explained, that’s what he was told when he first discovered his ability. He accidentally used his ability on someone, immediately the person's ability is extinguished and he has not been able to use his ability for some time. After that incident, Yohan was quickly consulted by an expert to determine whether he had special ability or not because his family was sure he was a normal person. A week after he was certified with a special ability, a letter reached his home and it was a letter of recommendation for him to transfer to Fly High Academy. He was directed to transfer to a new school so he could learn to master his new found ability. That’s why the first day of his high school life was in a school for extraordinary students. He prayed that he would at least graduate from this academy.

“Do you know the potential of your ability Yohan?” he asked, intrigued by Yohan's ability because only few people had such abilities. The likelihood of someone getting the nullification ability is only 5%. So, Yohan’s case was extremely rare. 

“I guess, I can nullify other’s ability sir?” Yohan hesitated to answer. To be honest, he still doesn't know the potential of his ability. He just discovered his ability last week, right? The matter was still new to him.

“Nullification is the ability of cancelling something. Nullification is also an ability that overcomes or overrides another ability. Basically erasing the effects of someone’s ability” he explained Yohan's ability to him.

In fact, he already knew about Yohan's ability before he entered school today. He has been investigating a bit about Yohan as Yohan's case were extremely rare because those who have abilities will be recognize from a young age. Because of this, those with special ability will begin attending the academy at the primary level.

“Thank you for the explanation, sir” Yohan said happily. Little did they realize that they had already arrived in front of Yohan's class. “Well, I will be leaving you now, Yohan. Enjoy your first day at school” He waved at him.

“Thank you, sir. I will” Yohan bowed again at the man.

Yohan took a deep breath and corrected his school uniform. He then entered his classroom. As soon as he entered, all the students were watching him. Some whispering ‘Handsome’ and ‘Cute’ especially the girl students.

“Please introduce yourself” said his homeroom teacher. “Hye! I'm Kim Yohan but you can call me Yohan. It’s nice to meet you all” he said and bowed. Suddenly a student asked, "Hey new student, what’s your ability?"

“My ability is nullification” Yohan smiled brightly as he showed his bunny teeth. However, what he said just now caused everyone whispering to each other. Yohan wonders why they are acting that way.

“All of you, please be quiet. The class is about to start. I'm Bae Yoon Jeong, your classroom teacher. If you have any questions relating you studies here, please ask me later after class. Yohan, please take your seat” she said while pointing at Yohan’s seat.

Yohan nodded and walked towards his seat, then suddenly… “Sorry ma'am, I'm late again but this time I promise you that I didn't wake up late” said a student who had just entered the class.

“Yah, Lee Hangyul how many times have you been late for class ?!" Hangyul smiled innocently “Only three times, ma’am” 

"You're lucky my mood is okay today. Please sit down" she said. Hangyul smiled triumphantly, glad that he didn’t got punished this time. He then walked over to his seat and greeted Yohan "Hye there, I'm Hangyul, your desk neighbour" Hangyul sat down and pulled out his books.

"Okay, class will start now. Hangyul please share your textbook with Yohan" she said, pointing to Hangyul sitting who was next to Yohan.

"Loud and clear, ma’am" replied Hangyul and moved his table closer to Yohan’s, so he could share his textbook with Yohan. Yohan didn't know why Hangyul kept staring at him, but he let it go and tried to focus on his first class.

.....................................................................

**After Class**

“Finally, class is over!" screamed Hangyul cheerfully. Lunch time was his favorite time in school. He then looked at Yohan.

"Hey new boy, errr .. what's your name again?"

Yohan answered "Kim Yohan but can call me Yohan"

"Okay, Yohan do you want me to show you around the academy?" Hangyul offered himself to show Yohan around, well with his abililty it would be a piece of cake though.

Yohan looked at Hangyul, agree to his invitations. "Sounds great! I still don’t know my way around here"

"Let's go, then" and with that they left the classroom. 

...............................................................

"So is this your first day at this academy?"

"Yes, I just got here this morning. Why?"

"It’s just that, so far there are no students who moves here in their high school. Almost all students will likely enter the academy during elementary school while some (not many) enter during their middle school" Yohan paused. Is it weird that he got into this academy during his high school?

"So the most important question now, what’s your ability?" asked Hangyul.

"My power is nullification but I haven't mastered it yet," answers Yohan.

"Are about your ability Hangyul?" Hangyul then gives him a cynical smile. "Before I show you my abilities, I have a question"

"What is it?" Yohan asked.

"Tell me a place where you want to go" Yohan thought for a moment. "Is there a place you want to go" asked Hangyul and Yohan answered.

"Yes"

"Tell me where?"

"Seoul Physical Education Middle School, my old school" he said.

"Alright, hold my hand" Yohan did not hesitate to hold his hand. "Then close your eyes" Yohan closed his eyes. "And open your eyes now" Hangyul whispered.

Yohan opened his eyes and he was shocked when he was in front of the gate of his old school. "H… how did we get here?" he asked still shocked.

"Because of my ability" Hangyul held Yohan's hand back and in the blink of an eye they were back at the academy.

"My ability is teleportation" he explains. "This ability allows me transport a person or object instantly from one place to another".

Yohan's eyes glowed, amazed at Hangyul's ability. "That’s so cool! So you can teleport wherever you want?"

“Yess, that’s right however I can't use my teleportation ability with more than two people. So far only one person that I can take with me using my teleportation ability but that's not all…" he touch a bench and it began floating.

Yohan who witnessed that, again becomes more impressed by Hangyul’s abilities.

"Gravitation ability. It’s an ability that enables me to manipulate gravity when I touch solid things. When I touch them, it will lose their gravitational pull, effectively making them weightless.”

“So, how do you make them you know not weightless?”

“I can cancel my ability’s by clapping my hands. Clap once the object fall down slowly and however if I double clap the object immediately falls hard on the ground” explained Hangyul. He claped his hand once and slowly the bench began to fall to its original place.

Hangyul suddenly made an angry expression. “However, I hate my abilities. This ability made my family abandon me” he said softly, making sure that Yohan could not hear him. When Yohan started to stare at him he quickly changed his expression.

"Students in this school also have more than one ability for your information” he continued their conversation.

"That's why you can master two things" Yohan proudly praise Hangyul. He can't believe the person in front of him had such amazing abilities.

"Yes, but I just recently learned my gravitation ability when I was in my middle school though" they continued walking.

“Based on what Principal Lee Dong Wook said, one's ability will evolve as he or she grows up. Maybe that's also why I have two abilities”

“Yeah, that’s sure explain everything” It was so fun talking to Hangyul that Yohan didn’t realize that they reached to a new building.

The 3rd year High School building.

"Hangyul? And a new student?" they were greeted by a 3rd year student.

Hangyul looked his senior and smiled. "Yohan introducing you, Seungwoo-hyung. The most popular senior in our school" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did u think? Sorry this chapter only mention about Yohan and Hangul but I promise u that others will be mention later on.
> 
> I'll be updating soon 😊
> 
> Don't forget to bookmark and leave some kudos if you enjoyed reading! ♡


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter! Please, enjoy! :)  
Sorry for the grammars mistakes and typos though.

**Chapter 3**

"Yohan introducing you, Seungwoo-hyung. The most popular senior in our school"

………………………………….. 

**3rd Year High School Building**

Yohan looked at the man in front of him. A handsome and tall man, perhaps 6 feet tall? At first glance, he had the look of a national leader.

“Are you bothering this new student Hangyul?” Seungwoo worries. Concern that Hangyul was making new student uncomfortable on his first day of school. Well, Hangyul was known for his mischief personality at the academy. However, despite being mischievous he was a also a gifted student. Quickly, mastering his abilities.

“Excuse me hyung, I know I always cause some problem…” (correction: many problems)

“So why are you so late this morning?” asked Seungwoo. “You know, I bumped into your class teacher just now. Prof. Bae reluctantly told me that you were late today. Again!”

Hangyul shook his head, he thought that matter would solve that morning but it seems that he was wrong. He didn’t expect that he will be scolded by his hyung. Seungwoo sometimes plays the role of a father who reprimands his son to Hangyul.

"Something happened, which is why is was late. I didn't mean to come late hyung but the important thing is I didn’t skip class" Hangyul replied proudly as he didn’t skipped his class this morning. If he was lazy, he would already skipped his class and slept somewhere else. "Next time I will not repeat the matter" he promised. 

"You say that but the same thing happen again” Seungwoo said and held his forehead. Sometimes dizzy with Hangyul's attitude. He is indeed close to Hangyul because every time Hangyul was injured he will heal Hangyul's wounds. Their familiarity led to Hangyul's teachers often complaining to him that Hangyul was causing problems.

“But… but I’m not messing with Yohan, hyung, I was just showing him around the school. Right Yohan?"

"Right, He is just helping me S ... Seungwoo-hyung"

Seungwoo looks at them, believes in what Yohan said just now. "Good to hear that Hangyul is not causing problems once in a while” earning a “Yah, Hyung!” from Hangyul. “I'm Han Seungwoo, a sophomore at the academy. If you have anything to ask or need some assistance, don't hesitate to ask for help" he politely introduce himself to Yohan.

"Thank you, Seungwoo-hyung. I’m glad that I can rely on someone for help. This is my first time here. Owh, by the way I’m Kim Yohan, a 1st year high school student. I just move here today” he bowed politely, happy as someone kind as Seungwoo would give him a hand, if he has some troubles though. 

Hangyul smiled and put his arm around Seungwoo's shoulder. “Yohan-ah, this guy in front of you is everyone's idol here at school. He has excellent grades in his year, and also excelled in sports. He is also known as the school's 'Leader' as he was the past president of the student council" Hangyul explained proudly about Seungwoo, making Seungwoo blushed a bit.

“Don’t you think that you’re going to far about that explanation?”

“But hyung that’s the truth!” doesn't appear that way but Hangyul is not a liar. He's is an honest person even though he's a bit naughty. 

“Did you know hyung, our new student here has nullification ability.

Seungwoo raises an eyebrow. “Is that so? Your ability is amazing Yohan! As far as I know in this school, no one can erase other people's abilities”

Yohan suddenly got embarrassed. Is it so great to have such ability? "I recently just found out I have an ability hyung. I haven't learned it yet” Yohan explained.

“I'm sure in the near future you will be able to master it. Seungwoo tried to convince Yohan that he can control it. “I had a difficult time mastering my ability to you know. My ability is healing. With this ability, I can cure anyone in an instant” he explained.

“But hyung, if you use your ability for a long period of time you will be weak and even faint” cuts Hangyul. Seungwoo's ability was amazing as he could heal someone’s injury quickly however his ability also made him tired and and he always had to go to the health room to rest himself. There was this one time he faint during lesson because he used his ability to much in a day. He basically heals every students that have an injury during their practical lesson time. 

Seungwoo looked at Hangyul, what Hangyul had been saying just now was indeed true. He then looked at Yohan. “Sometimes an ability will also cause some difficulties for the user. Some abilities are like a double edge sword to its owner" 

Yohan can only bow his head. He was amazed and at the same time he felt pity for Seungwoo because even though Seungwoo has such a great ability, he also receive the side effects of his ability.

“Thanks for the sharing Seungwoo-hyung"

Seungwoo smiles. “You’re welcome Yohan” he said while patting Yohan's shoulder.

Hangyul looks at them, it seems the topic about Seungwoo’s ability made the situation awkward. He has to do something then he had an idea. “You must have been bored right hyung?” asked Hangyul trying to change their conversation. 

"No, I’m not bored. In fact, I was about to go to the library until I found both of you" he hadn't yet finish speaking, Hangyul quickly pulled his and Yohan’s arm. Forcing them to walk with him.

“Since you're not busy hyung, let's show Yohan around” ‘Briliant idea Lee Hangyul!’ he praised himself.

Yohan and Seungwoo were only able to follow Hangyul's pace as they walked to the second year building.

..............................................................................

**2nd Year High School Building**

“So this is the 2nd Year building, Yohan” explained Hangyul. Most of the second year students are talented ability user. This is where the school’s 'All-Rounder' and 'Prince' currently studies.

Seungwoo sighed as he knows the persons Hangyul mentioned just now.

What did Hangyul mean when he mentioned the school’s ‘All-Rounder and ‘Prince’ Yohan began questioning.

"Hangyul's temperament is always like this Yohan. Don’t mind him" said Seungwoo earning a slap on his shoulder.

As they walked along the 2nd year building they saw some students gathered. It seems that someone is fighting. The looked at each other and rushed to the group of students.

“What’s happening here?” Seungwoo asked a female student nearby them.

“S… Seungwoo hyung? Some male students from our next class are fighting but I’m not sure what’s the cause of the fight” Suddenly another female student cuts in their conversation “They almost used their ability at each other but they were stopped by some of the students” she explained to Seungwoo.

“What?!” Seungwoo angrily glared at the students who was fighting. 

Suddenly a student came to the fight and tried to calm the situation. He said something to the two of them and pointed to a female student standing near the them. They glared at her. The female student started to trembled, as if she was caught doing something wrong.

The tense situation suddenly calmed down as the two students who was fighting started apologizing to each other. Seungwoo, Hangyul and Yohan was amazed at how the student manage to settle the situation. After that, they clearly heard the two male student say "Bitch" to the female student and they even her without giving a single glance at her.

The other students returned to their classes immediately after the 'drama' ended. Glaring at her as they passes her. Her mistakes has made someone to fight.

The student who managed to calm the situation then walked towards Seungwoo, Hangyul and Yohan after he saw them standing not to far from him.

"Seungyoun, what happened earlier?" asked Seungwoo.

The student in front of them was Cho Seungyoun, 2nd year student. He had a fox-like face, tall as Seungwoo and has a pierced on his left ear.

Seungyoun smirked as he looked the female student who was humiliated because of Seungyoun. "They were having fight over the her hyung. Like in those love dramas where two heroes fight over the heroin. Luckily, they didn't use their ability towards each other. However the 2nd year department maybe the talk of the academy because of this childish fight" 

Hangyul interrupts. “What fighting over a girl?! Geez!”

"Hangyulie~ It's normal to fight over a girl. Don’t look down at growing teens jealousy. Although, I didn’t expect this situation to happen in this **(special)** school. I mean everyone here just focused on their self”

"How did you solve that problem?" Seungwoo wonders at how Seungyoun managed to prevent the fight from escalating.

"I just told them the truth guys. Actually, it was her fault that the fight happens. She was two timing them. Dating different people at one time” what Seungyoun said made all three of them angry. Playing with one's feelings is wrong. Especially if someone loves you.

"How did you know?"

Seungyoun chukled. "It's simple. I read her mind. Once I knew what she was thinking, I quickly told those boys about her cheating on them. She’s the wrong one, so they have to know the truth”

"That’s amazing! You can read mind? I thought that power only exist on TV’s. You know like actions films" Yohan said suddenly entering their conversation.

Seungyoun looked at him and smiled. Suddenly he made a surprised expression. _What? I can’t read his mind?_

A smiling Hangyul knew what's behind Seungyoun's shocked expression. "You won't be able to read Yohan mind because he has the ability to nullify. That means, your ability doesn't work on them" Hangyul explained. 

“Says someone who thinks Yohan is cute and hot” Seungyoun tease Hangul which made him blushed. Well, you never see a blushing Hangyul because he doesn’t get embarrassed easily.

“Hey don't use your abilities against me as you please! And don't read my mind!" scream Hangyul shyly. Cursing Seungyoun because he said something like that in front of Yohan.

Yohan who was standing beside them thought that Seungyoun will get angry because he can’t use his mind reading ability on him but instead Seungyoun was grinning excitedly. Excited because there are people he can't use his abilities on him. Weird?

“You’re one of those people that I can't read their mind! Your nullification ability is amazing! That’s why even a powerful mind reader like me could not even use my ability on you!”

"Err… Seungyoun-hyung" Seungyoun reached for Yohan's hand and shook his hand.

"I am Cho Seungyoun. 2nd year student and Hangyul's roommate. Owh, my ability is mind reading. As you know the ability that enables me to read other people's minds. That's why that person can’t lie with me because I know what their thinking. That’s not all but my other ability is…”

Seungwoo suddenly cuts him off "Telekinesis ability"

"Seungwoo-hyung, I was just about to say that, but you cut me off" he chuckled and continued. “What Seungwoo just said my other ability is telekinesis. It’s a kind of ability that enables the user to manipulate and move objects or matter with their mind”

Seungyoun searches around, trying to look something. When he found it, he looks back at them. “Watch” Seungyoun focuses and points to a ball not far from them. Then he moved his hands suddenly the ball floated moved towards them and he placed it on his hand.

Yohan was impressed with this ability. “That’s so cool!”

“I think that’s enough, I showed you my powers” with that he used his ability to move the back ball to its original place. “Telekinesis is one of an ability that are based on "controlling or manipulating" Seungyoun explained. 

“Did you have trouble learning and mastering your abilities Seungyoun-hyung?” asked Yohan curious.

"Honestly I have no problem mastering it. Although sometimes my abilities are out of control but now I have mastered them" he proudly said. Well, he is one of the talented 2nd year students.

"That’s our all-rounder" Hangyul clapped, acting proud at his roomate earning a pinch on his waist by Seungyoun.

"So Seungyoun-hyung is the school’s all-rounder?”

“Eh? Er…” Seungyoun blushed as he scratch his cheeks.

“Seungyoun won the title because he is talented in all sort of things” Seungwoo explained after seeing Seungyoun suddenly becomes shy.

"If Seungyoun-hyung, is the school’s ‘All-Rounder’ then who won the title of ‘Prince?’" asks Yohan again, Seoungyoun wanted to answer the question but suddenly the 'heroin' from the fight just now suddenly came up to them with a dissatisfied face. Angry that her secret was leaked causing her to become the talk of the students.

"CHO SEUNGYOUN! Why did you tell them the truth?! Because of your actions, they will think me as a bitch now!” Seungyoun looked at her with a sharp gaze.

“Did you realize that what you did them was wrong! Two timing at the same time!"

"Hey! You don't have to teach me what's wrong or not!” Said the female student in anger. Suddenly arrows started to gather around her. "You have to feel the consequences of your actions!" then the arrow moves towards Seungyoun. Apparently this female student has the ability to shoot arrows whenever she wants.

Things went so fast that Seungyoun didn’t have the chance to use his ability to stop the arrow. 

"Seungyoun!" All three of them wanted to protect Seungyoun but before they can do anything there was an ice wall in front of Seungyoun. Protecting him from being shoot by those arrows.

They looked back and saw the owner of the ice wall. He was Kim Wooseok, a beautiful young man, who stood not far from them. The girl was shivering as her actions were seen by other students and it was Wooseok the school’s prince.

Wooseok looked at them with a flat gaze, no reaction is seen on his face. He then walks toward the ice wall and touch it. The ice wall quickly melts into water. Seungyoun, Seungwoo, Hangyul and Yohan who witnessed the scene was amazed.

Wooseok looks the female student in front of him, still no expression on his face. "It's dangerous if you use your ability here, anyone could get injured” he said clamly. His expression was still empty and it looked like he had just woken up from sleep.

The girl looked at Wooseok and tried to reach his sympathy. "But Wooseok-ssi they were the wrong ones! They embarrassed me in front of peoples"

Seungwoo, Seungyoun, Hangyul and Yohan could only look at her with dissatisfied eyes.

"Wooseok-ssi you have to help me!" she said.

"Then I have a question for you. Who was the one that used his/her ability first?" The student looked startled and she replied slowly "I… I did, but you have to understand I didn't do it on purpose!" she wanted to walk towards Wooseok but her steps were stopped when suddenly a thunderbolt appeared in front of her. Making her to stop moving and shudders.

"You're the one who started it first right?” Wooseok expressions became serious as he gave her a sharp gaze. 

“I don't want to hear any more excuses. Now apologize to Seungyoun and go back to your class"

They were all shocked that Wooseok's character changed from calm and quiet to serious and angry.

"All right" she can only say that and apologize to Seungyoun. Seungyoun who didn't want to raise the issue anymore received her apology. After that she ran to her class, afraid of Kim Wooseok.

“Thank you Wooseok. You saved me just now” Seungyoun said when things calmed down. Wooseok looked at Seungyoun sharply, making him swallow.

"You’re welcome" he said in a cool style. "Be careful next time" he turned his gaze away and left them. Seungyoun watched Wooseok for a long time until his small figure disappeared.

"Yeah, it looks like we're being scolded by Wooseok again" Hangyul breaks their quiet situation.

"You are the one who always got scolded by Wooseok, not us" Seungwoo insisted.

“Who was that student just now?” Yohan asked. He could feel that the student had an amazing aura and ability.

"That was Kim Wooseok, a classmate of mine from Middle School to High School. He's cute right?” Seungyoun explained excitedly.

“He’s the ‘Prince’ of this school" Hangyul said.

“What is his ability?” Yohan questioned again, he wonders what kind of ability does the ‘Prince’ have.

They all look at Yohan and says "Elemental Ability"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah finally Seungwoo, Seungyoun and Wooseok time!  
Sorry that I almost hurt Seungyoun in this chapter (crying)  
I hoped you enjoyed reading!  
Next chapter I will be mentioning the Maknae lines (the babies).  
So, stay tuned :D  
Don't forget to leave some kudos and comments for suggestions! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hye! Here's Chapter 4!
> 
> Hope u guys will enjoy reading it! ♡♡♡
> 
> Warning: Grammar & Typos detected! 
> 
> Enjoy! (｡’▽’｡)♡
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO KIM WOOSEOK   
27th October 💕

**Chapter 4**

“What is his ability?” Yohan questioned again, he wonders what kind of ability does the ‘Prince’ have.

They all look at Yohan and says "Elemental Ability"

………………………………………………………………………………….

“Woah, elemental ability as in like he can control fire, water, wind and earth? Is he an ‘avatar’ or something?” Yohan wonders as he was amazed at Wooseok’s ability. His ability was like in those comics that his younger siblings always read about. With his looks he sure to be the hero like in the comics.

Seungyoun looked at Hangyul and Seungwoo then he looks back at Yohan. “Kinda like that but I think it’s not just the four basic elements, I mean he did use his ice and lightning abilities just now. To be honest I have never seen him use all his elemental abilities, so I’m not sure how many elements that he can use” Seungyoun was disappointed. He had known Wooseok for a long time since Middle School but he has so little knowledge of the real Kim Wooseok.

All he knew was that Wooseok was always lonely person. He tried to approach Wooseok to be friends with him but Wooseok quickly distances himself. He often bumps into Wooseok at the library while looking materials for assigned tasks. The book lover Wooseok seems kind when he’s in the library with his beloved books. However from his view, (he was secretly watching him) Wooseok was a little bit strange as his personality changes frequently when he uses his abilities during skills training classes. Seungyoun just threw it away because he didn't want to think bad things about Wooseok.

“Owh, I forgot. He did use it. Silly me” Yohan scratched his head. 

“Yohan-ah, did you know that Kim Wooseok hyung is considered an ‘elite’ student because of his amazing elemental abilities, top grades and his familys’ status” Hangyul added.

“The gossip king as always” Seungwoo tease Hanyul as Seungyoun and Yohan laugh at Seungwoo sarcasm.

“Yah hyung, my friends are always talking about Wooseok-hyung. That’s why I know two or three things about him” Hangyul looked at Seungyoun and smirked

“Wooseok-hyung is also Seungyoun’s rival. Well, the entire school calls them that, not that they cared though. They always competed in grades and during ability lessons. However Seungyoun always lost to him” earning a blushed from Seungyoun.

“We’re not rivals, Hangulie. It’s just that the whole school thinks of us that way and I don’t how they could think of that way. Wooseok is much more talented than me. Besides we’re just normal classmates since Middle School” The last sentence made Seungyoun suddenly disappointed?

“No worries Seungyoun. That will change in no time” Hangyul tried to encourage.

Yohan who heard the conversation could not capture the meaning behind the conversation, but he left it alone.

“I thinks that's enough of Kim Wooseok” Seungwoo interrupted. “We don’t have much time to show Yohan around if we kept talking”

“Say can I join you guys? I don’t have anything to do” asked Seungyoun tried to follow them.

“Sure, the more the merrier” with that they walked to the Middle School building where their infamous juniors are.

……………………………………………………………………

**Middle School Building**

“Here is the Middle School building. Our juniors are studying here” Seungyoun and Hangul showed the academy’s Middle School cheerfully to Yohan. Well, they were Yohan's tour guides for today.

“For your information Yohan-ah, our academy is divided into three parts. The special ability department, general education department and business department. Each section has its own Elementary School, Middle School and High School. However the biggest section in the academy is the special ability as this school is for those who have special ability. After graduating from this academy, students can make choices whether to work in the academy or freely do whatever they want in the future" Seungwoo began explaining a little bit about the academy.

“Wow, this academy sure is huge” Yohan was stunned after he heard Seungwoo's explanation earlier.

"That's right" Hangyul supported.

“Hyung!!!” shouted some Middle School students as they towards them. Their beloved juniors were coming.

“Dongpyo-ah” screamed Seungwoo delightfully as a small student went to hug him. That student was Son Dongpyo 'Seungwoo's beloved son'. The title was approved by Seungwoo himself.

“You didn't tell me you came here!” He complained, pretending to be disappointed as he was making a cute pouty face.

Seungwoo, Seungyoun and Hangyul smiled at them. In front of them are Son Dongpyo, Song Hyeongjun and Lee Eunsang. "Sorry, we came without notice. We wanted to show Yohan around the academy"

“Eh? new student?” They all looked at Yohan and Yohan waved at them.

"This new student here (points Yohan) just moved here today" Hangyul explained.

Things started to go awry when the three of them embraced Yohan until he fell on the ground. The hyungs were worried. Worried because their juniors are bothering Yohan. Yohan laughed as he told to them that he was fine.

“Yohan-hyung! Welcome!” they said at the same time. Giving Yohan a warm welcome. Yohan thanked them as they stood up. “Your juniors are so cute and precious guys” he said to the hyung line.

"Please Yohan, this is only the half of them the others are not here yet. If six of them are here, I promise you that it will be chaos" Seungyoun went to pinch Hyeongjun left earlobe, frustrated at his cuteness.

Seungwoo sighed and looked at them. "Where is Junho, Minhee and Dohyon?” he questioned the three of them.

“I saw Dohyon was enjoying his lunch just now. He said he would be here soon. You know Hyung we can’t go between Dohyon and his foods” Seungyoun chuckled. That Dohyon, always loves to enjoys his meals. Even though he ate five times a day he still maintains his body as he was a growing child. Probably by now he was at the same height as Seungyoun.

“Junho wanted to come with us but he was approached by some students who wanted him to see their fortune. He had to comply with their request so he told us to go first. I think Minhee was at the gardening club. He said that a sophomore will help them plant new flowers near the school yard” Eunsang explained and smiled. Clearly a mole on his chin was shown.

“I think they will come in a moment. I already told them that you guys were here" Hyeongjun's innocent smile showed the cuteness within him.

Then, they all looked at Yohan, signaling that they wanted Yohan to introduce himself. Yohan who understood the signal then introduced himself. "Hello! I'm Kim Yohan, a 1st year in high school. I just moved in here today"

“Hye there Yohan-hyung! Nice to meet you! I’m Son Dongpyo. Seungwoo-hyung’s favourite and beloved son. I’m a 3rd year in Middle School” Dongpyo, he is cute and a bubbly person who likes to gossip around people. He’s small figure made everyone think he's a first-year student but unfortunately he's older than that. He is also very close to Seungwoo because he considers Seungwoo his brother.

“Son?” he looked at Seungwoo, who watches Dongpyo with a fatherly love.

“Seungwoo and Dongpyo developed a father son relationship during Dongpyo’s first year here. At that time Seungwoo was in Middle School and Dongyo was in his primary school” Seungyoun explained Seungwoo and Dongpyo's father-son relationship.

“Everyone here has to go to this school since they’re kids. It will help them to control their ability in an early stage” Seungwoo continues.

“So you've been in this academy since you were young?” _So that’s why the other students gave me a weird look just now. Basically, everyone goes to this academy since they were young!_ Yohan thought to himself.

Everyone just nodded. To them it was normal for those who have special abilities. “Even though special abilities go to this academy since they’re young but they can also meet their families if they want to. Going to this academy does not mean you will be living like in prison. You are also free to interact with others but the rules here dictate that if we leave this academy we will be prohibited from using our abilities outside. If we are found in violation of these rules then we will be punished severely”

Things went for a pause until Eunsang broke the silence. “Hyung may I continue, I haven’t introduce myself yet” He gave them a warm smile as his hyungs nodded at him. “Good morning Yohan-hyung! My name is Lee Eunsang but you can call me Eunsang. I’m the same year as Dongpyo, Junho, Hyeongjun and Minhee” Eunsang then looks at Hyeongjun signalling him to continue. Eunsang was also referred as cutie sexy by his friends and classmates because of his charms. However, some call him ‘Priki’ because of his naïve personality.

“Hye hyung I’m Hyeongjun. Song Hyeongjun in full. I’m also the same year as Dongpyo and Eunsang. It’s nice to meet you Yohan-hyung!” Yohan swear if this wasn’t their first meeting he would have pinch Hyeongjun’s check. _He is so adorable!_ Yohan screamed from inside. Maybe he would have his chance next time? Hyeongjun, a cute puppy-like person. He’s hyungs tend to baby him especially Hangyul because of his cute behaviour.

Then their juniors started to tell them the story about Eunsang who accidentally used his ability against their teacher which likely caused a commotion in their class. Lastly, their teacher had to cancel the class because of the commotion. As Seungwoo was busy advising the ‘babies’ for causing a stir in their class (they did tell Seungwoo so they have to face the wrath their father) Dohyon and Junho came up to them.

"Sorry for being late hyungs. Dohyon didn't move from his desk until he finished his lunch, I had to drag him” Junho sighed tiredly as he looked at Dohyon who was still busy eating his sandwiches.

"What? I said I love to enjoy my food?" he said without feeling guilty.

“Dohyon please stop eating, we have a new hyung here!” Dongyo and Eunsang point at Yohan while making _Tadaaa~_ to Dohyon.

Dohyon bowed and apologize. "Hye hyung! Sorry about just now. I'm Nam Dohyon, a freshman in Middle School. I'm the youngest of them” He said proudly as he looked back at his four friends. Dohyon was also known as a giant baby in his school because of his growing body. He was even taller than Dongpyo and Hyeongjun which people always mistakes Dongpyo or Hyeongjun as the youngest one among them.

"I'm Cha Junho but you can call me Junho” Meanwhile Donpyo and Eunsang was chanting ‘Mr. Cha! Mr Cha! Mr.Cha!’ a kind of way for them to encourage him? Not that Junho knows. “I'm the same age as Dongpyo and the others. Nice to meet you” he bowed politely to Yohan. Junho is a reserved person when first meeting people however if you get to know him better he will be chaotic like the others. Don’t misjudge him!

“It’s nice knowing all of you!” Yohan smiled. Maybe his school life will be more fun with people like them as he looked at his new friends.

“Now that everyone’s here, let’s go to the school’s garden? I’m sure Minhee would be delightful to see us” suggest Dongpyo.

“Sounds like a good idea!” supports Hyeonjung happily jumping. The others also jumped with joy (except for Junho who olny clapped his hands while smiling as he looked at the others) as a sign they agreed with Dongpyo’s suggestion.

All of the hyungs (Yohan was one of them now) were only able to comply with their demands and they went to the gardening club.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Middle School’s Garden**

“MINHEE!!!” shouted all of them except for Seungwoo, Yohan and Junho off course as they saw Minhee planting some carnations in the garden.

The shocked Minhee immediately turned his back to see who called him. “Yo! What’s up guys? What are you doing here? I never thought you guys would love Mother Nature?” he wiped his hands and cleans his clothes from dirt and ran towards them. Forgetting to take off the flowery hat that he was wearing while gardening just now. Dongpyo, Dohyon and Eunsang laugh loudly at him from afar. Dongpyo also didn't forget to take a picture of cute Minhee with his flowery hat.

“We came by to see you, Minhee! Besides our hyungs are here and did you know we have a new hyung?” Hyeongjun explained as he pointed Yohan.

Minhee the young blonde, who saw Yohan went to him and made a manly handshake with Yohan. “What’z up bro? How are you fellin?” he suddenly released his supposedly cool attitude. Trying to act cool in front of Yohan.

“Minhee, manners please” Seungwoo sighed softly.

“Sorry Seungwoo-hyung, let’s try that back again shall we? Hye! My name is Kang Minhee, call me Minhee. 3rd Year Middle School. Handsome yet humble and someone who loves the environment and strives to protect it!” he raised his hand as if he had won an award while his friends clapped. Minhee is a cool and out-going person who thinks that plants are awesome because it helps human live long. He easily opens up to anybody even those who are new to him

Seungwoo held his forehead, Minhee's attitude was giving him a headache. _Yah, this guy never change._

Yohan brusted into a laugh as Minhee introduced himself. “That's a self-introduction that I’ll always remember”

“Thanks, man” Minhee patted at Yohan shoulders.“Owh, since Hangyul-hyung is also here. May I ask some assistance hyung?”

“Yeah, sure but no gardening for me though”

“No, no that but can you please use your gravitation ability to move that tree branch over there? Last night it fell and we couldn't lift it. I was just about to get help from hyung but since you’re here, my time is saved” He showed Hangyul a large tree branch near a tree that had grown there for a long time.

"Alright, let's go Minhee" with that Hangyul and Minhee went to the broken tree branch. Hangyul used his ability on the branch and it began to float. He slowly moved the large branch in an open area. Once they succeeded in removing the branch, Hangyul then used his ability again and slowly lower the branch so it falls on the ground slowly.

“Nice job Hangyul-hyung and Minhee” the others cheered for them.

“Thanks, Hangyul-hyung!” Minhee said earning a welcome from Hangyul. “That branch had fallen there last night. It started to fall because the tree was very old. Well, the senior who came to help us plant flowers today said that earlier to us"

"Yup, that old tree does look sad. Sad because its life is depleting and it would soon be cut down" Hyeongjun said suddenly and gave the tree a sad look. He used his ability to hear the old tree’s feelings. Yohan just looked at Hyeongjun with a curious look. How could Hyeongjun know that the old tree feelings? Hyeongjun looks at Yohan. "My ability is Animal and Plant manipulation hyung. That's why I can hear voices from animals and plants" he said with a soft smile. “He also can give orders to animals or plants, if he wishes that“ Seoungyoun explained more. “That’s an amazing ability, Hyeongjun” Yohan praises as he ruffles Hyeongjun’s wavy brown hair. Hyeongjun only giggled.

“My ability is great too!" Dongpyo cuts them. He then uses his ability and suddenly disappear causing Yohan to be shocked. "Eh?! Dongpyo?" Yohan was looking for Dongpyo. Dongpyo literally just disappeared in front of him?! Yohan felt something poking behind his back and saw Dongpyo behid him, giving him a mischief smile. “My ability is Invisiblity hyung. I can make myself invisible, the teachers says that it is a useful ability for camouflage” he said earning a wow from Yohan.

The others who saw Hyeongjun and Dongpyo showed their ability to Yohan, began to show off their abilities as well. Like a child who wants the attention of their parents.

Dohyon continued “I have Super Strength ability hyung! Basically, my ability enables me lift weights beyond what is physically possible for a human” Dohyon tried to show his biceps however he has no biceps to be shown too, which made them laughed with his cute actions. “It’s sad that I can’t show my ability to you hyung” he pouted.

“Please Dohyon, don’t use it. The last time you used it something broke” Seungyoun chuckled.

Eunsang didn’t miss his opportunity to show his ability to Yohan. “I have the ability to control illusions Yohan-hyung. “Watch” he used his ability to as he made an illusion of himself. “Cool right hyung?” the two Eunsangs said at the same time while making a heart shape for Yohan. _He’s adorable_, Yohan said softly. In a blink of an eye, his illusion disappeared and only the real Eunsang was in front of him, smilling while doing aengyo.

After that, they looked at Junho. Junho didn’t like to talk about his abilities however because of the eyes that were looking at him, he was forced to comply with their demand. "I have Foresight ability” He said calmly. “This ability helps me to see the future in a few minutes but I can only see a person's future with my ability if I’m holding that person's hand. However they're also times that my ability acts own its own”

Everyone then looks at Minhee (he was still wearing his flowery gardening hat), the much-anticipated Minhee who was excited to tell his ability. He stands proudly causing Junho to roll his eyes. “My ability is Killing Art” (Creation Manipulation) he said a held his head high causing a sudden pause.

"What?" the others said at the same time.

Minhee pretends to be disappointed, “Honestly, I don't fully recognize what my ability is but what I know about ability makes everything I draw into reality. “Look at this” he took out a paper and a pencil from his pocket and drew a gun. The gun drawing then becomes a reality. A gun that was on Minhee’s palm. They were all shocked. "Minhee, it's dangerous!" shouted Seungwoo and Seungyoun. “Relax guys, this is just a toy gun” he said, trying to calm things down. “When I draw, the drawings will become real however it all depends on me. If I wanted it to be a real gun then it would be a real gun and vice versa” All of the hyungs could breathe in relief after that.

"I would never do such a dangerous thing in this academy” Minhee tried again to convince them that he was not going to do something dangerous while in school. His parents would kill if he does something like that.

“Please don't do anything dangerous. This is an advice for all of you” Seungwoo looks at the younger students. They could only nod.

They continued their conversation again. This time the ‘babies’ ask Yohan about his ability. Suddenly, Junho started to shout as he looks at the old tree. "Hyung !!! One of the tree branch is about to break! And there are two girls near the old tree" he started to panic. His ability act by its own just now, forcing him to see of what’s was going to come in the near future.

The predictions became accurate when all of a sudden they heard a loud breaking noise. The branch of the tree was about to break! And there were also two female students right under the tree. The female student began to screamed as they realized the tree branches were about to fall on them. "Watch Out!" they all wanted to save those girls but suddenly a strong wind blew strongly towards the branch, causing the branch to be blown away from them. They were relieved that someone had saved those girls.

“Wuu, thank god that the branch didn’t fell on them” they all turned towards the owner of the wind ability and saw Kim Wooseok who was walking towards them. Contrary to his serious personality a few minutes ago, he now looks happy as cheerful smile was on his face. He looked at them and then looked at the two female students who he saved earlier.

"Are you all ok?" he shouted aloud and received “We’re okay. Thank you!” from them. "It's good that everything's fine now. So, if nothing then I'll be going first. Bye!" he said, waving at them.

Seungwoo, Seoungyoun, Hangyul and Yohan thought that Wooseok had grown a second head. He was so fierce a moment ago, hell they even got scared because of his glare, but now he’s being cheerful? What a change of personality.

"Wooseok-hyung sure is weird?" said Hangyul without thinking.

“I think he has his own explanation as to why he is like that” Seungwoo calmly answered while Seungyoun only watched Wooseok from afar.

"Hyung? Who was that?" asked Hyeongjun curios.

"He is Kim Wooseok. He’s Seungyoun-hyung classmate. Owh, and he has elemental abilities. That’s how he controlled the wind just now” without waiting for an answer from his hyungs, Minhee explains first to whom is Kim Wooseok to his friends

"How do you know about Wooseok-hyung, Minhee?" asked Yohan. All of the hyungs was turning their attention to Minhee.

"Simple, it’s because Wooseok-hyung was the senior I mentioned earlier that came to help the Gardening Club plants flowers in the school garden today!" Minhee replied, giving them a thumbs up.

And then…

Only a single word manage to come out from the hyung lines.

“Eh?!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, the maknae lines are here! Aren't they precious? :D 
> 
> Wooseok abilities are still a mystery!  
(Stay Tuned!) 
> 
> Next Chapter: Hello new roommates 😂
> 
> I will be updating soon! (๑・ω-)～♥”
> 
> If you enjoy reading, don't forget to leave some kudos or bookmarks! :) Thanks
> 
> Please do leave your comments! It motivates me to write ♥


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make way for Chapter 5!
> 
> They will be Up10TION members mentions in this chapter! 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoys reading :)
> 
> Btw, I can't write a beautiful story like others (rolls)

**Chapter 5**

And then…

Only a single word manage to come from the hyung lines.

“Eh?!!”

………………………………………………………………

They couldn't believe what Minhee had just said. Kim Wooseok planting flowers? Really?

They all know (except for Yohan) that Wooseok was a bookworm, then why Wooseok of all people willing to trouble himself for gardening?

"Are you sure that was Wooseok-hyung who helped you plant flowers earlier?" asked Hangyul cautiously. Scared that Minhee got the wrong person.

Minhee shook his head. “No I'm not wrong. That senior was Wooseok-hyung. He volunteered to help us earlier” he said.

"Sorry to ask but was he in a bad mood earlier before he help you guys" asked Seungyoun curious.

Minhee thought for a moment. All he knew that Wooseok was happy to help them. Heck, he even shared stories about herbs and the meaning of every flower they planted just now (before his friends arrived). Like white carnations symbolize purity and luck, dark red carnations symbolize love and affection whereas pink carnations symbolize gratitude. Wooseok even told that daisies represent the meaning of innocence, new beginning and harmony. Those were the flowers they have been planting earlier.

"No, Wooseok-hyung was on his best mood. I mean, he was so excited planting flowers earlier" Minhee smiled. "I think we should have more seniors like Wooseok-hyung. Someone who loves Mother Nature!"

Seungwoo, Seungyoun and Hangyul just look at Minhee weirdly. They don't seem to believe the story, but they knew Minhee wasn’t a liar also.

“So the story must be true then! Wooseok-hyung is such a mysterious person” Hyeongjun said. It looks like he can't wait to see Wooseok again. The other maknaes also agreed with Hyeongjun as they witnessed how cool of him when he saved those girls just now.

“Hyung may we continue showing Yohan-hyung around the academy?” ask Hyeongjun as the hyung line was busy with their own thought.

“Minhee do you want to come?" Eunsang asked Minhee if he would like to join them.

“Sounds awesome! I already finished my part, let me tell them first” then Minhee asked permission from his club members if he could follow his friends. “Come on guys!” he said after he was given the permission to join them. His friends laughed at him silently as he still forgot to take off his flowery hat!

They continued to show Yohan around, walking next to the Elementary School. However, all of them were not aware that Seungyoun was smiling alone. He kinda used his ability to read Minhee's mind just now. (sorry Minhee!) He must apologize to Minhee later on. What he was reading a moment ago was beyond his imagination. In his mind still lingers the image of a cheerful Wooseok who has a little bit of dirt on his face, planting flowers while sharing the meaning of the flowers that he was planting. That scene alone makes his heart melts like ice-cream.

_He's so cute and precious_, Seungyoun whispered softly. Blushing like a high school girl who has a crush on her friend.

……………………………………………………………

**Meanwhile**

Wooseok ran as far as he could from them, fearing they would notice his personality change. _Stupid Kim Wooseok! Why did you have to use your ability in front of them! _He screamed at himself.He didn't want Seungyoun, Seungwoo Hangyul and the new student to have weird thoughts about him. (They already having them, Kim Wooseok!). Once he was in a quiet place, he sat down and put his face on his knees. "They must have thought I was weird" he complained as he groaned. He has used his abilities four times today and two times was around them.

Kim Wooseok was well known as the school’s ‘Visual’ as he was voted 2nd most handsome student in the school (his narcissist side like this). People also see him as an elite student because his amazing ability, top grades in his year and his family’s’ status. His grandfather is one of the academy’s board members therefore many students feared Wooseok because of that.

Amazing ability? Yeah right! What kind of amazing ability if he had to bear the brunt of his ability? In fact, one of the reasons why he had a difficult time making friends was because his personality changes. Moreover, each of the elements that he possesses has its own personality! For example, if he uses his lightning element his personality will be serious, fierce and cold. If he uses his wind element then he will be very cheerful and carefree and if he uses his water element then his personality will be calm and nonchalant. That’s only the three of it! He has four more.

He actually has seven elemental powers that he has mastered right now, and that ability was growing stronger day by day. However, despite such great ability, he had to suffer from a personality problem. That's why they say that every great ability has its disadvantages, however some don’t face this kind of problem.

The person he can set for an example is Cho Seungyoun. His mind reading and telekinesis abilities are very stable and rarely causes him problems. That's why he has many friends as he was also known as a social butterfly (Wooseok was jealous of him because of this). Lee Hangyul was also the same as Seungyoun, whose ability was easily controlled by Hangyul. Although they do not know it but Wooseok always watched them, jealous and irritated as their abilities doesn’t cause harm to their owners.

He pushed his round specs up. Suddenly, he remembered an incident a few year ago, in which he first discovered his elemental abilities. 

…………………………………………………………

**FLASHBACK**

"Bye mom, I'll be going now" he said as he kissed his mother's cheek and grabbed his lunch.

"Be careful" his mother said as he waved at Wooseok, her 13 year old, only son.

"Wooshin-ah! Hurry up!" Jinhyuk screamed outside of his small yet cozy apartment. He and Lee Jinhyuk (Wooseok and his friends calls him Wei) has been good friends since they were 4 years old. Since then, they have been inseparable, stuck with each other.

"Sorry Wei" Wooseok apologized to him because if he didn't apologize, Jinhyuk would nag him all day and that irritates him.

"You’re lucky that you're cute. Otherwise, I wouldn’t accept your sorry easily" Jinhyuk said as he ruffled his hair in which Wooseok only gives him a death glare.

This is his daily routine, he goes to school with Jinhyuk, get an A in all of his subjects, and help his mom doing housework after school. Haah~ the normal life of a Middle School boy.

…………………………………………………………

“Wooshin! Wei!” Jinhoo, Kogyeol and Kuhn called those two after seeing them just arrived at the school gate.

"Good morning dear beloved friends" Jinhyuk said in a teasing tone and Wooseok just smiled at them.

"Wooshin are you ready for the math quiz today?" asked Kogyeol fearfully. His mother was going to kill him if he failed his math test again.

"Of course he is! He’s the god of Middle School math!" Jinhyuk patted his shoulder, Wooseok respond his comments by giving a punch on the arms.

“Then can we review some notes please? I’m kinda nervous about the quiz” Kuhn asked for some assistance.

“Sure” Wooseok replied earning a ‘Yeay’ from them, then he looks at Jinhyuk. “Wei, study on your own! Don’t come to us” he said coldly and walked to class.

“Yah, Wooshin-ah! That’s not fair!”

………………………………………………………………

"Yeay! The test is over. Let's eat!" Kogyeol said as he was happy that the dreadful math test was over. All five of them left their class and saw Bit-to, Sunyoul, Gyujin, Hwanhee and Xiao (their friends from next class) who were waiting for them outside their class.

"Geez, you guys sure are slow" Xiao said as he put his arms on his waist, pretending to be angry.

"Sorry, we had a quiz earlier" Jinhoo explained to them.

"Yes, Whatever, let's go guys. Our lunch awaits us!" all ten of them then went to have their lunch.

**School’s Yard **

After finding a comfortable place for lunch, they settled down and started to enjoy their recess time. Then Sunyoul opens up a story about Jinhyuk, Kuhn and Kongyeol. "I heard that Wei, Kuhn and Kongyeol will be having a play-off basketball match next week! And Wei will be the ace in the game this time around!"

Jinhyuk suddenly got embarrassed. "Everyone on the team is an ace not just me you know" he humbly said.

"Hey guys, how about we go to their match? We can cheer them on. Otherwise, they’ll lose" suggest Jinhoo and all seven of them agreed with his plans for next week.

"I was wondering have you guys heard rumors about people of with special abilities?" all of them turned and concentrated to Xiao, giving him a curious look. “They said that some people in our society consists of those who are ‘special’ ”

"You mean like those peoples in a superhero movie such as X-men or Avenger?" asked Hwanhee.

"It may be that way. Honestly, I don't know but what I heard that those who have special ability will be placed in a special school for them to master it” Xiao continues. Don't know why such a thing has taken his interest.

“I think those people who are ‘special’ are cool! I mean image if you have powers and stuff!” Jinhyuk gave his views. “What do you think Wooshin?” he turned to Wooseok.

“For me, I think that it’s better to live a normal life. Imagine if you had such abilities. **Your life will definitely change**” he said without realizing that those spoken words with come back at him soon.

………………………………………………………………

**After School**

They were on their way to home when Sunyoul Gyujin and Bit-to talked about a new cafe that just opened last week. Bit-to says the cafe sells sweets with Disney cartoons concept. They even talked about a top-selling Frozen Olaf parfait in which Jinhyuk’s sharp ear cought their conversation. Jinhyuk immediately ask (more like forced) them to go to this cafe but was immediately stopped by Wooseok. All of them glared at Sunyoul, Gyujin and Bit-to. Jinhyuk’s main weakness is all of those that are related with Frozen! Heck, he even buy a limited edition Olaf pajamas not caring how much he spend on it. Also he once even said that his dream girl was Elsa from the Frozen movie. (You'll never get married if your dream girl is Elsa, Lee Jinyuk!). Definitely, he’s a Frozen fan to the core!

“Lee Jinhyuk a.k.a Wei! You have a match next week! Please take care of your body!” Wooseok angrily gave Jinhyuk an advice. So with a heavy heart, Jinhyuk had to obey Wooseok's advice. However he swear that if his match was over, he'll go to that cafe as soon as possible. The others just groaned at him.

On their way home they saw some a group of bullies bullying two younger boys.

“Hwanhee and Xiao, go ask for some help! Call the police while you’re at it” Jinhoo whispers to Hwanhee and Xiao, who then runs to find some help.

However, things got worse when the bullies started to punch and kick the two poor young students. He beat them badly. “Hey, stop it” Jinhyuk, Kuhn and Kongyeol who couldn’t bear to see them beaten began to intervene with the purpose of saving them.

The bullies began attacking Jinhyuk, Kuhn and Kogyeol however they easily avoid being hit by the bullies. Trying very hard not to get hurt. Don’t underestimate a basketball player! Bit-to, Jinhoo, Sunyoul, Gyujin and Wooseok didn't waste time helping the two young students who were beaten by taking them to safety.

"Shit! You'll pay for this!" said one of the bullies and took out a folding knife from his pocket and pointed it towards Jinhyuk. Jinhyuk tried to avoid from getting stabbed but he was suddenly locked from behind. Apparently there was another bully behind him who locks him from moving. “Where do you think you’re going?” he whispers from behind. Jinhyuk began to panic as the knife was about to hit him.

"WEI!!!" shouted Wooseok. His mind suddenly became empty. For the first time he used his ability to save Jinhyuk from being stabbed.

Everything happened so fast; with the blink of an eye he saw the bully released his knife. He screamed in pain as he held his hand. As if he was hit by an electric shock (he was because Wooseok used his lighting ability).

Suddenly Wooseok mind became lost and blank when he saw Jinhyuk's shoulder was scratched by the knife. Wooseok saw blood began to flow from Jinhyuk's wound. Anger and anxiety began to swallow him up. "How dare you hurt Wei!" he said angrily. The other bullies started to get scared and try to escape but before they could run away, they saw their feet were frozen to the ground! Wooseok had use his ice ability to freeze them from escaping. 

Gyujin, Bit-to, Jinhoo, Sunyoul plus Hwanhee and Xiao who have just arrived after seeking help from others, look at Wooseok who was panting. They were surprised and at the same time horrified when they saw Wooseok emit a flash of lightning and freeze the legs of the bullies with ice. Kuhn, Kogyeol and Jinyhuk who saw the incident were also shocked. It was beyond their wildest imagination that one of those ‘special’ people was Wooseok. Their own best friend!

People around them began to gather and several police officers arrived at the scene. They could them whispering bad things about Wooseok, some even took pictures and videos posting them in their social media. 

Wooseok looked down at his shaking hands. _What was happening to him?!! God, someone please tell him!_

"Wooshin-ah, are you okay?" Jinhyuk who was the first one to recover from the shock, tried to approach Wooseok. Right now his friend needs his support. However, Wooseok quickly averted Jinhyuk's hand by slapping his hands away.

“No! Don’t come near me Wei!” he was so scared of himself that he accidentally used his ice ability again causing a sharp ice block to appear in front of Jinhyuk, nearly hitting him as his surroundings was starting to freeze. The people around him started screaming, panicked as they were now surrounded by ice.

The panicked Wooseok then grabbed his school bag and ran as fast as he can while ignoring his friends' calls for him.

………………………………………………………….

After the incident, Wooseok locked himself in his room for two days. He didn't accept anyone who wanted to see him except his mother. His friends were also very worried about Wooseok especially Jinhyuk. They kept calling and sending text messages to him. Wooseok’s inbox and missed calls were probably numerous by now. They also tried to visit Wooseok but their efforts were futile when Wooseok doesn’t want to see them. He was not ready to face them yet. Wooseok's mother felt very guilty when she had to send them home.

On the third day, he heard his mother knocked his room and told him to go to the living room because there was a guest who wanted to see him. Even though he doesn’t want to but Wooseok the obedient child, does what his mother ask him to do.

Upon arriving at the living room, he saw an old man sitting on the sofa. The man looked at him from bottom to top with a cynical look. "So this is your son, Wooseok? He's different from what I imagined. I didn’t think that such a small body would inherit our family's ability" the old man said glaring at Wooseok who sat down besides his mother.

Wooseok looked at him with a dissatisfied look. “Excuse me kind sir, but what business do you have in this house?”

The old man smirked. "Don't you think your son is being disrespectful to his elders?”

Wooseok's mother looked at Wooseok with a worried look and then to man before her. “I thought that you've thrown us out of that family. So, why bother looking for us again?" she calmly said.

"Well, I honestly don't care about your life since you married a man who doesn't have the same status like us but what made me come to this small apartment of yours is because of your son!" he glared at Wooseok. Again. “He's the only one in our family who inherited the elemental ability!”

_I… I… what?_ _What does he mean by that? _Wooseok thought to himself.

“So Kim Wooseok, you’ll be attending Fly High Academy starting from next week. I don't want to hear any excuses from you!” He said firmly. "Since your school transfer letter has already been dealt with, you just have to follow my orders" 

Wooseok stood up, his anger started to rise at the arrogant man. "Who are you to direct me?!"

The man looked at Wooseok angrily. "I'm your grandfather!"

What the man said caused Wooseok to be shocked. He looked at his mother for truth. _Please, tell me that he’s lying mom! _His mother nodded slowly. She didn't think that her stubborn father was going to search them again after years of abandonment. “That's right Wooseok, he's your grandfather” Wooseok sat back down, couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Listen carefully here; you inherited our family's elemental ability. Every generation in our family has this ability but only one person can inherited it. Therefore, I want you to learn and master your ability because for those who have this kind of ability is considered special in the eyes of the public” he smirked.

“How about we make an agreement? If you agree to master your abilities then I will take you and your mother back to live with us. That way, your mother won't get tired of working and get the health care she needs. If I were you, I wouldn’t give up on this opportunity" that was one of his ways to persuade Wooseok in order for him to master his ability. It was a win to win situation for both parties.

Wooseok looked at his mother. He really wants the best for her. That’s why he was studying hard to become a doctor. Although he had to give up his future dreams now. He knows that being a single mother was hard as his mother work day and night to support them.

"Can you give me some time think about this?" he said slowly.

The man smiled cynically "Okay, but I want your answers by tomorrow because you will be moving to Fly High Academy next week" he said emphatically.

"So my business here is settled then, I'll go be going first" he said and stood up walking to the door. "Remember I want your answer tomorrow!" with that he left them.

………………………………………………………………

That night Wooseok couldn't sleep thinking about what happened this afternoon. He was busy with his own thoughts that he didn't realize his mother had entered his room. His mother gave him a warm smile as she sat on his bed and stroked her sons’s brown hair.

"I know you are confused but let me tell you the truth. I didn’t mean to keep this a secret from you but I thought that by not telling you about my past was the best way for me to start a new life” she took a deep breath. “You see, I came from a big and rich family however I was treated like a nobody because I didn’t have any abilities. I was just a normal person compared to my siblings. When I meet your father, I knew that he was the one I want to spend my life with. Unfortunately, your grandfather didn’t give us his blessing in marriage. He said that your father was someone who was not fitting for the family’s status as he was just a normal person like me. Only gods know how much I loved your father, that's why I was thrown out of my family because I intend to marry him anyway” she told him with a bitter tone. For her, her late husband was everything to her.

“So we started a new life together until your father died because of cancer. Once you were born, we were convinced that you were a normal just like us but it seems that we were wrong about that” she trembles as she started to cry. “I’m so s… sorry Wooseok, you had to go through this hardship”

Wooseok hugged his mother, telling her that he’ll be fine. "Don't cry for mom. If you’re sad than I’ll be sad too" he kissed mothers’s forehead. His mother had gone through a lot now and it’s time for him to repay his mother’s kindness. "Thanks for telling me mom. Now, I’ve made my decision" Wooseok said with determination.

………………………………………………………………

That morning he called his grandfather, ready to tell him his decision. He took a deep breath as his call was answered.

"So, I assume that you’ve come to a decision?" a cold tone was on the line.

"Yes, I made my decision. Alright, I'll learn and master my elemental ability at Fly High Academy but in condition that you take good care of my mother. Please, promise me that”

“I promise” he could tell that his grandfather was smirking in victory. “Pack your things, you’ll be moving in within two days” with that his grandfather ended their call.

Wooseok sighed, apparently his life would change 360 degrees after this. "Looks like I can't see Wei's basketball match" he whispered softly as his tears started to fall.

......................................................................................

A week later, he transferred to Fly High Academy during his Middle School year. He tried his very best to master his abilities in order to please his grandfather’s wishes. That's where he knew that his personality would change if he used his elemental powers. However his grandfather seems to be proud of him because he can use seven different elements; fire, water, wind, earth, lightning, plants and light compared to him who had only the four basic elements.

After moving to the mansion he and his mother were treated well by other family members because Wooseok was important to the family. His mother also got the health care she was supposed to get and didn’t have to work hard anymore. Even though they are living happily now, his mother was still a humble person as she cared for others. Yeah, he was blessed with an angel mother.

So Wooseok had to work hard to master his abilities. This is all for his mother!

……………………………………………………………

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Wooseok awoke from his daydream when the bell rang, indicated that the break time was over. Shit! He forgot to take his lunch again! His mother was going to nag him if he gets thinner. He immediately cleaned his clothes and walked to his class. His next class was maths, his most favorite subject.

“Learn from the past, set vivid, detailed goals for the future, and live in the only moment of time over which you have any control: now” he whispered trying motivate himself.

……………………………………………………………

**After School**

After finishing the last class for today, Yohan was summoned by an academy staff that was assigned to show him the dorm and his room. "Mr.Kim, allow me to show you your dorm and room" he said, bowing like a butler.

"Err… Thank you but no need to bow like that" said Yohan embarrassed as he was being treated that way, and followed the man.

“Your belongings have already been moved to your room Mr.Kim. The academy also provided your daily necessities as well as your school supplies. If you need anything, don't be shy to ask us because the student’s comfort is our top priority" with a short walk they arrived at Yohan’s room.

“Okay, thank you" said Yohan.

"This is the key to your room” He gave Yohan his room key. “Have a pleasant day, Mr Kim"

“Thanks again, I appreciate it" he waved at the staff. He then enters his room. “Wow, it’s so big! Is this really room for two?” he whispered as he explored it. I mean there’s even a mini fridge here! he gasped. (I’ll leave to your imagination to image the rooms).

"Ooh, it seems that I already have a roommate” he squealed as he saw the other bed was already occupied. He can't wait to meet his new roommate.

Not long after that, he heard the door opens. “Must be my roommate” said Yohan. He then prepared to meet his roommate. “Hello, my name is Kim Yohan, your new room ..." his words stopped as he couldn’t open his mouth when he saw the person in front of him. Didn't expect that **‘person’** would be his roommate. His came back to reality when the man greeted Yohan back.

"Hye there! I'm Kim Wooseok. It's nice to meet you, Yohan" he said while giving Yohan a sweet smile, causing Yohan to start sweating because of anxiety.

“God please, let me survive here…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey! Chapter 5 done! Sorry the roommates part was so short :') 
> 
> Hope you guys like it! ≧ω≦
> 
> Next chapter: The Maknae line description and also some explanation about their abilities! There will be also a special story! (Stay Tuned)  
~\\(≧▽≦)/~
> 
> Once again if you enjoy reading, don't forget to leave some kudos or bookmarks. ♥♥♥  
Thanks.
> 
> Please do leave some comments! It motivates me even more
> 
> See ya! (´ ▽｀).。ｏ♡


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadaaa!!! My longest chapter ever!  
I present to you Chapter 6!  
(๑・ω-)～♥”
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading it!
> 
> Warning: This chapter has spoilers.

**Chapter 6**

**Character's Descriptions**

**MAKNAE LINE**

**Cha Junho**

3rd Year Middle School Student

Birthday: 9th July (Cancer)

Roommate: Minhee & Hyeongjun

About Him: Junho is a reserved, calm and quite person however if you get to know him better he will be chaotic like the others. His nickname is ChaCha however some calls him ‘Mr.Cha’ (English pronoun) especially by their Middle School Principal, Kim Shin-young. Junho is the most ‘tamed’ person among the Maknae line. You’ll always see him being chased by other students as he can see one’s future. He’s also a member of the Paranormal Club. Junho also develop an interest in Wooseok because he thinks that Wooseok is cute, small and precious. Junho actually kept his ‘real’ ability a secret from others.

**Son Dongpyo**

3rd Year Middle School Student

Birthday: 9th September (Virgo)

Roommates: Eunsang & Dohyon

About Him: Dongpyo is known for his cute charms and bubbly personality. He also Seungwoo’s beloved son. Dongpyo was always mistaken as an elementary school student or a 1st Year Middle School student because of his baby face and height (he worries about this). He loves to help Seungwoo if he has the time. He enjoys being babied by his hyungs, his hyung also always babied him. He’s also a cry baby contrast with his cheerful personality. He actually has two abilities but so far he only knows one. He will know the other one in the near future.

**Kang Minhee**

3rd Year Middle School Student

Birthday: 17th September (Virgo)

Roommates: Junho & Hyeongjun

About Him: Minhee is a cool, out-going and hilarious person. During his 1st year in Middle School he was called the ‘horror prince from a comic book’ because of his sharp gaze. He quickly opens up to a new person. He loves the environment and said that plants are cool because it helps human live long. He also belongs to the Gardening and Art Club. He enjoys doing both. He still hasn’t fully recognize the potential of his ability but believed me that his ability is much stronger than you think. He tends to name his ability ‘Killing Art’ as it sounds cool.

**Lee Eunsang**

3rd Year Middle School Student

Birthday: 26th October (Scorpio)

Roommates: Dongpyo & Dohyon

About Him: Eunsang was known as cutie sexy among his friends and classmates because of his cute and sexy charms. However, some call him ‘Priki’ because of his naïve personality. Eunsang will follow everything that his friends will do without thinking the consequences. He’s also a good listener as he always hears Minhee stories (mainly about plants) and problems. He also has a sweet tooth. The female students from the Cooking Club tend to give sweets as he enjoys eating them. Even though he’s still a middle school student he already mastered of his ability but acts as if he’s still learning them.

**Song Hyeongjun**

3rd Year Middle School Student

Birthday: 30th November (Saggitarius)

Roommates: Junho & Minhee

About Him: Hyeongjun, a cute puppy-like person and also the group’s ‘vitamin’. If you see him smile, you’ll be very energetic. He’s hyungs tend to baby him just like Dongpyo especially Hangyul because of his cute behaviour. Seungyoun loves to pinch his earlobe as he said that his earlobe was cute. Like Eunsang, he also has a naïve yet kind personality as he loves to help others. Among five of them, he has the most excellent grade. He belongs to the Dance Club as dancing is his passion. His ability allows his to hear voices from animals and plants; therefore he’s always seen talking to them. If someone calls him weird or a freak, they will have to face the wrath of his hyungs and friends.

**Nam Dohyon**

1st Year Middle School Student

Birthday: 10 November (Scorpio)

Rooommates: Dongpyo & Eunsang

About Him: Dohyon the ‘baby’ of the group. He’s also known as a Giant Maknae as his height was tall as his hyungs. People often mistook him as a High School student. If he meets new people he’ll introduce himself as the youngest. He loves to eat; as he eats five times a day and loves to enjoy his food (he said that he’s a growing boy). He makes a dolphin scream if he’s excited. He doesn’t like spooky places and horror stories as he easily gets scared. He is also labelled as a genius as he has great talent in music. He’s a member of the Light Music club. When he’s mad his ability activates immediately and which caused a lot of damage (Seungyoun & Hangyul knows this very well).

* * *

**THEIR ABILITY’S DESCRIPTION**

**Note:** There will be spoilers because some abilities are not mention yet in the story! If you don’t want to read then please go to the special stories below! Scroll down faster if you have to. The authors will not be held responsible if readers read their abilities spoilers.

**Remember: You have been warned! **

In this story, some characters have only one ability where some have more than one. 

**Han Seungwoo**

Abilities:

**Healing Ability:** This ability enables him to heal wound such as a cut, burn, and even broken limb. His healing can be instantaneous or it can take a few minutes or hours; depends on the severity of the wound. He’s considered as a god or an healing angel because of this! However, if he uses his ability for a long period of time he will be tired and even faints. He frequently had to go to the health room to rest himself.

**Death & Decay Ability:** Contrast to his healing ability, he also had the ability to that could endanger other’s life. His death ability enables him to discern the nature of a person's death however it sometimes appears only when a near death is detected. Whereas, his decay ability enables him to instantly disintegrate most forms of material including humans (he only use it if he’s forced to). That’s why he holds a deep pain as he was tormented by these abilities. The academy kept these abilities a secret because his life would be in danger if bad people know about it.

**Cho Seungyoun**

Abilities

**Mind Reading & Telepathy Ability:** These abilities allow him to read others mind except for Yohan and Wooseok. He loves to use this ability on Hangyul though. However he can filter (like turn off) this ability if he doesn’t want to use it because not all people are good-minded. He feels sick when he reads the wicked people’s mind. The telepathy ability however allows him to telepathically communicate with others through minds.

**Mind & Memory Control Ability:** His mind control ability enables him to manipulate the minds of others to get them to do what he wants them to do. However, Seungyoun never use this ability on someone else. His memory control ability also enables him to erase and even implant fake memories into people’s minds. This is the sole reason on why he is being hunted by enemies as he was a target of selfish people’s desire.

**Telekinesis Ability:** This ability enables him to move and manipulate objects with only the power of his mind. It also enables him to levitate if he really focuses his mind. However, his telekinesis ability activates own its own when Seungyoun is mad. Therefore, he’s being very careful when he uses this ability.

**Kim Wooseok**

Abilities

**Elemental Abilities**: This ability enables Wooseok to use 7 different elements. However, if he uses his elemental ability his personality will change. Each of the elements has its own personality His elemental elements are:

**Fire Manipulation (Pyrokinesis)** – He can create, control and manipulate also generate fire, flame and heat. He can also control the flames into fireball. **Personality Traits**: childish, easily stressed, short-tempered and wrathful.

**Water / Ice Manipulation (Hydrokinesis / Cryokinesis)** – His water element enables him to manipulate and control liquid water and moulds it into any desired shape or form. His ice ability enables him to control ice, snow, other forms of frozen water and freeze things into solid ice. **Personality Traits**: easy-going, lazy, nonchalant and clam.

**Wind Manipulation (Aerokinesis)** – He can manipulate the air, wind, and gas. He can even transform gas into a cloud, fog, or mist. **Personality Traits**: cheerful, playful and carefree.

**Earth / Crystal Manipulation (Geokinesis / Crystallokinesis)** – His earth element allows him to control, manipulate, create, generate and reshape earth/rocks/stones. His crystal element enables him manipulate minerals and crystals, however he’s still hasn’t mastered his crystal manipulation. **Personality Traits**: caring, courageous, responsible and protective.

**Lightning Manipulation (Electrokinesis) **– With this element he can control, generate and absorb electric fields and shoot lightning bolts.** Personality Traits**: serious, cold, fierce and loner-estique.

**Plant Manipulation (Botanokinesis)** – His plant manipulation allows him to create and manipulate plants like; wood, vines, moss, trees and also including parts of the plants such as; leaves, roots, fruits and flowers.** Personality Traits**: naïve, childish, innocent and easily-touched.

**Light Manipulation (Photokinesis) **– His last element enables him create and manipulate pure light and photons. He can also bend light wavelengths to create lasers. This is the hardest element that he has to master. **Personality Traits**: confident, aggressive and selfish.

**Kim Yohan**

Abilities

**Nullification Ability:** His nullification ability can cancel out the powers of others or weaken their effects, making them unable to utilize their powers as long as they are under Yohan’s focus and area. His ability also protects him from harmful attacks. This ability can also undo the simulating-passive alternation powers of an opponent, in turn making them powerless. Yohan’s ability is rare because this ability was always being hunted as it can be used as a weapon to destroy a person’s abilities.

Yohan has other abilities but he hasn’t discovered it yet…

**Stealing & Power Bestowal Ability:** He hasn’t discovered these abilities yet. However these two abilities are considered dangerous. The stealing ability allows him to steal ther abilities making them lose their abilities permanently and becomes powerless. The stolen ability then form as a gem. The power bestowal ability enables him to give powers (the stolen ability) to others, either permanently or temporarily. Everyone thought that this power doesn’t exist because it said that anyone who has this ability is very powerful.

**Lee Hangyul **

Abilities

**Teleportation Ability:** This ability enables him move instantaneously from one location to another without physically occupying the space in between. This ability can also transfer matter (beings/objects, including themselves) from one point to another without traversing the physical space between them. This ability also intercepts an incoming attack as well as defending themselves at the same time. Hangyul can use this ability as offence and defense. However, he can only bring 2 persons to teleport with him at the same time.

**Gravitation Ability:** This enables Hangyul to bend gravity and make the objects he touched and the environment very “heavy” or “light”. His ability can also cause objects to “fall” toward another object and even flatten objects. Hangyul first discovered this power when he was in middle school but he quickly learns it. The maknae lines loves when he used this ability to make them float and he’s being very careful not drop them and any objects that he used his gravitation ability on it.

**Cha Junho**

Ability

**Foresight Ability:** This ability allows him to predict what will happen or what is needed in the future, therefore he can see potential future events. He’s prediction is always true. However he can only predict one’s future by touching them. This ability may be a nuisance to him as this ability act by its own, mainly to tell him the danger ahead. He can’t use his ability when his mind is occupied. He’s always being chase by other student (mainly girls) for him to predict their future.

However his real ability is… **(Spoilers ahead)**

**Time Manipulation:** His foresight ability is a part of his time manipulation ability (his real ability). This ability allows him to manipulate the time in a general area or a specific target in various manners. He can; revolve, accelerate, slows, stops and even rewind or looping. It is unknown that he can time travel though. He knew this ability since he was a child and his parents prohibited him to use this ability as it can change one’s time. Therefore, he only tells about his foresight ability to people. So far, he has never used his time manipulation ability however he’s secretly trying to learn it.

**Son Dongpyo**

Abilities

**Invisibility Ability: **This ability allows the state of an object that cannot be seen. This allows him be unseen by the naked eye and become invisible in visible spectrum. He also can move without being unseen by others and act without being observed. If he touches someone or something they/it can be invisible too. He has to focus real hard to do this though. He can only turn something invisible by touching it. His friends always relay on this power to escape for Hangyul if his mad at them. He inherited this ability from his father.

**Force Field Ability:** This ability allows him to project powerful fields of manipulated energy. He can create a shield, wall, or a field formed from energy, elements, shaped from the environment, or formed by manipulating smaller items to form a greater whole. This ability allows him to protect others from being attacked by an ability or being shoot. However, Dongpyo still hasn’t discovered this power (he will soon). He inherited this ability from his mother.

**Kang Minhee**

Ability

**Creation Ability**: With this ability he can create organic or inorganic matter from nothing, either as finished objects or simply unfinished elements. As long as it can be defined as object, user has the power to make it reality. His creation ability can only be used when he draws or writes something on a piece of paper. He can create anything however it depends on him and how he wants it to be. He calls this ability ‘Killing Art’ as it sounded cool.

However his real ability is...

**Reality Manipulation Ability**: Like Junho he’s real ability is reality manipulation ability. However, unlike Junho he still doesn’t realize his ability’s full potential and doesn’t know that his ability is actually powerful. The creation ability is part of his reality manipulation ability. With this ability he can create, shape and manipulate reality just by thinking about it and can make changes from nothing (only strong user can do this). He also may alter something as tangible as physics and the universe to something inconceivable like logic.

**Lee Eunsang**

Ability

**Illusion Manipulation Ability**: This ability allows him to create, shape and manipulates illusions and likely causing his targets to see, hear, touch, smell and taste things which do not actually exist or cause them to perceive things differently from what they truly are. At his age he already mastered this ability however acts as if he’s still learning it, so that his friends don't get discourage. He can also create complex and detailed illusion worlds. His illusion ability is dangerous it can kill people. Such as death by illusion; if the illusion is powerful enough, it can literally convince the brain to copy anything that happens to the victim within the illusion, making it possible to kill the target with illusions and illusion of death; his target thinks they are being killed over and over again and leads to insanity.

**Song Hyeongjun**

Abilities

**Animal Manipulation:** This ability enables him to control animal’s behaviour and also command them to attack people. This ability also allows him to talk, understand their emotion and perceive through animal’s senses. He can also tame wild animals especially those that are dangerous. If he focuses, he can see their memories by touching them. He can gain strength from animals like; fast as a cheetah, strong as an elephant and fierce like a lion, however this can only be applied when he touches them. Hyeongjun was considered the best animal manipulator in the academy.

**Plant Manipulation:** Like Wooseok, he can also controls and manipulate plants. However, his plant manipulation ability is much stronger than Wooseok’s. Unlike Wooseok, he can communicate with plants, learn their feelings and use seismic sense through plants. He can use their power for both defence and offence; cause flowers to bloom instantaneously, manipulate tree branches to use them as whip-like weapons, control spores and pollen, bring plants back to life, make them sprout seeds/fruits/berries and use plant chemicals to heal people or manipulate their properties for a wide range of effects.

**Nam Dohyon**

Ability

**Enhance Strength Ability:** This ability allows him to possess strength beyond that of a normal member of the user's species. Dohyon is freakishly strong and probably the strongest (in strength) among them, despite that he has slim and lean figure (he doesn’t have muscle). He also was the fastest (excluding Yohan) to master his ability. He mastered it within 5 months, whereas the others took years. His ability allows him lifts heavy objects and smash things. He also has enhance durability that accompanied his enhance strength ability; his physical durability is extremely high, allowing him to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. Due to his ability, he was forbidden to enter the school’s sports (which he likes because he’s not really that good in sports, besides he can focus on his club’s activities) in order to minimize the academy’s damage that will be done **if** he joins. He’s so strong that many things will damaged if he accidently use his ability. Also, because of his cute face many don’t believe that he had that kind of ability.

* * *

**Notes for this story:**

  1. Their academy’s uniform will be like their Produce X 101 official uniforms. They all looked so handsome in those!
  2. The students in this academy live in dorms much like when they were in Produce X 101. However, in this story the dorms and room are much bigger and fancier.
  3. The high school students in this story have 4 years of study. 1st, 2nd, 3rd and 4th.
  4. There are some characters that have cameo appearances, however some are part in this story but I didn’t mention them on the tags. The top 30 contestants of PDX 101 will be on this story but in the future chapters.
  5. Also the bad guys will be my own characters as I don’t like to mention any names to be the bad guys ones.
  6. I’ll be planning on doing this a long story (pray for me) so you’ll have to be patient if the story line is to slow. LOL
  7. This is a high school story! So there will a lot of High School fluff and humor. It doesn’t have that kind of X-men vibe where everyone was scared of mutants. In this story, those who have abilities are considered special among them.
  8. This story will be more focused on X1’s friendship and their daily adventure in Fly High Academy.
  9. If you read the spoilers, please continue on reading this story. Much appreciated!

* * *

**Special Story**

**Yeah, This is my special stories in this chapter. Hope you enjoy!!!**

**♡♡♡♡♡♡**

**How Did Wooseok And Seungyoun Became Rivals?**

Wooseok smiles widely, his expression was like someone who was falling in love as he glances out of the window. _What a beautiful day, today_. He whispered softly. Today’s the day that their exam results will be announced and he is confident he would get Top 1 (again) this year. He looks forward to see their examination’s result. He has really worked hard, studying day and night to get good test results. He was busy in his own thought until their class teacher came.

“Congratulations everyone! This year I have seen a lot of improvement in your subjects. Especially for those who are weak in some subjects. It seems like everyone really worked hard this year” Teacher Kim Eun-young or as they called her Cheetah seonsaengnim smiled proudly at them. Everyone was in a relief, it seems that this year they will not feel her fury against them not like last year. They cheered silently.

“Some students have shown good improvement. However, there is a particular student who had shown massive improvement in the exam from Top 30 to Top 10 in this class! I want you all to follow his step. Nothing will impossible if you work hard and study smart!” she smiles proudly at them.

“Wooseok must have been first place (again) in our class and year”

“Agree. He’s a top grade student after all”

“Yah, Wooseok must have won the top spot again, huh”

“That Kim Wooseok, what does he eats to get this clever”

Some students whispered and he **can** hear them whispering! Not that it bothered him though. In fact, he loves to hear them say that. He smirked, the 1st place will be his!

“Okay, I’ll be announcing your results now but you all must want know who’s in 1st place this year right?” their teacher made a curious tone however the whole class already knew who was in the 1st place. They all looked at Wooseok.

_Of course, we know. _Wooseok whispered.

“Alright then, the 1st place in the class and year with 98/100 marks goes to…”

_I know, it’s me right? No need for the suspense seonsaengnim. _Wooseok closed his eyes waiting for his name to be called.

"Cho Seungyoun"

_What?!!! _He couldn’t believe this! His precious 1st place has been stolen by the likes of Cho Seungyoun! He glared at Seungyoun who sits at the back. Grinning proudly at himself as he couldn’t believe that he was 1st place in the exam this year.

The whole class was shocked. Everyone didn’t expect this to happen. _What? Wooseok got 2nd place this year? Is the world going to end?_ However, a few minutes later they all congratulated Seungyoun, ignoring the fact that Wooseok was emitting a dark aura around him, giving them shivers.

“Congratulations also to Kim Wooseok who placed 2nd this year with 94/100 marks. Both your friend here placed 1st and 2nd place in the year!” she clapped proud at Seungyoun and Wooseok, which everyone nervously clapped while their surroundings was already covered with Wooseok’s dark aura.

“Thank you seonsaengnim. Congratulation…” Seungyoun was about to congratulate Wooseok when Wooseok stood up from his chair as he slammed his hand on the table. The whole class became silent, even their teacher was shocked.

“Cho Seungyoun…” he gives Seungyoun a death glare that made Seungyoun gulped, as if a kitten had become a fierce tiger. “Next time, **I WON’T LOSE!!!**” he points his finger towards Seungyoun. “Be prepared!” Wooseok eyes shows his determination to take the 1st place in the upcoming exams.

“Well, this is amusing” their seonsaengnim smicker.

Cho Seungyoun or Kim Wooseok, who will win next?

Following after that incident, rumours of the rivalry between Seungyoun and Wooseok spread throughout the academy. All of them seem to be talking about the rivalry between them however only Seungyoun and Wooseok were the only one who were unaware of the matter.

**Extra**

“Curses Cho Seungyoun’s full score on English!” Wooseok looked back at his test paper. Furious as he got only 94% on his English paper. “I can’t believe he beat me in English!” he tried to calm himself.

“Well, he did live abroad when he was younger, so his English must have been good” he thinks the most logical reason for why he lost to Seungyoun, especially in exam the one thing he’s confident in.

“And I did got one answer wrong and…”

“My marks were also deducted because of my writing…” he face palm. “I have to work more on my writing after this” Wooseok later worked hard to improve his handwriting.

♡♡♡♡♡♡

**I’m your secret fan, hyung by Cha Junho**

A week ago, Cha Junho became engrossed with a small yet precious high school student. He stills remembers their first meeting, like it was destine for them to meet.

**Flashback**

“F… F… finally” Junho catches his breath after he arrived at the Paranormal Club room; a club that was built for students who enjoys anything out of the ordinary, this was the only club he felt comfortable with as the club members treat him as an ordinary person. A second ago, he was chased by some girls, for him to read their future love life.

“Glad you came in one piece Junho. I think your running got faster” Hwang Yunseong chuckled, amused as his friend was being chased almost every day.

Junho glared at Yunseong. “Gee… thanks for the moral support. I needed that”

“Haah, it’s tough to be love by everyone” Lee Hyeop poured water for Junho and gives it to him which Junho thanks him.

“Well, you can’t blame them, Junho. You’re the only fortune-teller in the academy” Kim Dongyun sits next to Junho.

“You’re not helping him, Dongyun” Yunseong sighed.

“How about you try some of these fortune cookies, Junho? At least you can have something to tell your future besides you know, you” Joo Changwook offered some fortune cookies that he got from his Chinese friend.

Junho glance at the cookies. Honestly, he doesn't believe in things like this except if it’s from his ability but since Changwook has already offered it to him and who is he to refuse that offer. “I guess I’ll try one” he took a cookie and then he cracks them open to read the fortune paper inside it. He doesn’t forget to eat his fortune cookie though.

** _First Meeting Is The Starting Point For Everything. You'll Meet Someone Who Might Interest You_ **

_What?_ Junho whispered to himself.

“What does it says?” asked Hyeop curiously.

“Don’t tell him Junho! They said that if you tell someone your fortune then that fortune will not come true” Changwook explained.

“O… okay” that’s all Junho can answer. _What does that fortune mean? Not that he believes on it though._

“He stuttered. I guess he got some kind of a weird fortune” Yunseong chuckled as he stared the now confuse and cute Junho.

“That’s not it!” Junho blushed as his friend laughed at him. Unknown to him that his friends made a bet among themselves to see whether his fortune was wrong or not.

………………………………………………………………………

Junho walked his way to his dorm after class still thinking about the fortune he had read just now.

_No way, that must be nonsense!_ He thought.

"Watch Out!" suddenly he heard some workers shouted at him.

It looks like he went through the wrong way, having entered a construction area that renovates some of the academy's old buildings. He saw lumps of iron that were going to fall onto him. He had been thinking too much about the fortune that his ability didn't give him visions about the danger that he would face. His body stiffen, he panicked!

“Earth Barrier!”

Junho opened his eyes. He was surprised that he was surrounded by an earth wall that protected him from the lumps of iron that was going to hit onto him.

“Are you alright?!” a small brunet looked at Junho with a worried look. He was worried if Junho could get hurt. “Just give me a second, I’ll remove those irons” he said as he used his earth ability to remove those irons and move it to a safe place.

“There, it’s safe now” he held out his hand and pulled Junho from the earth barrier that he created. He then looks at the workers “He’s fine. Don’t worry”

Junho looked at the handsome yet petite man in front of him and then suddenly he remembers the fortune from his fortune-cookie.

** _First Meeting Is The Starting Point For Everything. You'll Meet Someone Who Might Interest You _ **

The fortune was real! He screamed in his heart.

The cute brunet looked at him and chuckled softly. “Sorry but it seems that there’s a little bit of dirt on your hair. Here, let me clean it for you” the caring hyung then wipe off the dirt from Junho hair making sure that it’s clean.

“Thank you ermm…” he was going to thank his saviour but he doesn’t know his name!

“Wooseok” he smiled.

“Thank you Wooseok-hyung” he thanked him. 

“You’re welcome. Next time be careful okay” he looked at him with a concern brotherly look.

“Okay hyung” 

“I’ll be going now then” he patted Junho shoulders. “Remember to be always careful and watched where you’re going. I’ll see you later” with that Wooseok waved at Junho and left him.

“He’s so cute, small and precious” Junho smiled as he continued his way. This time, watching where he was going.

……………………………………………………………..

A week after that, he became engrossed with Wooseok, acting like a secret fan. He still doesn’t have the courage to say Hello to his senior but he hopes in the near future they can be close.

Meanwhile Changwook won his bet against Yunseong, Dongyun and Hyeop. He smirked at them as they were forced to buy him lunch for a week!

**♡♡♡♡♡♡ **

**You Can Run But Not For Long…**

Seungyoun smiled happily as he twirled around like a shoujo maiden. Today he met and talked to Wooseok twice; first Wooseok save him from being hit by pointy arrows and then the second time Wooseok threw a smile at him.

"Wooseok, why are so cute!" he squealed while covering his face with his hands.

Suddenly his head ached, he grabbed his head as he feels a sharp pain in his head. He hadn’t felt this way since a long time! 

Suddenly, there was a voice that he heard inside his mind.

"Cho Seungyoun~, you can run but you can't hide from me long. This time I’ll be sure to capture you" then the eerie voice let out a maniac laugh that echoes inside his mind.

Seungyoun panicked, cold sweats began to drip, "That’s impossible! That **person **should be in jail right now!” his body began to tremble, afraid that the **person **will look for him again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did u think? Sorry that I've made the Woolim trainee into the Paranormal Club members.  
(*´∇｀*)
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed reading it! 
> 
> Next Chapter: All of them trying to be friends with Wooseok.
> 
> Feel free to give kudos, bookmarks and also some comments. It motivates me to write!  
Thanks! (｡’▽’｡)♡


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Chapter 7! 
> 
> It took me long to write this one. Hope you enjoy reading!

**Chapter 7**

"Hye there! I'm Kim Wooseok. It's nice to meet you, Yohan" he said while giving Yohan a sweet smile, causing Yohan to start sweating because of anxiety.

“God please, let me survive here…”

………………………………………………………………….

“What?! Kim Wooseok is your roommate?!” he could hear Hangyul’s loud voice near his ear which made Yohan cover his ear to protect them from being deaf. Owh, his poor ears.

“Yah, Lee Hangyul! I know you’re surprise but that doesn’t mean you can scream near me! And yeah it’s true. Why would I be lying?” he said irritated at him.

The shocked Hangyul who was near Yohan tried to calm down. _Yohan sure is amazing_ he thought. “Sorry Yohan, didn’t mean to scream at you. I was shocked. Literally.”

“Sure you’re. I mean, what’s the surprise? Is it that bad to be roommates with Wooseok-hyung? I think he’s a nice roommate” he felt very guilty for having mistaken thoughts about Wooseok. At first, he thought Wooseok wouldn't care about him and his presence in their room but it turned out that Wooseok was a concerned person even though at first glance he seems very cold.

“Hey! It’s not that I’m making Wooseok-hyung a bad guy here… I’ll be dead if I said that actually, his fan club would murder me to death but what I heard from Seungwoo-hyung (his room was near to Wooseok’s) is that Wooseok-hyung didn’t have a roommate since he started his high school” Hangyul tried to explain. “But now that you’re here, you’re that lucky person!”

“Gee, that for the support” Yohan rolled his eyes at Hangyul and continued eating while remembering what really happened yesterday.

**FLASHBACK**

“Hey there W… Wooseok-hyung. I… I’am Yohan your, err… new roommate” he waved awkwardly, tried not to show his nervousness around Wooseok.

“You don’t have to be so tense Yohan. It’s not like I’m going to eat you or something” Wooseok chuckled, amuse at Yohan’s reaction of first time seeing him. It’s like he’s going to devour Yohan’s soul right there and now.

“Sorry, it’s just I’m kinda a bit nervous” there was a pause. “You know, first time seeing my roommate” he looked at Wooseok. Woah, is there a person alive in this planet that can be as handsome/pretty as Wooseok? He had to be a fallen angel. With his looks he’d sure to woo every person around him.

Wooseok smiled “No need to be nervous, just act casual, please. Is there anything I can do? Help you unpacking or stuff. It seems that you have a lot of stuff there” he turned his gaze toward Yohan's belongings. He wanted to make a good first impression to Yohan. He already embarrassed himself in front of Yohan earlier (when he used his ability).

“Eh?! I can do it myself hyung. Besides, it’s my stuffs” Yohan was embarrassed at Wooseok’s assistance. He didn’t mean to be rude to him but he doesn’t want to cause troubles for Wooseok.

“Really? I don’t have anything to do anyways” Wooseok made sure of that. Maybe, this is his chance to befriend with him. Yohan seems like a nice guy. He didn't know it but the first time he looked at Yohan, he could feel Yohan had a great aura. On his first day, he already became friends with Seungyoun and his friends including some juniors from Middle School.

“I insist I can help y…” suddenly he heard his phone rang and looked who was calling him. It was his grandfather! If his grandfather was calling him then it won’t be good news.

_Nice timing. Really, why does he have to call me now? _

However, Wooseok knew that if he doesn’t answer his calls then he will get in trouble. Worst, his mother would be the one that will be force to hear his grandfather’s complains and he didn't want to bother her with that. He sighed heavily while slowly looking at Yohan, trying to give him an apologetic look. “Sorry but I have to answer this call”

“It’s okay hyung. You can take all the time you want” luckily Yohan was an understandable person. “Well I’d better start unpacking now. Don’t worry about me Wooseok-hyung” he gave Wooseok his most sparkly smile assuring him that he was okay.

“Well, okay. Sorry about that” Wooseok then rushed out of their room to answer the call. He didn’t like it when others know about his bossy and arrogant grandfather.

I wonder who called him. Yohan wondered when he saw Wooseok’s agitated face just now, he can’t help but to feel worry about Wooseok and he wondered why?

**END OF FLASHBACK**

“I was thinking…”

“Yeah?” Hangyul looked at Yohan who was now playing with his food.

“Why don’t we become friends with Wooseok?” Yohan eyes sparkles with anticipation.

Hangyul who realized Yohan’s face was near with his blushed a little. He can’t help but to admire his face a bit. He calmed himself first before he replied to Yohan. He was about to reply when another voice answered that question.

“Sounds like a splendid idea, Yohan!” Seungyoun sat next to Yohan. He and Seungwoo overheard Yohan’s idea just know and couldn’t help himself to join Yohan. After all, all these years he tried really hard to approach Wooseok. “Right Seungwoo?”

Seungwoo who sat next to Hangyul flinch a bit? “Yeah, sounds like an idea. I’ve also been wondering what kind of person Wooseok is”

“If you guys are in this, so am I, I guess” slowly Hangyul agreed with them.

“Hyung! Hyung! May we join too?” out of nowhere their beloved maknaes suddenly join in their conversation. They (Junho included) gave their hyungs a puppy dog eyes and they know their hyung cannot resist their secret weapon. 

“Sure, but why so sudden?” Hangyul can help to wonder why all them also wanted to become friends with Wooseok. They barely even know him (or do they?).

“He gave me a strawberry cupcake when Eunsang ate my entire snack last week!” Dohyon replied first. He remembered that he was sad last week when his only cupcake was eaten by Eunsang. He was sulking alone when a high school student approached him and gave him a snack telling him to cheer up. After that, he began to notice Wooseok's presences in the academy.

“I think he’s awesome! Remember when he helped those two girls yesterday?” Hyeongjun continues. He was amazed when Wooseok use his wind ability to blow the branch easily and still smile after that. He was like a hero! (In Hyeongjun eyes). “I think I want to be close with Wooseok-hyung!”

“Yeah, I think he’s a cool person besides one can never abandon a good friend who loves the plants” Minhee was extremely happy if he could be friends with Wooseok. Maybe he can ask him to plant flowers again?

“I think he will be a good hyung to us” Junho added. He was also excited if Wooseok was also going to be one of his hyungs. Wooseok did save his life once.

“Well, that’s enough reasons for us to join you guys, hyung!” Dongpyo jumped happily. Happy because there will be a new hyung who was joining them. From what Seungwoo told him, Wooseok seems to fit nicely in the group (Seungwoo also wanted him to finally join them).

Their hyungs looked at them, still shining with anticipation. Wow, Wooseok was also famous among their maknaes.

“Why not? I think Wooseok-hyung would be happy if all of us wanted to be his friends” Yohan agreed while the other hyungs nodded and their agreement made the maknaes cheered happily.

“**‘Plan: Kim Wooseok To Be Friends With Us’ **begins now!” Yohan said and they all began planning.

………………………………………………………………..

Yohan arrived at his room and saw Wooseok who reading on his bed. “Hye there, hyung” he tried to greet Wooseok.

“Oh, I didn’t notice you came in Yohan. Sorry about that” he was too engrossed with the book he was reading that he didn’t notice Yohan. This is a really bad habit of his.

“That’s okay. Erm… I was wondering if you’re free tomorrow at lunch time hyung?” Yohan prayed that Wooseok will agree to his invitation.

“Well, I don’t have anything to do. Why the sudden question?”

“Oh, I was wondering if you would like to join us? We are having lunch together”

Wooseok was surprised at the invitation. To be honest, he was very happy with the invitation but at the same time he can’t help to feel worried also. _What if his friends don’t like me?_ _I’m not as friendly as Yohan._ He questions. So he decided to reject the invitation in a gentle manner.

“Sorry Yohan. I’m pleased for the invitation but I’m not really good around crowds”

Yohan was shocked by Wooseok's refusal but he tries his best to control himself. “That’s okay hyung. Too bad you can’t join us”

Wooseok actually felt guilty when he saw Yohan’s disappointed reaction to his refusal. "Sorry about that Yohan" he again apologized.

Yohan smiled "It's okay, I understand hyung” he tried to convince Wooseok that he was fine with the refusal but unknowingly to Wooseok, Yohan sent Seungwoo an emergency message.

**Plan A failed! Commence Plan B!**

……………………………………………………………….

Wooseok left his class and headed to the library. Today, he wants to return the book he borrowed. On his way to the library, he spotted a cute, small and fluffy dog (imagine this as Tan) not far from him.

“What a cute dog!” He, Kim Wooseok, that everyone sees as a cold person had a weakness for cute and small animals (like Tan) and tried to get closer to it, however the puppy suddenly ran away.

“Wait!” he quickly chased the dog, forgetting his intention to go to the library. 

………………………………………………………………….

**School’s Garden**

“Where did that cute little fella go to?” Wooseok looked all over for it. He kinda lost his sight on the little fuzz ball a while ago. “Did I just lose my only chance petting him?” he pouts, still looking for the small dog.

As he searched the cute dog, he felt someone push him from behind (Dongpyo who was using his invincibility ability), forcing him to walk forward. “What?!” He was startled but he had to walk as he was being pushed hard by Dongpyo. He ended up being pushed until he saw a picnic that had been already set up in front of him. Suddenly, he felt shivers.

Ten gentlemen, who were in front of him, formed two lines facing each other, gave him a warm smile.

“Welcome” they all said at once and that very scene gave Wooseok the vibes from Ouran High School, Host Club (how did he even know this?).

Wooseok froze from where he was standing. He doesn't know what to say or feel? He wanted to laugh because all of them looked like members from a Host Club including Yohan, he wanted to be angry at them for forcing his own two feet to go there and also he was shocked because the very situation right in front of him was like in a girls’ comic, flowery, shiny and stuff. Maybe, if he was a girl, then he probably would squeal in delight upon meeting handsome prince-like people. He just kept quiet until Hyeongjun and Dongyo pulled him over, inviting him to sit with them. After sitting down, he stared sharply at Yohan but Yohan pretended not to see that.

“Wooseok, sorry to have to drag you here but we really wanted you to eat with us today” Seungwoo quickly apologize to him after he saw Wooseok shocked state. Still, very surprised (not to mention it but he was making a very cute face). Everyone then stared at him. Even Seungyoun, who sits next to Wooseok seems to be worried. Worried that Wooseok may not feel comfortable with it. They did force him to be here.

Wooseok who had been quiet for a while until finally he laughed out loud. He couldn’t believe that they will come to this extent just because he rejected their invitation to eat lunch together. 

Seungyoun smiles, apparently Kim Wooseok can laugh like that too. _Man, even his laugh is pretty_, he thought.

"I'm sorry you guys but I think you’re doing this to the wrong person. I mean, if you did it to a girl then probably it will melt her heart out” he said while whipping his happy tears. Man, he hadn’t laugh like this for a long time.

Everyone then glared sharply at Minhee and Eunsang. However, those two pretended not to feel guilty.

"Me and Eunsang were just giving some ideas. You guys were the ones who wanted ideas right?” replied Minhee.

“After all, they say that the best way to make someone to like you back was that, follow the romantic scene from a Manhwa / Shoujo Manga” Eunsang backs up Minhee. They both came up with that idea after searching for some romantic scene on Mr. Google.

“Sorry to ask my lovelies but where in the hell did you guys took that advice from?” asked Hangyul.

“10 Ways For An Idiot To Confess Love” they both said synchronize which earn a groan from others. They are all face palm, feeling stupid for following that idea from the both of them. I mean, they even put a flower in their shirt pocket to look like a prince-like person.

"I told you, this idea was crazy" Hangyul sighed heavily. Embarrassed at the flower prince-like him just now.

"At least that idea was better than yours. I mean, your idea was to lure Wooseok-hyung with spicy dakbal. Really, that’s the best thing you can come up with?" Yohan replied.

"What are you talking about? Wooseok-hyung loves spicy dakbal. Of course, he'll be seduced to come here!" Hangyul and Yohan started bickering like an old couple in which Wooseok chuckle seeing those two. They make a good couple?

"So, don't you like the picnic we prepared for you hyung?" asked Hyeongjun sadly, Junho who was next to Hyeongjun also put on a sad face.

“What?! Off course, I like it. Well, I feel very honoured actually” he waved his hands. He felt guilty and touched because they’d done these kinds of things for him.

“Then why did you refuse to have lunch with us hyung?” Dohyon questioned him again. He felt sad when his strawberry cupcake savior refused Yohan’s invitation last night.

“It’s not like I didn’t want to join you for lunch, I’m just not that good around crowds” he explains himself.

“Why?” asked Seungyoun suddenly. He had the urge to know this.

Wooseok hesitated on answering that deadly question but deep in his heart he wanted friends. He was tired from running away, afraid that people would think indifferent of him after they got to know him better. However, he was tired of this. He wanted friends to talk and hang out with him. So, he finally decided to tell them.

“I… I’m scared that you’ll think weirdly of me” he looked down.

They looked at him with a concern look. “Why would we think of you like that Wooseok-hyung?” Yohan asked.

“It’s just I can be weird sometimes. My personality kinda change when I use my elemental ability and to make it worst each of the elements has its own different personality traits” There! He told them his biggest secret, hoping that they still want to be friends with him after he told them.

Everyone gasped, surprised to hear Wooseok’s secret.

“Was that the reason why you act differently during training lessons?” worried Seungyoun. Wooseok had endured that problem since Middle School. If he forces himself to become friends with Wooseok since then, maybe Wooseok could share his problems with him. Seungyoun felt guilty. What kind of classmate was he for not realizing this?

"Yes that's why, those personalities only come up when I use my ability" Wooseok was worried about what they would think of him later. Maybe they will call off their intention to be friends him? Or worse they will tell others about this? He then lost his self-confidence and proceeds to look down, not wanting to meet their gaze.

“So you’re calm and cold yesterday because you’ve used your water and lightning ability to save me? Is that correct?” ask Seungyoun. Suddenly he, Seungwoo, Hangyul and Yohan recalls yesterday incident. Wooseok could only nod at this

Then he looked at Minhee. “I was bubbly and slightly childish while planting flowers with you because I’ve kinda used my plant manipulation ability earlier before that. That’s why, I was excited helping you plants those flowers” he felt humiliated because of his naïve personality who telling Minhee the meaning of flowers.

“And when you used your wind ability, you’ve suddenly became a cheerful person” Seungwoo adds. No wonder, that they had seen so many sides of Kim Wooseok in a day.

Wooseok could only look down. It seems they were all surprised by what he said. Does he have to leave now before they force him to leave? Suddenly, he regretted telling them about it. However, what happens next was beyond Wooseok's expectation. Apparently, Dongpyo, Dohyon, Hyeongjun and Eunsang suddenly hugged him until he was pushed down.

“That’s soo **COOL**, Wooseok-hyung!” their eyes were shinning with astonishment.

“Eh?” that was all that Wooseok could say. They think he was cool? They didn't think it was weird?

Their hyungs were horrified when the four of them have pushed Wooseok down and was still on top of him by the way. “Yah! Get up you guys! Don’t cause problems to Wooseok” said Seungwoo at them.

All four of them chuckled and got up including Wooseok “Sorry Wooseok-hyung, we got excited just now” Hyeongjun apologized for their misbehavior. The four of them was still near Wooseok, could wait to hear more about him.

“You can also manipulate plants hyung? Me too, were the same!” Hyeongjun said happily. Happy that there was another plant manipulator like him.

“How many elements you can use hyung?” asked Eunsang excitedly.

“Seven; fire, water, wind, earth, lightning, plant and light” he explained, making the all of them fascinated at him.

“Can you control all of the elements hyung? Can you show us one of your elements ability?” asked Donpyo eagerly.

“Well, I think I can control them by now” he hesitated to answer the next one. “I don’t think I can show you my ability though” he was afraid that if he made a mistake, they will get hurt. However, his decision might change soon because of the hopeful eyes that was staring at him right now.

“Just for a moment hyung, pretty please” the maknaes was giving him the teary-eyes face and he just can resist to say no to them. Meanwhile, the hyung line was impressed at their maknaes as they manage to convince him. _Nice work, guys! _they cheered silently.

Wooseok decided to use his plant ability, so he focused and his plant persona came. In a second, they saw his character change as the Wooseok that was in front of them suddenly become bubbly and seems childish. “Oh? We’re having a tea party? This is so exciting” he jumped happily like a kid.

"Let me help you all to enliven the atmosphere" he said, using his ability to make the flowers near them bloom. They were awed as the flowers quickly bloomed, giving them a full blooming scenery. Without his conscious, his plant ability changed into his wind element.

"Hah! That’s nothing! Watch this!" he said cheerfully as he used his wind ability to blow the flower upwards. The strong wind had caused the petals to scatter around them, making like it was raining petals. Everyone there was amazed at what Wooseok had just done. The maknaes were clapping while the hyung just enjoyed the petals falling upon them. After using both of these abilities, Wooseok turned to his normal self, slightly embarrassed as those personalities began to show off.

“That was amazing Wooseok-hyung!” Dongpyo, Dohyon, Hyeongjun and Eunsang hugged him again. He felt happy as they enjoyed it and were not afraid at him.

“Geez, you’re so awesome Wooseok-hyung!” praised Minhee as he tried to catch the petals. “I bet you’ll be more awesome if you became our friend hyung!”

Everyone looked at Wooseok, waiting for his answers. “That was brilliant, Minhee” Junho gave him a thumbs up.

“They all wanted to be friends with you Wooseok, can’t you consider it?” asked Seungyoun hopefully.

“And I’m sure they won’t stop bothering you, if you refuse them” Seungwoo added.

“That’s true, Wooseok-hyung. They all look innocent in front but gods know how mischief they can be if they really want something” Hangyul also wanted to become friends with him. It seems the rumors about him were wrong after all. Wooseok was different if you get to know him better. Besides, the hyung line will be five persons now, with Yohan also becoming a hyung. The more, the merrier and the more hands to handle the catastrophe caused by maknaes line (and him)

“So, what’s your answer hyung?” ask Yohan, expecting an ‘okay’ from Wooseok. Finally, he and Wooseok would also get even closer if Wooseok was on their group now.

Wooseok chuckled softly, if they really wanted him to be their friend then who was he to refuse such a genuine request. Furthermore, he wanted some companion also. “Hey, you guys are making like you’re proposing to me” he looked at them “If you’re okay with me then sure, I’ll be glad to be your friend and hyung” those words really came from his heart.

They jumped and cheered happily, both the hyungs and maknaes. “Hyung were going to be best buds now” said the maknaes as they were still hugging Wooseok.

Wooseok could only sweat-drop. “Alright”

“Hey can’t I get a chance to hug Wooseok too?” Seungyoun approached them, a little bit jealous because his maknaes had been receiving attention from Wooseok.

Wooseok looked at Seungyoun. It’s true that he and Seungyoun were friends now but he still doesn’t want to lose to him when it comes to academic results. Even friends compete against each other right?

“Please take care of me, Seungyoun” he said while giving Seungyoun his most heart-melting smile. _‘But I’m also giving an eye on you! Cho Seungyoun!’ _

The smile that Wooseok gave him, made Seungyoun blushed. “O… Okay” he stuttered unknowingly to him there was a pair of eyes who was watching them with a slight of jealousy.

“Now that Wooseok-hyung is a part of us, how about we celebrate tonight?” suggest Minhee. “There’s a new restaurant that had just opened…”

“Minhee, we can’t go outside without permission from the academy” Seungwoo stopped them, before they were planning something crazy tonight.

“Or maybe we could if you know, I use my ability” Hangyul gave them a mischievous look.

“Hangyul please, don’t encourage them” Seungwoo face-palm.

“How about a mid-snack party at Yohan and Wooseok’s room” suggest Hyeongjun, earning a dolphin scream of excitement from Dohyon. Junho near them, clapped his hands excitedly.

Wooseok and Yohan were horrified at the suggestion. No, not their room, anything but that.

“I think it’s a great idea! We are celebrating for Yohan and Wooseok, after all!” agreed Seungyoun, the last-minute party king which earned a glare from the both of them.

“Yeay! It’s party time!” they shouted in joy. Everything was a mess now; Seungyoun, Hangyul and Dohyon were dancing randomly, Eunsang, Junho and Minhee watched them joyfully, Seungwoo was telling them to eat, Yohan was now laughing at the Cho-Nam-Lee trio and Hyeongjun and Dongpyo was still hugging him.

“I’m starting to regret this decision” Wooseok holds his temple. Tonight, their room will surely be a ruckus with their presences. Look on the bright side; he will have his first party tonight.

* * *

**EXTRA**

**Cute Little Wooseokie**

The school bell rang, indicating that the school period has now end.

Wooseok was packing his belongings until he was approached by Seungyoun.

"Wooseok, do you want to walk to the dorms together with me?" He invites him. They’re friends now, so friends walk together with each other right?

"All right, but can we stop at the library first? I want to return a book I borrowed" replied Wooseok.

“Sure thing!” with that they walked together while many eyes were staring at them.

……………………………………………………

After returning the book, they walked together to the dorm. They were walking peacefully until Seungyoun noticed something off.

He suddenly checked his pocket while Wooseok just stared at him.

"Why?" asked Wooseok.

Seungyoun was anxious by now, “Apparently, I forgot where my phone is” he checked his pockets again. “It was in my pocket, a while ago” he panicked. “Wooseok, may I borrow your phone?”

"For what?" Wooseok asked back at him.

“To call my number, Wooseokie. Maybe someone would answer the call if I accidentally left it behind" Seungyoun made a tear-eyed face, asking for Wooseok’s sympathy. Wooseok then took out his phone and gave it to Seungyoun.

“Thanks” he said as he quickly dials his number and called it. Suddenly, they heard a ringing sound inside his bag. Seungyoun immediately checked his bag and his phone was there. Smiling, he showed it to Wooseok while Wooseok was irritated at him.

“Next time, please be carefull!” he says annoyed at the grinning Seungyoun and proceed to walk.

Seungyoun was beyond happy at the moment. He succeeds on getting Wooseok's phone number! What happened just now was only his trick on getting his phone number. He smiled softly as he saved Wooseok’s contact number as...

**‘Cute Little Wooseokie’**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a short SeungSeok moment! I'll write more in the future.
> 
> Did you enjoyed it? Thanks for reading!
> 
> Next Chapter: Make way for BY9! ♡
> 
> If you enjoyed reading, don't forget to leave some kudos, bookmarks and some comments! I enjoyed reading them :)  
If you have suggestion, just leave it in the comments. Thanks! (♥ω♥ ) ~♪


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hye there! Chapter 8 is here! (Finally) hehehe..  
(≧∇≦)
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading it! Sorry for if there's any mistakes though. 
> 
> Sorry for the really late update. I was kinda down with the whole manipulation votes issue about X1 and IZ'ONE.  
Please continue to support them! They need all of our loves and support. ♥♥♥

**Chapter 8**

“Yeay! It’s party time!” they shouted in joy. Everything was a mess now; Seungyoun, Hangyul and Dohyon were dancing randomly, Eunsang, Junho and Minhee watched them joyfully, Seungwoo was telling them to eat, Yohan was now laughing at the Cho-Nam-Lee trio and Hyeongjun and Dongpyo was still hugging him.

“I’m starting to regret this decision” Wooseok holds his temple. Tonight, their room will surely be a ruckus with their presences. Look on the bright side; he will have his first party tonight.

……………………………………..

“So it seems that my beloved grandson finally made some friends after all. Took him long enough for that simple matter” said Director Kim as he gazed at the bustling city filled with the sound of cars on the streets and peoples who were looking for sustenance, behind the a mirror glass of his office space.

“And here I thought that boy would never make friends own his own” He turned back and look at the person who had just given him the information.

"It seems like you done a great job spying on him. However, your job is done now because I need a closer observation of Wooseok. You may leave now and tomorrow you can start your old job back" he said, giving that man a cold-look.

"Yes, sir," the man in black suit bowed down to the chairman in front of him and quickly went out of the room.

Director Kim then glances at another young man standing not far from him. "Therefore, I want you to watch my grandson starting from now" he said firmly, the cold-look didn’t leave his face.

That young man could only smile while giving his ‘new’ boss a confident look. "Yes sir" he said as he politely bowed. “I will do my best, sir” he then left the office.

Wooseok's grandfather looked back at the busy scenery through the mirror glass. “We will see about that” he snickered.

…………………………………………

It’s been three months since Yohan and Wooseok joined them. News of Wooseok being part of them also spread throughout the academy. Everyone was always gossiping about the fact that the cold Kim Wooseok was finally beeing friends with others. The funny thing was that after that, some students even made requests to be friends with Wooseok, much to his suprise. He was still lack in confidence about things like friendship but thanks to the support of his friends, he slowly tried to fix his weakness. His friends were now becoming a pillar to him and vice versa.

Another strange thing that happened a few weeks ago was that the whole academy suddenly gave them group names like ‘X1’ and ‘BY9’ and he had no idea where in the hell they all got that idea. However Wooseok, left it alone as it seemed that the maknaes kinda liked being called like that.

During that period of time the maknaes also gained the affection from two of their new hyungs. They love to be around their beloved hyungs because they could express their concerns and problems. Wooseok was a good listener; he was more like the mom of group while Yohan always cheer them up with his cheerful personality. Yohan always like to tickle them when he has the chance especially Dongpyo who was always Yohan’s victim. 

Within three months also, Yohan has now learned to properly use his ability despite has not yet 100% mastered his ability. Of course, his friends were there to help him learn his abilities. Especially Seungwoo and Wooseok who always gives useful advices to him.

Wooseok and Yohan were also becoming closer to each other. During that time Yohan found out that Wooseok was not only a caring hyung but also a cute person who loves to do silly things (only when he was with the babies). Wooseok can also be straightforward and a savage person at times especially to Hangyul and Seungyoun. Yohan also found out that Wooseok was also childish at times and also someone who likes to do embarrassing and cute aegyo stuff, which made Yohan always tease him in their room. He can now tease the ‘great’ Kim Wooseok.

Yohan’s life becomes more comfortable at Fly High Academy. He can now adapt his new school life there. School life in the academy was just the same as his old school but the only difference was that there are ability skills classes and training classes they had to attend. They even had a Taekwondo Club in the academy, so he was pretty happy about that. He had to admit life there was pretty amazing hanging around with special students.

However, they will soon face challenges especially when it comes to human greed who wants to steal someone's ability for their own good.

………………………………………

**School’s Garden**

“Hey guys! Do you want to know something?” Seungyoun started a topic of conversation while enjoying their lunch together.

Since the 'host club' incident, they had now been spending their leisure time in the garden when it was lunch time. If they are not busy then they will all enjoy lunch together or simply gather around just talking or gossiping.

"What is it?" Seungwoo said as all of them looked at Seungyoun who was grinning like a mischief fox.

"Apparently there’s another new student who is coming into this academy and what's more interesting is that he / she is a high school 2nd year student. A year older than Yohan"

What they just heard from the second oldest just now, made them surprised. Another student besides Yohan? The academy sure likes to accept more transfer student this year.

“Wow and here I thought that Yohan was the only one transferred here during high school” Hangyul said as he leaned back.

“Where did you know about that Seungyou-hyung?” asked Hyeongjun naively.

"Let me guess, you read Professor Lee Seok Hoon's mind after he got called during class right?" asked Wooseok.

He already knew how Seungyoun got this kind of news. Ever since they became closer, Wooseok had been able to predict what Seungyoun would do, especially when he teams ups along with Hangyul’s naughty scheme. Both of them are a bad duo when it comes to planning, pranking and goofing around like a drunken monkey and elephant who ran away from the zoo.

"How did you know darling?" asked Seungyoun, flirting with Wooseok whenever he has the chance.

Wooseok glared at him sharply. "If you knew about this kind of information then you must have been reading other people's minds!" he said with a sharp tone. 

Sometimes Seungyoun's behaviour gave him a headache. He tries to persuade Seungyoun to be more mature and admonishes his childish behaviour but Seungyoun just smiles naughtily at him. Even when he's angry at him, Seungyoun mischievous gives him a flying kiss and says he's cute afterwards which fuelled his anger more. In the end, he had no idea how he was going to give him advices so he just left Seungyoun with his own world.

“I was curious Wooseok, that’s why I **accidently** used my ability on him” Seungyoun defend himself.

“Yeah, curiosity kills the cat but on your case fox” Wooseok bitterly replied back.

“Now, now no need to bicker about this hyungs” Yohan tried to calm them before before any bigger quarrels occur.

Wooseok then stopped attacking Seungyoun. What Yohan said just now was definitely true. Even though, he’s older than Yohan but he’s also the type of hyung who always listens to the younger ones. He’s the obedient type of hyung.

“But I wonder who’s the new student hyung!” Dongpyo wondered curiously.

“I bet he’s cool like Yohan hyung” Eunsang continued which made everyone laughed and Yohan glared at them.

“Hey! It’s true I am cool!” he self-praised himself.

“You’re only cool when you’re doing taekwondo stuff Yohan-ah, the rest I’m not pretty sure” Wooseok playfully said as he leans on Seungwoo’s shoulder.

“Yah! Wooseok-hyung!” Yohan went to Wooseok and tickled him. "I’m not going to share my Chex Choco with you tonight!"

They then spend the rest of their time sharing their day today while laughing.

…………………………………………..

The atmosphere in the classroom was very noisy even though they were asked to self-study until the next class. Wooseok however ignored his surroundings and continued reading while Seungyoun seems to be busy chatting with other students in the backseat. 

“Hey, I heard that there’s a new student in the next class!” a girl near him started gossiping. Hrmm, girls.

“Really?! A 2nd year high school student? Wow, he must have been lucky to be able to transfer in the academy by this time of year” another student continues.

Wooseok who was next to them secretly heard their conversation. His mood for reading was lost all of a sudden. He didn't know why he had such a curiosity about the conversation.

“Yah! If that student transferred to this academy by this time of year then maybe he’s a strong ability user!”

“Have you seen the transferred student yet?”

Seungyoun who was at the back suddenly sat next to Wooseok. He saw from afar that Wooseok seems to be interested in the conversation so he took that opportunity to talk with him.

"It looks like the new student has taken your interest Wooseok-ah. Even though, he / she is just in their conversation" Seungyoun looked at Wooseok with a sly look.

"I was just wondering what kind of student he is Seungyoun and also if I'm interested in that student, it has nothing to do with you" he said slowly not wanting to be heard by the others.

"Hmmmm, but the things that interest you, also interest me too, Wooseok-ah” Wooseok wasn’t able to say anything yet, until Professor Lee Seok Hoon arrived at their class, signifying that next class will likely start now.

"Aigoo, the self-study time is a time for you to study not chit-chatting" he reprimanded in a firm tone. All of them bowed their head and slowly apologize.

“Shouldn’t you go back to your own seat?” Wooseok looked at Seungyoun, reminding him to sit on his own seat at the back, which Seungyoun chuckle slowly at Wooseok, who looked like a cat that doesn’t like to share his space.

"Hey, can I sit in your seat?" asked Seungyoun to the desk owner next to Wooseok. He was too lazy to move back to his seat so he decided to sit next to the cute little Wooseok.

The owner just gave 'ok' while Wooseok rolled his eyes as they exchanged seats for a while.

“Thanks, man” he gave him a thumbs up and smiled triumphantly as he sat next to him.

……………………………………….

After class, Wooseok decided to go back to his room and continue finishing a book he was reading. He fixes his round specs that fell on the bridge of his nose and arranges his books on the table.

"Wooseok-ah" called Seungyoun and stood before Wooseok, giving him a big smile.

Wooseok just arranged his stuff without turning his gaze forward. "What can I help you Mr.Cho?”

"Wow, that’s cold, ice prince” Seungyoun replied back. “I just got a message from the maknaes they said that they want us to come to the Middle School after school hour” he explained.

Wooseok gives him a lazy look but knows that he rejects his beloved maknaes then they will mope around all day, especially Dongpyo and Junho.

He slowly sighed. "Alright, let’s go" he picked up his bag and walk with Seungyoun. 

……………………………….

**Academy’s Middle School **

After arriving at the lounge, they saw Seungwoo, Yohan and Hangyul were already there. Wooseok wondered why they were suddenly called by their juniors. "What is this about, Seungwoo-hyung?" asked Wooseok as he sat next to Seungwoo and Seungyoun next to him.

“Beats me, we were also called suddenly by them” Seungwoo calmly answered.

Not long after that, some high school students also came. The four students seem to be confused as them to why they were called to the Middle School.

"Hello Wooseok and Seungyoun. I see that you guys are here too" said Lee Sejin, a student from the next class came to greet them.

"Yo Sejin!" replied Seungyoun that waved towards him.

“Hye there!” Song Yuvin, Hwang Yunseong and Koo Jungmo who just arrived also greeted them and sat opposite Yohan and Hangyul. The three of them are first-year students just like Yohan and Hangyul however are in the next class.

The hyung line suddenly began wondering why the four of them were there too. “It seems that something is fishy here” Wooseok whispered to Seungyoun and Seungwoo. Both of them nodded, they felt something was wrong.

Suddenly, they were approached by their grumpy juniors. They seem to be fighting with other students as they were throwing a dissatisfaction look to each other.

"Why are guys giving them a bitter look? Were you arguing just now?" asked Hangyul after a long time of silence. He doesn’t like the way they were acting like that in front of other students. Especially, the ones that was same age as them. It's like someone had possessed them, to act like that way. As far as he knows Junho, Dongpyo, Minhee, Eunsang, Hyeongjun and Dohyon was never like that.

"It's their fault!" they all shout at the same time causing the hyungs to close their ears. "They said that X1 / BY9 are better than us!"

The hyungs sweat-drop. That was to most ridiculous thing they ever heard! Why would they fight for that simple matter? The whole academy was the one who called them that! They just went along with it, well the maknaes were. They never cared for that small thing!

"What do men by that? Do explain your selves" asked Wooseok slowly growled, angry at their childish temperament. He is a patient person but if anyone who dares to challenge his patience then they automatically booked a ticket to hell (Seungyoun know this better). Seungyoun, who was next to him shudders as he began to worry. Kim Wooseok holding back his anger is bad news.

_Something’s not right here._ He suspected then he used his ability silently. 

Maknae turned their gaze to Wooseok and gave him a dissatisfied look. Seungwoo could see something else in their eyes, as if their eyes were glowing with a purple glint. "Didn’t you hear us?! We already told you, Wooseok-hyung! They started it first! They were spreading bad things about us, with the aim of popularizing themselves!” The way they respond to Wooseok’s question was very rude.

"Hey don’t talk like that! That’s being rude" Yohan finally snapped.

“I’m sure there’s a good explanation to this” Sejin turned to Minkyu, Wonjin, Tony and Donghyun, demanding an explanation on their side.

“Do you really believe them Sejin-hyung?! They are at fault here. We didn't do anything but they suddenly attacked us! We’re not that desperate for people's attention not like them!" They replied in a high tone, looking really pissed off.

“Hey! Don't be rude to be like that" Yuvin said. They were being very rude to each other, accusing each other for no reason.

“Fighting is not the best way to solve this. Please try to control your anger" Yunseong advised.

"Aren't you all friends?" Jungmo was trying to calm them down so he stood in front of his maknaes while Hangyul also stood in front of Dongpyo and the others.

“Let’s try to talk things properly. No need for the yelling. Okay?" Hangyul advised fearing a big fight would happen any moments. Things look bad now.

"Are you on their side?!" all of them look dissatisfied that their hyungs who didn’t stand up for them.

_Ha! Giving advices?! Like such things can solve their problems. _All of the maknaes thought that as their mind were clouded with anger and jealousy.

"No, it’s not like that guys. We don’t want you to be fighting for a simple matter. To tell you the truth, this fight is ridiculous” Seungwoo explains.

"Your guys are our hyungs! And you’re not supporting us?! See! It’s your fault that our hyung doesn’t believe in us anymore!” Hyeongjun points his finger at them. The sweet little brother, Hyeongjun never behaves like that. He also never used a high tone talking to them even though he’s upset.

"You're wrong! Even our hyungs doesn’t support us!" replied Minkyu angrily, glaring his hyungs for not having their back. The warm and innocent Minkyu also never behaves like that. He was a well-behaved boy, always thinking before his speak up his mind.

“You guys are worst!” they yelled at each other.

“Why you!” Things got even worse when they suddenly want to use their abilities on each other.

"I can't read their minds! It seems like their minds are clouded with jealousy and hate" Seungyoun told them, instantly panicking.

"Stop!" shouted Wooseok out of his lungs and then he used his lightning elemental. A lightning bolt hit at the space between them and managed to stop them from attacking each other. They were surprised and things went silent for a moment. Wooseok quickly used this opportunity to tie them with vines from plants near them using his plant element. "Yohan-ah, quickly erase their abilities for a moment!" he directed Yohan.

“On it!” Yohan reacted quickly and used his ability by tapping their shoulders so that they could not use their abilities for a moment.

"Nice thinking" said Seungyoun to naïve Wooseok.

“Eh? Why are the maknaes tied up? Are we playing catch the robber?” He wondered holding his chin. Note: he was currently dominated by his plant personality so he was clueless and innocent.

Seungyoun just chuckled and pinch his cheek. That was his only chance to pinch Wooseok because to normal Wooseok would kill him if he does that. “Cute” he said slowly.

"Seungwoo-hyung, I think you should use your healing ability, to see if they are any injuries. I'm afraid if I accidentally hurt them" said innocent Wooseok, worried at them.

"Eh? Hyungs? Why the pale faces? You guys look like you just saw a ghost” Minhee asked, not realizing he was tied up with vines.

"Ermm, why are we tied up?" Donghyun looks at Sejin while Yuvin, Yunseong and Jungmoo sweat-drop at the question.

“Did we play any games earlier, hyung?” Eunsang asked naively (the same as innocent Wooseok).

“It looks like they are back to their old selves” Seungwoo breathed a sigh of relief.

"My guest is when Yohan deleted their abilities earlier, maybe something or the ability controlling them was also erased" Seungyoun explained.

"Nice job man!" said Hangyul and gave Yohan a high five.

"I honestly don't know that my ability can also erode another person's ability on someone" Yohan scratched his head, amazed what his ability’s potential.

"But that’s awesome! It could really help other people in the future" praises Yuvin.

"Wooseok-hyung was also amazing for his quick thinking, just now" Jungmo shyly praised Wooseok. Don’t tell anyone but he was also Wooseok secret fan.

Junho shivered, it seems like he detected another Wooseok-hyung fan!

"Errr... sorry for asking but when are you going let us go?" said Dongpyo and Wonjin.

"Sorry there" Wooseok apologized as he let them free from the vines that were locking their movements.

After all the maknaes were released, they plundered Wooseok and thanked him. “You save us Wooseok-hyung!”

“I didn’t think Wooseok could be this lovable to his maknaes" Sejin laughed as he saw Wooseok who was being overpowered by his maknaes.

"That seems like fun (English)?" Tony said, looking rather entertained seeing the group of maknaes hugging a small hyung. Minkyu, Wonjin and Donghyun could only nod.

"But what exactly happened?" asked Wonjin.

"You don't remember?" Jungmo asked, puzzled.

"The last thing I remembered was we were on our way here to share some muffins from the Cooking Club" Junho said.

"But suddenly on the way here, everything went blank and when I realize, we were already being tied up by the vines" Dongpyo continues to explain.

All of the hyung was shocked but they had a feeling their maknaes were not lying to them.

_What exactly happened? _

"You really don't remember?" asked Hangyul had to make sure of it. All of the maknaes looked at each other and nodded.

"I think they may be under the control or under the influence of an ability" Seungyoun gave his analysis based on what he observed just now.

_And my guess is that someone wants us to fight among each other. I hate to admit it but among students in the academy they; him, Wooseok, Seungwoo, Sejin, Hangyul, Yohan, Yuvin, Yunseong, Jungmo, Junho, Dongpyo, Minhee, Eunsang, Hyeongjun, Minkyu, Wonjin, Tony, Donghyun and Dohyon was considered one of the academy’s students who had a powerful ability and were still growing. But who?! _He thought to himself.

Wooseok who seem to notice Seungyoun worried expression, silently observed him. He knew Seungyoun was hiding something.

All of them gasped shock to hear what Seungyoun just said.

"Why would they do such a thing, Seungyoun-hyung?" asked Hyeongjun, he felt like he was going to cry because they are people who were willing to do such a thing.

"We did nothing wrong! I swear!" continues Minkyu. He's worried, this problem might happen again in the future. "We just went to the Cooking Club and straight went here"

"Everyone calm down. I know, you're worried but we can't do anything right now" Seungwoo tried to calm them down. However, deep in his heart he was furious. He would seriously kills this person if they messed with his friends again.

"What Seungwoo-hyung said was true. The important thing is you are safe" Yohan ruffled Hyeonjung’s and Minkyu’s hair earning a laugh from them.

"Say, earlier you mention muffins right? I don’t see that damn sweet thing here?” Hangyul suddenly mention the muffins, trying to divert the topic. He didn’t want the maknaes to worry anymore.

"Oops! I accidentally left the muffins at the Cooking Club!" shouted Eunsang, forgetting to take the muffins earlier.

"Let's go get it! I want to eat them!" Dohyon the big eater complained as he shakes Eunsang's arm.

"Okay, let's go get it then. Hangyul-hyung you have to come with us" ordered Eunsang.

"What?! Why me?" Hangyul pointed at himself.

"You were the one asking about the muffins, so you have to go with them” Wooseok explained.

"Wooseok-hyung is right! After all, they do need your teleportation ability" Yohan added supporting Wooseok.

“They are right Hangyul. Also it’s good for you to follow them because you can keep an eye on them in case anything happens to them again” Seungyoun smirked, appointing Hangyul as their unofficial babysitter.

Hangyul sighed, pretending to be complaining. “Okay boys, let’s go get these damn muffin of yours” he then used the ability to teleport Dohyon and Donghyun to the Cooking Club.

They all burst into laugh after that, laughing at the forced babysitter Hangyul.

“Whoever, marries Hangyul in the future, will have an easy time convincing him to babysit” Seungyoun said with a hit of sarcasm.

………………………………………………

30 minutes later, they arrived with a basket full of delicious muffins with different kinds of flavour. Donghyun also brought some tea from the Cooking Club to go muffins.

"Wow, so many muffins" Yohan said looking at the basket of muffins. He wondered if they can finish eating them. Well, they do have Dohyon, the gluttonous baby.

"Actually, the club members only bake a tray of these however, a friend of ours accidentally used his multiplication ability on the muffin" Minhee gave Wonjin a sly look.

"I didn't mean it. It was an accident!" Wonjin replied shyly.

"Let's eat everyone!" Dohyon invited them then he grabs a muffin and took a bite of it. He lets out a happy dolphin shriek as the muffin was delicious.

"Is it okay that another person joins us? I kind of send a message, inviting him earlier today” Jungmo slowly raised his hand so that everyone looked at him. "I bumped into him yesterday, he was walking around seems like lost. So after, I showed him the way to the high school’s office, we exchange contact number. I hope you guys don’t mind about it?"

“Sure, why not? The more the merrier right?” Seungyoun gave his agreement and look at the others. All of them just nodded a sign of approval.

"Who's the student?" asked Yuvin.

"Oh, he's a new high school student here, if I’m not mistaken his name was…” Jungmo couldn’t finish his sentence when suddenly someone came to them.

"Hye there! I'm sorry that I'm late. Man, this academy sure is big. I swear I was lost. **AGAIN**" that person took a deep breath, he looked tired from searching for the place. “Wow, those muffins looks mouth-watering!" he showed off his bright smile. A smile that symbolize the sun.

Wooseok was shaken, his whole body felt cold. He knew the new student too well, someone he really misses after transferring at the academy. He can fell his voice was shaking as he called his name…

“Wei”

* * *

**EXTRA**

**7 Different Sides of Kim Wooseok**

Seungyoun didn't know why Wooseok could think of himself as strange just because he had different personalities due to his elemental ability. Heck, Seungyoun thinks it's cute because he knows some sides of Kim Wooseok and to be honest, he was lucky to know the Kim Wooseok who was under those different personalities.

**1\. Fire: Childish Wooseok**

The first time Seungyoun meet childish and short-tempered Kim Wooseok was when they celebrated Yohan's victory on the National Taekwondo Competition.

Although Yohan, just recently joined the Taekwondo Club, he has immense sports talent in it. Yohan who was a multi-talented student because he was able to balance between lessons, taekwondo training and even ability control classes. So the academy had no reason to ban him from participating in the taekwondo competition. Moreover, the academy was also very proud to have a balance student like Yohan.

Therefore, they decided to celebrate Yohan’s victory by camping outdoors on the weekends (with permission from the academy). However, they forgot to bring matches to light their campfire. The maknaes were disappointed because they had no campfire on their first camp together, so Wooseok decided to use his fire element.

They all thought that fire Wooseok would be very fierce under his fire element but they were mistaken when he behave like a cheerful baby, just like their maknaes. He even fit really well with them. After that, they decided to bring the cake and sang a congratulation song for Yohan. Wooseok sang and jumped around like a child.

"Chukahae, Yohan-ah!” he clapped his hand and hugged Yohan.

Seungyoun thinks that his action was very adorable and precious. However, he was **really** mistaken when he accidentally ate the strawberries that were on Wooseok’s cake as he mistakenly thought that it was Hangyul’s cake.

The short-tempered Wooseok looked at Seungyoun with anger. His precious strawberries were eaten! "How dare you eat my strawberries!" he said enraged.

"**DIE CHO SEUNGYOUN!**"

Since then, Seungyoun took a note that, don’t ever make fire Wooseok angry because the conclusion would be a huge fire would ensue.

**2\. Water: Calm Wooseok**

Seungyoun always like the calm and easy-going water Wooseok, being next to him made him felt ease and comfortable. He was also the type you can confess your deepest and darkest secret as he was a good listener and problem solver.

Right now, they were watching a baseball match between the Middle School classes. It looks like the blonde-haired Minhee was the pitcher and cutie Eunsang was on the first base. Junho, Hyeongjun and Dongpyo were currently on the bench and cheering their friends.

“Minhee-ah, Eunsang-ah, hwaiting!”

"Seungyoun-ah" Wooseok suddenly called him.

“Yes?” he looked at him.

"Look at that cloud. It looks like melon bread, right?" water Wooseok pointed a fluffy cloud that was shaped like the academy’s most famous bread.

"Ah, you’re right. It does" Seungyoun replied looking at the cloud.

Wooseok was currently under his water element because he used his ice ability to put ice on the knee of an injured Middle School student just now. "Hmm, it’s so calm" he said calmly, despite the fact that their surrounding was noisy with the loud sound of the crowd’s cheering and Dohyon’s dolphin scream.

“If I were you, I wouldn’t call this atmosphere as ‘calm’” Seungyoun chuckled.

Then, he was suddenly surprised when someone placed his head on his shoulder. It was Wooseok.

"Lend me your shoulders for a moment okay?” he yawned. “I want to take a break for a minute or two" he said sleepily.

Seungyoun then let Wooseok lean on his shoulders. He knew Wooseok was tired from training class this morning.

"Cute" he whispered softly looking at the sleeping Wooseok next to him.

**3\. Wind: Playful Wooseok**

Hangyul invited them to play Kongzhu (like a Chinese Yoyo). Hangyul found the Kongzhu while he was helping the Photography Club cleaning their club room a while ago.

They were busy playing and Hangyul showing off his skills until wind Wooseok arrived from ability training class.

"Wow, it looks like fun! Can I try it?" he said cheerfully. Hangyul then gave him the Kongzhu, giving him a chance to try playing it.

“It’s kinda hard for a first-timer. I mean, even the ‘King of Games’ (him) have been practicing a few times before until he got the hang of it" Hangyul advised but to his surprise Wooseok succeeded playing it on his first attempt.

"Wahh, this is so easy" he said as he juggles the Kongzhu, tosses it in the air and successfully catching it again.

"Wooseok-hyung is awesome!" the maknaes complimented him while clapping.

“Thanks. That was super fun!" Wooseok said as he stopped playing, giving Junho a chance to play it.

“Man, you've just hurt Hangyul's pride" Seungyoun laugh watching a lost Hangyul from afar while Yohan was encouraging him. 

“I was just lucky Seungyounie" he chuckled.

“Hah, I bet you can’t beat me. Games is my middle name you know?” Seungyoun challenged him.

“Well see about that because the goddess of victory is always on my side” Wooseok playfully flicked Seungyoun’s nose and went to sit beside Seungwoo.

That action had cause Seungyoun to blush at Wooseok’s playful behaviour.

**4\. Earth: Caring Wooseok**

Recently, Seungyoun often goes to the library just to meet earth Wooseok because every Wednesday Wooseok will use his earth element to make earth sculptures for Art Class, it was a way to cut cost from buying art sculptures and he was more than happy to help.

Also, Wooseok under his earth personality was like a caring mother. He often advises them gently and always giving them a warm smile. He was also very protective of them.

It was break time and Seungyoun wanted to invite Wooseok for lunch at the cafeteria. So the library was the best answer to search him. He looked around for Wooseok and saw the young man was arranging some books on the shelf.

"Wooseok-ah" he called Wooseok aloud, making some students look at him. 

"Shhh! Please let down your voice, Seungyounie. This is the library" he advised.

Seungyoun covered his mouth. "Opps, sorry about that. Do you want to have lunch together? Seungwoo and the others are already at the cafeteria” he whispered.

“Okay, I'll be there soon. Just a few more books to arrange"

“Sound nice. I’ll be waiting for you, outside the library”

…………………………………………

A few minutes later, they arrived and had lunch together with the hyung line. When Wooseok, Yohan and Seungwoo was enjoying their meal, Seungyoun and Hangyul kept mocking at each other non-stop. Seungyoun was so busy teasing Hangyul that he didn't even realize that there was a stain of sauce on the side of his lips.

"Seungyounie" called Wooseok softly.

"Yup?" he turned to Wooseok.

"There's a sauce near your mouth. Here let me help you wipe that" he then wiped the stain with a tissue causing Seungyoun to blush. Gosh, he was embarrassed that he ate messily. 

Yohan and Hangyul saw the loving scene, couldn’t help to smile. "Seungyoun-hyung sure lucky to have you Wooseok-hyung. I think you guys make a sweet couple” Hangyul teased Seungyoun, amused to see his blushing roommate.

"Stop teasing him Hangyul-ah. Hangyul was just joking Seungyounie. Please, don’t take it seriously” he said giving him a heart-warming smile.

Seungyoun slowly nodded still embarrassed of being treated like that by Wooseok.

**5\. Lightining: Cold Wooseok**

Cold Wooseok is one of Wooseok's personalities that didn’t like Seungyoun. He kept giving Seungyoun a cold look. Sometimes, he even glares at Seungyoun as a sign he doesn't want to be approached by him. He was also one of Wooseok’s personalies that saw Seungyoun as his rival, trying to beat Seungyoun at everything.

Seungyoun however doesn't know why but he likes to annoy lightning Wooseok. Maybe it’s because he looks like a grumpy cat when he glares at him.

"Didn't I tell you already?! Don’t come near me!" he growled giving him a death glare.

"Eh? I thought we’re friends Wooseok-shi” asked Seungyoun back at him, pretending to be a fool.

Cold Wooseok appeared because Wooseok used his lightning element to fix a malfunctioned circuit in the laboratory. “5 meters away from me, please” he said coldly.

However, what Seungyoun likes about lightning Wooseok was that he was shy even though he was also loner and Seungyoun simply couldn’t miss his chance to tease him.

"Wooseok-ah" he called but no answer. He refused to leave him alone.

“Wooseok-ah” he tried to call again but was ignored by Wooseok.

“Hello, I want to talk to Mr. Kim is he available?” he attempted again.

"God! You’re so annoying" he was furious by now.

“Only to you” he winked at him.

“Whatever! I’m outta here!” he tried to leave until Seungyoun grabbed his right hand.

“What do you want now?!” lightning Wooseok was obviously annoyed.

Seungyoun gave him a naughty smile "I just wanna say that you're so cute and precious like a cinnamon roll"

“How could you easily say something like that?!” cold Wooseok was already flustered when he heard Seungyoun’s cheesy and lame line.

"Just to compliment the all mighty Kim Wooseok, here" he still continued to tease him.

“That’s stupid” he said then left Seungyoun.

Seungyoun was smiling as he won against Wooseok

**6\. Plant: Innocent Wooseok**

Seungyoun saw the innocent plant Wooseok watering the newly planted flower, humming happily.

“Grow beautifully my lovelies” he said and continued humming. It seems like Wooseok used his plant ability to help the Gardening Club again today.

"Oh, I didn't notice you were here Seungyoun. Do you now have invisible ability like Dongpyo’s?" he asked innocently.

"You probably didn't notice me earlier, because you were busy watering the flowers" he said.

"Are you saying that you’re a ninja, Seungyoun?" he asked, shinning with curiosity.

Seungyoun sweat-drop, hearing that question. “I’m sorry to say but I’m not a ninja”

"Why are you here then? Don't tell me you want to become a Gardening Club member too?" clearly he was still shinning with curiosity.

"That’s impossible" he laughed. "What kind of flower is?" he quickly chance the subject before Wooseok ask him a weird question again. He was also wondering the name of the red and purple bell-shaped flower in front of him.

"This is a gloxinia, a bell-shaped flower that has many varieties of colours. Gloxinia is also a flower that is native to Brazil” he explained happily. “It's cute, right?" picked a flower. "Do you know what gloxinia means in flower language?"

"Do tell me" asked Seungyoun curiously.

"Love at first sight" Wooseok gave Seungyoun the gloxinia that he plucked just now.

Seungyoun suddenly froze. Was Wooseok confessing to him?

"F… First love?" he slowly accepted the flower. “Are you c… confessing to m… me?” he can fell his voice stuttered.

However, plant Wooseok didn’t pay attention to him anymore. His mind was on somewhere else.

"Hmm, maybe I should give a gloxinia to my beloved spicy dakbal?" he thought innocently.

Seungyoun who was still near him could only bow his head down, sighing in frustration.

**7\. Light: Seductive Wooseok**

Light Wooseok is a confident person; he likes to talk about how sexy and handsome he was, also slightly narcissistic and did Seungyoun mentioned that he was also seductive?

That’s why, Seungyoun was relieved that he was the only one who had seen light Wooseok. Man, light Wooseok should never appear in front of others!

The first time he saw light Wooseok was when Wooseok secretly went to practice his light element. Among all of his elemental ability, the light element was the most difficult for him to master it. So, one evening Seungyoun decided to secretly follow Wooseok as he went to practice his light element.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" asked light Wooseok when he felt someone was spying on him. "I know, I’m that beautiful to for you look at and besides it’s hard to see me from afar" he said boastfully praising himself.

“Errr…” Seungyoun didn’t know how to answer him. Seems like light Wooseok really likes to praise himself. 

"Are you my fan in silence?" besides being self-complacent, he was also full of himself.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but I just wanted to see you practice your light ability cause I’ve never seen you used it before” replied Seungyoun

"Hoo ~" he said coolly and approached Seungyoun seductively. "But" light Wooseok suddenly hold Seungyoun's face.

Seungyoun was stunned, seeing Wooseok's beauty up closely.

He looked at Seungyoun with a sexy look and leans his face to Seungyoun's. "I can show you more than that, if you want" he whispered softly onto Seungyoun's ear and smiled seductively.

Seungyoun was lying if he wasn't tempted by light Wooseok’s tease

"But how about next time okay? Why don’t we know each other first?" he smirked and gave him a wink.

After that, Seungyoun literally hopes that light Wooseok's would never come out again because if he came out then all his friends will be seduced by seductive Wooseok.

* * *

**Another Extra**

“You fool!” the angered man slaps him on the face. “I thought I told you too kept the mind reader ability away from his friends not make them argue at each other!”

“I'm soo sorry, sir” he apologized. “I thought that my plan could work” he bowed down, afraid that he was going to be killed after his failure.

“I was a fool trusting you! It even took you a week to sneak into the academy!”

“I’m so sorry sir but he was surrounded with a group of powerful ability user! Even Kim Wooseok from the elemental family was among them!” he tried to explain himself.

“Excuses! Take him away” the man ordered his underlings to take away the man that was in front of him.

“Wait” the man pleaded. “I also have another useful information!”

“You have a minute to explain” he managed to catch his attention.

“There was a nullification ability user among them. From the look of it, his nullification ability was really strong. He could erase two abilities at once” he explained begging for his life to be spared.

The man smirked. “Well that’s surely an useful information. Well, now your job here is to keep an eye on the mind reader ability user and the nullification ability user also. Go, now!” he ordered.

“Yes, s... sir” the man shake in fear and then ran from there.

“It seems like I got myself a new source for my nullification drugs” he wickedly smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! (♡˙︶˙♡)
> 
> I'm not going to give you any spoilers for the next chapter because I'm still thinking what I'm going to write. Sorry about that. (╥﹏╥)
> 
> If you enjoyed reading do leave some kudos, bookmarks or comments because like I said the comments motivates me to write. ♡(∩o∩)♡
> 
> Again, please support our X1 and IZ'ONE. They worked so hard to where they are standing right now.♡♡♡


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hye, what's up? Sorry for really really late update! I just recently had the time to write as I was busy with works and stuffs.
> 
> So, I present to you Chapter 9! 
> 
> Warning! Grammar & Typos detected! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading!

**Chapter 9**

"Hye there! I'm sorry that I'm late. Man, this academy sure is big. I swear I was lost. AGAIN" that person took a deep breath, he looked tired from searching for the place. “Wow, those muffins looks mouth-watering!" he showed off his bright smile. A smile that symbolize the sun.

Wooseok was shaken, his whole body felt cold. He knew the new student too well, someone he really misses after transferring at the academy. He can fell his voice was shaking as he called his name…

“Wei”

……………………………………………………………

Wooseok could feel his tears were now streaming down his cheeks. Happiness and also guilt filled his heart as he saw his childhood friend again.

Everyone was now looking at him as they were surprised that Wooseok knew the new student. They all wondered, who was the young man before them? The situation felt slightly awkward by now.

Seungyoun who couldn’t keep his eyes away from Wooseok, felt slightly jealous when he saw Wooseok's expression suddenly soften as he saw the new student. Seungwoo also stared at Wooseok, who was unaware that he was being watched by both of them. He was too focused staring Jinhyuk. "Wei" he mentioned his name again. He wanted to hug Jinhyuk and to apologize to him about what happened before.

"Err ... I'm not Wei" the person scratched his left cheek nervously. Feeling slightly embarrassed as he was being stared by the beautiful young man in front of him. The most beautiful guy he has ever seen. "I'm Lee Jinhyuk, you can me Jinhyuk by the way.” I'm a new student here," he said cheerfully, ignoring Woosek's injured expression.

"What do you mean?" Wooseok said with a hurt tone in the end. Why does his best friend pretend not to know him? “It’s me Wei, Wooshin. You’re childhood friend. Please, don’t pull this silly joke on me” Why is Jinhyuk pretending not to know him? Was Jinhyuk that mad of him because he didn’t told them we was moved after that incident?

Jinhyuk rubbed his head. He kinda feels bad for making the beautiful man in front of him sounding so desperate, as tears began to fall from the beautiful man’s eyes. "Err… I think there’s some kind of mistake here. Sorry but you’ve got the wrong person. I’m not you’re Wei and besides I’ve been living overseas since I was a child, so I think you’re making a mistake here"

Jinhyuk’s answers, surprised Wooseok but he quickly controlled his feelings. He lowered his face as he was feeling disappointed. "Yeah, I think you might be right. Sorry, I got the wrong person” he tried to force a smile and quickly left them. Scared everyone would worry if he cried there.

"Wooseok!" calls Seungyoun and Seungwoo but Wooseok didn’t care about their calls as he ran from them. Seungyoun wanted to go after him but Hangyul pulls his arm before he could do it.

"I think the one who should go after him is Yohan, Seungyoun" he said.

Seungyoun wants to argue but Hangyul gave him a look that said _‘Please don’t make a scene here Seungyoun!’_ Therefore he can only follow his advice. Besides, what Hangyul said just now was true. He was not the right person to appease Wooseok. That person is Yohan, someone who Wooseok think more like a brother than just a normal roommate.

Yohan looked at Hangyul. Feeling grateful to what Hangyul said just now. “Thanks, Gyul” he said softly as he chased after Wooseok with full speed.

Those who saw them, felt guilty. They didn’t imagine that this kind of situation will happen. Junho slightly curse that his future vision didn’t warned him about this. The maknaes felt sad seeing their hyung got hurt but they cannot put blame on Jinhyuk because Jinhyuk was just a victim in this regard. He didn’t do anything wrong.

Jinhyuk also felt bad that the first day of his school, he already made someone cry. He was angry at himself for causing Wooseok to cry earlier. "Err ... I think I should go. It looks like my presence had made you uncomfortable" he said sadly. "Sorry about that" he was about to leave but was stopped by Seungwoo and Sejin.

"What happened was so unexpected and it’s not your fault Jinhyuk-ah" Seungwoo said softly.

"After all, you’re our guest here. It would be rude to just let the guests leave" Sejin continued, trying to assure Jinhyuk to stay.

"And besides, there's a lot of muffins to share" Hangyul pointed the basket full of muffins. He may have diabetes if he eats a lot of sweets like that in a day.

"Let's eat, hyung!" invite the maknaes, trying to bring back happy situation.

"Hangyul-hyung actually wants to eat a lot of those cupcakes, but he's really shy when people know he's strong eater than us" said Dongpyo, Eunsang dan Minhee together, trying to joke around to enliven the mood.

Hangyul stared at them angrily. How dare they drop his honor in front of Jinhyuk!

The maknaes just laughed as they saw Hangyul growled not far from them. They have plenty of energy if Hangyul decided to chase them.

Jinhyuk smiles, who was he to decline their sincere invintation and besides he doesn't like to waste the scrumptious muffins in front of him and his opportunity to make new friends. He exudes a sweet smile "Alright! Let's eat then! I warn ya, I’m a strong eater!" he giggled as he settles down near Yuvin and Sejin.

"Hah! You've never seen the hamster-like Dohyon eat yet. Sorry, Jinhyuk-hyung but the second place is all yours" laughed Minhee.

As they sat together to eat the varieties of muffin in front of them however Seungyoun and Seungwoo still felt worried about Wooseok. Will he be okay?

……………………………………………………

Yohan finally manage find Wooseok, who crying near a fountain. “Geez, Wooseok-hyung sure can run fast with that small body of his” whispered Yohan quietly. If Wooseok finds out about what he said just now, then he will be dead, killed by lightning Wooseok.

He slowly approached Wooseok who was silently crying. "Wooseok-hyung, are you okay?" he asked worriedly but no response.

_‘I think I like the Kim Wooseok who loves to tease people than the Kim Wooseok who cries as if all of his spicy dakbal were eaten’_ said Yohan quietly again. To be honest, he doesn't know how to cheer up a person when they’re in distress.

Wooseok raised his face and wipes his tears from his slightly swollen eye "Oh, it’s you Yohan-ah" he said still in a sad tone. He was embarrassed by now because Yohan saw him crying like a heart-broken person.

“The one and only Kim Yohan, hyung” Yohan sat down next to him and extended a handkerchief to Wooseok.

Wooseok looked at him and slowly took the handkerchief. "Thank you," he said and was answered a “Welcome” from Yohan.

The situation kinda felt quiet for a bit.

"Wooseok-hyung, even though we've only met about three months ago but I want you to know that if you have a problem then please share it with me” Yohan said giving Wooseok _‘I’m here for you hyung!’ _look. “Don't leave you’re problems just to yourself hyung! Besides, what are friends for if you don't trust them" Yohan tried to gain Wooseok's trust. He believed that in the near future, his relationship with Wooseok will be close like real brothers.

Wooseok looked warmly at Yohan. He could feel Yohan's sincerity through his words and he also needed a place / person to express his problems and maybe Yohan was the right person. "It’s just that I thought the new student was my childhood friend" he said sadly. "We were good friends then, even though sometimes he was very annoying” Wooseok laughed a little as he remembered the times that Jinhyuk annoyed him by copying their math homework from him and force him to cross dress like Elsa.

“However, our friendship began to change after I realized I had special abilities” he was ashamed of himself for ignoring his friends back then. “I began distancing myself away from them because my ability almost hurt Wei. I nearly killed him, Yohan-ah" Wooseok suddenly recalled the incident where he nearly stabbed Wei with a lump of sharp ice. However back then, the situation was beyond his control. He panicked and accidentally used his new found ability on his friend. 

Yohan, who listen Wooseok's problems, also felt sad. He was saddened as if he felt Wooseok's hurt feelings when he nearly hurt someone he treasured. "I'm sorry about that hyung" he apologized as a tear began fall down. He didn’t know why he was apologizing all of a sudden but it felt like he had to. No wonder, the strong Wooseok-hyung cried back then, he felt guilty because of his past mistakes.

Wooseok looked at Yohan warmly, feeling thankful that he had a friend like Yohan. "Well, it's not your fault. After all, it's my fault for leaving them without a word” He felt very sorry for his friends but he also doesn't want his friends to be involved with him as he was now different from them.

“After that incident, my grandfather have asked us to move because he fears that my ability will cause a stir” Although, the fact that his grandfather was the one that had directed (more like forced) him to move to Fly High Academy and move to his mansion but he did not like to speak ill of his grandfather. That man was still his grandfather and Wooseok also did not forget that his grandfather was the one that provided protection and safety for his mother.

"Since that day, I have tried to contact them by texts, calls, emails and even letters, but it seems that my grandfather had blocked all of them because he didn’t want others to be involved with my family” Wooseok said slightly hurt. His grandfather also forbids him to be in contact his old friends. He wanted Wooseok to focused training his ability. “Maybe this is what I got for abandoning my old friends” he said. Yes, that was a heavy punishment for him, for not being able to contact his old friends again. 

Yohan who heard the sad story from Wooseok, couldn’t help to feel sad also. "However, hyung… don't punish yourself too much because of it. I'm sure if your old friends knew about the truth, they would forgive you" that was his opinion. He was sure that his hyung's old friends wouldn’t hate him, just because he lost contact of them.

Wooseok looked at Yohan, feeling he had a slightly hope to be able to make up with his old friends back. What Yohan said a while ago was true and he decided to trust Yohan’s advice. "Thank you Yohan-ah. What you just said just now calms me down now" he said.

Yohan showed off his sweet smile and bunny teeth. "If you calmed down now then if you don't mind would you like to go back to them now? I mean the others must be worried after they saw you run away just now” Yohan slowly tried to persuade Wooseok to come back. “If you are willing to go back there then I'll treat you with some of my Chex Choco" he persuaded again. Maybe his Chex Choco will be the secret weapon to convince his hyung to come with him.

Wooseok laughed “Are you sure you’re not gaining weight eating all of those Chex Choco” he teased Yohan’s love for Chex Choco.

"Hah! Said the spicy dakbal lover" Yohan said back at Wooseok. Suddenly they both laughed and decided to head back to their friends.

………………………………………………….

After Yohan and Wooseok returned, everyone was relieved that Wooseok was back to his normal self. No more crying Kim Wooseok.

"Seok" called Seungyoun warmly. He felt proud at Yohan who manage comfort Wooseok. However, deep down in his heart, he was slightly jealous of Yohan. Maybe he's just jealous because he's was not the one who that was beside Wooseok when he cried just now. "Maybe not today but someday I'll be the one to cheer you up" Seungyoun whispered in his heart.

Wooseok decided to sit between Seungyoun and Seungwoo as both of them quickly give him some space to sit on while Yohan sits next to Hangyul.

"Nice work dude" complimented Hangyul to Yohan.

"Well. This is THE GREAT KIM YOHAN" he said trying to boast.

“Please, I don’t need another ‘Great Kim’ here” Hangyul snorted.

Jinhyuk looks at Wooseok, still feeling guilty because of the sudden incident just now. He wanted to apologize to but Wooseok quickly cuts him off.

"I'm sorry" Wooseok looked at him with guilt. "I was being a drama queen just now and sorry because I’ve also made you felt uncomfortable on your first day of school” Wooseok apologize, feeling ashamed by the situation he caused just now. “It’s just, you reminded me of my childhood friend but maybe I was wrong" Wooseok decided to let it go for a while however he was determined to investigate about ‘this’ Jinhyuk in front of him.

Jinhyuk smiled, giving him a warm radiance. “I’m sorry too. I’ve made you cry earlier" he chuckled a bit as Wooseok was giving him a pouty look.

"If it's okay with you but I hope we can be friends?" asked Wooseok.

"Of course. Please take care of me" Jinhyuk replied cheerfully answered with a shout of joy from the maknaes.

“Yeay! Let’s celebrate!” said the maknaes as all of them began enjoying the sweets cheerfully accompanied with an eating contest betweem Dohyon, Jinhyuk and Hangyul (who was forced to enter).

You all know who is going to be the winner right?

However, Lee Hangyul suffered a stomach acne after, that for eating too much cupcakes in a day.

…………………………………………………

A week later, Wooseok was now close to Jinhyuk. In fact they shared a lot of similar hobbies like Frozen (Wooseok began to like Frozen because it reminded him of Wei). Although, Wooseok was still a little bit sad that Jinhyuk doesn’t recognize him and their time together. Jinyuk was also beginning become close with others especially with Minkyu, Sejin, Yuvin, Jungmo, Wonjin, Donghyun, Yunseong and Tony.

Seungyoun, on the other hand, was slightly jealous of Wooseok and Jinhyuk's closeness. Every time he looked at them, Wooseok was giving a warm smile to Jinhyuk in which he rarely got that kind of smile from Wooseok. That's why every time Wooseok was with Jinhyuk alone; he will be the third wheel between them, as he feared that Wooseok will eventually like Jinhyuk if he leaves them alone often.

That's why when Wooseok offered to help their teacher to carry books to teacher’s room, he quickly helped Wooseok. Spending all the time he had with Wooseok. "Thank you Seungyoun for helping me carrying these books" Wooseok said, looking at Seungyoun gently. That look from Wooseok had caused Seungyoun’s heart to melt.

_“Yah, Kim Wooseok don’t look me like that” _He thought to himself.

"You're welcome Wooseokie" Seungyoun replied. Seungyoun now calls Wooseok with ‘Wooseokie’ as he says that the nickname was suitable for really cute person like Kim Wooseok.

Wooseok initially forbade Seungyoun to call him by that nick name but eventually he had to give up because of Seungyoun's annoying temperament. So by now, he just let Seungyoun do whatever he wants.

On their way back to class, Wooseok saw Jinhyuk’s class were undergoing some training to master their abilities. Wooseok suddenly stopped, recalling last week's incident.

…………………………………….

After the apology session and eating contest plus a knock down Hangyul, they were busy talking with each other until Jungmo suddenly asked Jinhyuk about something.

"Hyung, you know you just got into this academy, so I was wondering how you just found out you have an ability?" he ask full of curiosity.

Wooseok who was talking to Hyeongjun and the others suddenly looked at Jinhyuk. He also wondered how Jinhyuk entered the academy. Isn’t the academy just for special ability students? So did Jinhyuk have an ability?

Jinhyuk smiles as he answered to that question. “The truth is, I recently just know that I have an ability. "Look at this" he said as he pointed an empty can near the rubbish bin, the pointed can then immediately floated as it was quickly drawn to Jinhyuk. Jinhyuk slightly smirked as the can now was on his hand. “You see my ability is magnetokinesis. Well, the ability to control all sorts of metal” he smiled proudly as he clasped his hand to make the tin can dent. Now, the was holding a dented can.

Everyone was amazed as the witnessed Jinyuk’s ability. "Jinhyuk-hyung is awesome" said the maknaes as they clapped their hands.

“Gee, thanks you guys” Jinhyuk then throw the dented can back into the rubbish bin.

"You’re ability as they said is one of the rarest Jinhyuk-hyung" said Yuvin. “They said that not many ability users had the ability to control magnets and metal because… Eh?! Oppss! Forgot what I said just now” Yuvin suddenly felt guilty finishing what he was trying to say.

“Because what Yuvin-ah, I don’t mind. Please continue” convinced Jinhyuk.

“Err… because they said that, this kind of ability belongs to a villain once but I heard this from the teachers hyung! Owh! Forgot what I said. Shit! I’m sorry hyung” Yuvin now felt really guilty because of what he said just now. As if that ability will make someone evil. Besides, it’s just a rumor!

"No problem Yuvin-ah. Please, don’t apologize” he assured Yuvin that what he said just now didn’t bothered him at all. “Well, to be honestly, I got this ability from my dad" Jinhyuk explained. "However, I only realized I had this ability at this point of time" he continued.

Wooseok who keep quiet just now, became confused. Is the person in front of him, the Jinhyuk he knows from his past? What made him more confused was his childhood friend didn’t have a father. Jinhyuk father’s left him and his mother when he just a new born. So is this guy different from his childhood friend? Well, they did have the same **NAME** however Wooseok could fell that the person in front of him was kinda different from his childhood. Wooseok couldn’t figure it out but, this person had an mysterious aura, different from the sunny Wei. 

……………………………………

"Do you still think that Jinhyuk is your childhood friend?" asked Seungyoun after Wooseok had been quiet for a while.

Wooseok gave him a sad smile. "Honestly, I don’t know anymore. He looks like him but somehow he’s different from the Wei I know"

Seungyoun feels kinda bad from him. After the whole incident, he desperately begs Yohan to tell him about Wooseok’s relationship with ‘Wei'.

So, Yohan had no choice but to tell them a little bit of Wooseok’s past including how he got his ability in the first place.

He slowly grabbed Wooseok's wrist, which alarmed the small one from his thought. "Please, don't be sad Wooseokie. I… I just can't bear to see you so sad" Seungyoun said slowly. His face was now red for holding Kim Wooseok’s wrist.

Wooseok blushed a little. He knows Seoungyoun was trying to cheer him up, that's why he's didn’t get angry when Seungyoun holds his wrist. "Thank you for being by my side" he replied back, still blushing.

"Let's head back, shall we?” after a while holding Wooseok’s wrist, Seungyoun let it go.

“Sure” Wooseok nodded and walk together to their class. There was an awkward silence between them afterwards and both of them were still blushing as they walked besides each other heading back to their class.

* * *

There was a knock on the door, so Seungyoun opened the door to see who was knocking. Apparently that person is Yohan. "Hyung, is Hangyul there? Actually, we promised to help Taekwondo Club training today" Yohan told him excitedly as he was jumping.

"Oh, Hangyul he just went out a while ago. He didn't tell me where he was going" Seungyoun said as he felt guilty when he saw Yohan sudden change of expression. He saw his roommate rushing out earlier. Hangyul seem in a rushed back then, that’s why he didn’t have the chance to ask where he was going. “Sorry, Yohan-ah”

Yohan suddenly becomes upset and slightly angry that Hangyul did not told him where he was going. It seems that Hangyul had another plan today, even though he promised him that he would help Yohan training the Taekwondo Club members today.

"Erm ... it's okay hyung. Thanks by the way" he said. As he was about to leave but Seungyoun suddenly called him.

"Yohan-ah, is Wooseok in his room?" he asked eagerly. This is his chance to hang out in Wooseok their room.

Yohan smiled, "Yes hyung, he's in our room. He was reading a new book he just borrowed from Seungwoo-hyung”

Seungyoun smiles, he wanted to spend his afternoon time with little Wooseokie. "Thank you, Yohan-ah".

Yohan smiled "No problem, hyung" he said and went to look for Hangyul.

………………………………………….

Yohan was speeding towards the Taekwondo Club. He was still upset with Hangyul for not telling him, where he went this morning.

_What's so important is that Hangyul rushes out of his room earlier? Oh no! Did he have extra punishment today for (accidentaly) blowing up the lab when they had chemistry yesterday? _

"At least tell me where he was going!” he mumbled. “And I was so excited when he decided to help me train the club’s members today”

On his way to the club room, he saw Hangyul who was standing in front of the school’s gate. From a distance, he saw him busy talking with a man and a woman in their 50s. Yohan sneakily decided to to reprimand him. So he quietly walked towards them. He could hear Hangyul laughing with them in a near distance now.

“Wow, Hangyul sure is close with his parents” Seeing Hangyul laugh like that, Yohan couldn't reach his heart to reprove him and he stood not far from them. He was about to leave them when he accidentally hear their conversation.

"My son, I hope that you’re doing good at the academy. Don't worry about us. We will be fine at home" The man said while patting Hangyul's shoulder.

“What your dad says is true, Hangyul. The important thing is you take good care of yourself” she added as she didn't want her son to worry about them. She wants her son to focus on his lessons and also to be able to control his abilities in which Hangyul already did.

"But dad" Hangyul wanted to protest slowly but was quickly cut by his father.

“Aaah, no buts son besides we want what’s best for you” his father smiled.

His mother smiled softly as he rubbed his son's cheeks. "What your dad said is right Hangyul. I'm proud to have a great son like you. That’s why we want the best for you and your future”

Hangyul lowered his face. "It would be nice if I wasn't one of these ‘special’ people. I can definitely help you guys with work by now" he said sadly.

They both look at each other, worried about what Hangyul just said. "What are you even saying Hangyul? To us, we are grateful to have a child like you. The important thing is that you study well here” Hangyul’s mother was worried that Hangyul might still blame himself for being ‘special’. She thought that the conversation was over when Hangyul finally decided to enter the academy.

“What your mom said is true. Special or not you’re still our beloved child” his father said emphatically. He doesn't want his son to blame himself for such little things.

"We want you to be happy to be here and achieve what you want" she supported what her husband said. “Remember Gyul, school’s life is just once in a lifetime, so we want you to enjoy it every minute of it”

Hangyul gave his parents a sad look. He’s sad that his parents worked so hard to raise him well. If he didn't have an ability then he would have grown up just like the others, and besides his ability was the sole reason to why he was abandoned in the first place.

"Alright mom and dad, I'll do my best for the both you and our family" Hangyul gave them a warm smile as he didn’t want his parents to worry about him.

They both smiled upon seeing their last child cheer up.

"Sorry that we couldn’t stay longer. We have other business to attend to”

"Sure, mom and dad. Be careful on your way and drive safely please” Hangyul decided to accompany them to the car and waved at them as they left. After his parents' car disappeared from his sight, he walked back to the academy.

Yohan who had been secretly watching Hangyul for a moment, suddenly felt sad when Hangyul made a hurt expression as he said…

"It would be nice if I didn't have this kind of ability" he said and left, unaware that Yohan had heard what he had to say a while ago.

* * *

**Special**

After Jinhyuk ran quite a distance from the academy, he picked up a phone call that kept calling him earlier. "Yeah sir, how can I help you?" he said cynically.

"Are you doing your work properly or not?!" a rough voice was on the edge of the phone call.

"Yes, I am doing it properly, sir" Jinhyuk said trying to defend himself.

"It seems that Kim Yohan is surrounded by people with great abilities including Kim Wooseok and Cho Seungyoun. However, the space and gravity ability guy kinda caught my eye. I think he will be an obstacle for us. And for your information, Kim Yohan is very close to Kim Wooseok. I find it difficult to approach him quietly"

“Reason!" the man yelled.

"It's up to you to believe it or not but don't worry my kind sir, I will keep an eye on them. When, the time comes, we will start our plan. For the time being, let’s just keep quiet”

"Oh before I forget, there seems to be other people, afar from us who are interested in the nullification ability user" he then closed the call, lazy to hear the person’s babbling.

_Whatever happens this plan must succeed!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoyed it? Thanks for reading!
> 
> Next Chapter: The High School 2nd Year Play and Seungwoo's Past
> 
> If you enjoyed reading, don't forget to leave some kudos, bookmarks and some comments! I enjoyed reading them :)  
If you have suggestion, just leave it in the comments. Thanks! (♥ω♥ ) ~♪
> 
> See you, soon!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10! Ready!
> 
> Pheww, this one of my longest work! 
> 
> Hope you will enjoy reading it!
> 
> Warning! Grammar & Typos detected!
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAN SEUNGWOO! (24th December) 🌹

**Chapter 10**

"Sure, mom and dad. Be careful on your way and drive safely please” Hangyul decided to accompany them to the car and waved at them as they left. After his parents' car disappeared from his sight, he walked back to the academy.

Yohan who had been secretly watching Hangyul for a moment, suddenly felt sad when Hangyul made a hurt expression as he said…

"It would be nice if I didn't have this kind of ability" he said and left, unaware that Yohan had heard what he had to say a while ago.

……………………………………………………..

After the mid-term exams, the academy was busy preparing for the mid-year school’s festival. This festival was different from other festivals because it is a platform for the student’s to show off their talents in school plays, music, dance, magic and much more. The reason why Principal Lee Dong Wook held the festival was the goal to ease the stress of the students while entertain themselves after their exams. He believes that it is all about developing good student mentality.

However this year, the academy’s high school students will be assigned to hold some special performances from each year. This is to create creativity and variety among students and also it was a suggestion from the current High School Student Council.

That is how the tragedy struck the infamous ‘Kim Wooseok’ that year. Oh, how he wanted to hide himself from it.

………………………………………………………

“Owh, goodie! The festival is coming! My favourite time of the year” Eunsang clapped his hands, excited for the festival.

“I know right? I’m excited as well” Hyeongjun bounced excitedly. “Hey, I heard that, this year high school students will be assigned to hold some special performances from each year. I wonder what Seungwoo-hyung, Seungyoun-hyung, Wooseok-hyung, Yohan-hyung and Hangyul-hyung performance are?”

Junho, Minhee, Dongpyo, Eunsang and Dohyon were glowing with curiosity. Their hyungs will be on stage! And they were excited to see their performance.

“I bet it will be epic!” cheered Dongpyo while the others nodded.

“Speaking of hyungs, here they come” Minhee said as he saw their hyungs from afar. However, something was wrong? He could sense a dark aura coming from Wooseok and Yohan.

“Ermm… what’s the matter hyungs?” asked Eunsang as their hyungs sat next to them. Wooseok and Yohan were surrounded by clouds of frustration, fear and even self-doubt.

“Yohan and Wooseok-hyung, are you okay? Did something bad happen?” asked Junho worriedly as the others were also giving them a worried look.

Seungwoo gently laugh. “They’re okay, it’s just they’re worried about the mid-year festival. You heard that each year of the high school student will be performing right? Well, in order to be fair, each high school year representatives will cast their votes to determine which performance they would be performing. The action was taken to prevent injustice and duplication of performance by the student council”

“I don’t get it? So, the high school performance was determined by votes. I don’t see what’s the problem here?” Dohyon scratched his non-itchy hair.

“There’s no problem to it, Dohyon-ah. After the voting, it was determined that the 3rd year will be performing an acapella-choir, the 2nd year will be doing a classical play and for the 1st year, a fashion show” Hangyul continued. He couldn’t believe that he would be modelling this year, well he does have the confidence in his walk so it will be no problem for him. He also found it interesting.

The maknaes gasped then they jumped happily. “That’s wicked hyungs!” all of them were shinning with excitement. “We’re so jealous that you guys could do something that fun!”

“It’s interesting to be doing those performance hyungs but why are Wooseok-hyung and Yohan-hyung looked so down?” asked Hyeongjun worriedly as Wooseok and Yohan was still shocked from the news of performing on stage.

“Yohan, well he’s nervous. He had never been on stage before, that’s why he looked so down. As for Wooseok-hyung he’s urmm… how do I say this?” Hangyul scratched his cheeks and began to tell his maknaes the tragedy that struck the elemental user.

………………………………………

**FLASHBACK**

**Earlier today**

The 2nd year decided to meet up after their representative (Lee Sejin) told them that this year the high school performance was determined by votes. They had been asked to perform a classical play. So now they were discussing on what play should they do and who will be playing those characters.

“So, what kind of play should we perform? Any ideas?” Sejin ask for opinions.

“Oh! Me! Me! Me!” Jinhyuk raised his hand. “If it’s a classical play then why don’t we use a Disney Classic theme? I’m sure everyone will love it! And besides who doesn’t love Disney?”

Everyone just nodded, agreeing to Jinhyuk’s suggestion. “Well, in my opinion I think Jinhyuk’s idea is fantastic!” Seungyoun agreed. “I think with that kind of idea we will make a memorable performance for the audiences”

“So does everyone agree with them? Any objections?” Sejin asked the rest but all of them agreed with that idea. They wanted to give the audience an interesting play to watch so it’s best to just agree with that idea.

“That’s settle then what title should it be?” asked Sejin again.

“Oh! How about Frozen?! Can I be Olaf?!” Jinhyuk jumped happily. It would be cool if they played his favourite movie.

“The Princess & The Frog?”

“Toy Story!”

“Oh! How about Mulan? Fighting to add some spices to the play!”

“Nah! Finding Nemo would be the best!” everyone was excited to give their own opinion.

Sakura chuckled, it seems that everyone was now excited about the play. “I’m sorry you guys but could it be a little bit of you know classic? Those are great and amazing ideas! However except for Mulan, its’ still kind of new considering some of it just went out from the theatres” Sakura gently tried to give her opinion. “I was kinda thinking about Disney Classic in the 30’s or 40’s? I mean we’re doing a classic play right?”

“Then how about Snow White?” after brainstorming, Wooseok gave his opinion.

Everyone stared at him and became quiet.

“Ermm… did I said something wrong?” Wooseok gulped as everyone stared at him. He was nervous by now.

“I think it’s a magnificent idea Woosoek-san” Sakura clapped her hands as everyone followed and agreed with Wooseok’s idea.

Wooseok took a deep breath. “I’m glad that everyone likes it” he whispered.

“So the title for the play has been settled. So how do we decide on who’s going to play the characters?” asked Sejin.

“How about we decide who’s going to play the characters by casting votes? It will be much fairer than to force someone to play them” Chaeyeon gave her opinion. “Just write on a piece of paper, the name of the characters and who’s the most suitable one to play it”

“Agreed!” they all agreed to Chaeyeon’s suggestion, as if they already have a ‘person’ in mind to play as Snow White.

“All right! Let’s do it then” Sejin and Chaeyeon then distributed some papers for everyone to write on. “Remember, pick someone who’s very suitable for the character and please don’t prank each other. We don’t want our year to look bad in front of the whole academy, right?” Sejin advised.

Wooseok was thinking very deeply _“If someone were to play Snow White then Sakura-san would fit best for the character. She is the most popular female student in the 2nd year. So I think she would do great as Snow White. As for the prince, ermm… I think Jinhyuk would fit best as a prince however on the other hand Seungyoun also looks prince-like, more of a dark prince I guess. Hrmm… who do I choose then?”_

In the end, Wooseok voted both of Jinhyuk and Seungyoun as the prince.

……………………………………………………

“Okay guys! We have a decision. Drum roll please!” Sejin was ready to announce the character’s results as the other students support him with a human-made drumroll. “The one who will be playing as the Prince is…” everyone went silent for a moment.

**“LEE JINHYUK!”**

Jinhyuk stood up and waved like a prince-like. “Thank you guys, I’ll do my best!”

“Drum roll again! And Snow White will be played by…” Sejin smiled, the results were unexpected for him. Although he believes this ‘person’ will do a great job playing Snow White. “Congratulations…”

**“KIM WOOSEOK!” **

Wooseok’s eyes went big. “Me?!!”

………………………………………..

**END OF FLASHBACK**

The maknaes were trying to hold a laugh. They didn’t expect Wooseok-hyung to play as the princess of the story. “Poor Wooseok-hyung” They all had the same thought. However, Junho was shining with excitement. His Wooseok-hyung will play as a Disney princess. Wouldn’t that be nice! He tried not to show any reaction but her lips couldn't hide his happy smile.

“Cheer up Wooseok-hyung! I think you’ll make a good princess! Besides, you’re already pretty enough to be a princess!” Minhee tried to cheer Wooseok up.

“That doesn’t help the situation Minhee-ah” Wooseok buried his face. He was too tired to be mad at Minhee. He really thought Sakura would be playing as Snow White however the whole 2nd year knew she was busy with the Student Council as she is the Vice President, so they didn’t want to bother her with the play. Besides, Sakura was more than happy to help with the props and she is an excellent designer and sewer.

“Hey? You do have those different personalities right? Why don’t you use one of its, hyung? I think the Earth Wooseok fits perfectly considering he’s the gentle mother-like type” Minhee gave Wooseok a stupid (brilliant) idea.

_Why didn’t I think of that?_ Wooseok cheered silently.

“I know you don’t like it Wooseok-hyung, but the whole 2nd year High School depends on it!” Dongpyo shaked Wooseok. “Please, do it for us” he made a cute teary face. This was their secret weapon to persuade Wooseok.

The other maknaes followed Dongpyo including Minhee and Junho. “Please, Wooseok-hyung. For us” they begged.

Wooseok raised his face. He felt bad disappointing his maknaes. “Alright, I’ll work hard for you guys” he smiled sweetly at them. At least, his maknaes and others would enjoy the play.

“Yeay! Thank you, Wooseok-hyung” all of them hugged Wooseok as Wooseok chuckled softly.

Then, they looked at Yohan who was still clouded with fear and self-doubt “We’re sure Yohan-hyung can slay the fashion show. Please put trust on yourself, hyung!” they cheered for Yohan.

“Relax Yohan, I’ll help you with practice okay” Hangyul also tried to cheer him up.

Yohan tried to smile. “Thanks, guys” However, he was still uncertain about the fashion-show.

* * *

Seungyoun heard there’s a knock on the door, so he quickly went to open it. “Wooseokie!” he was surprised that Wooseok’s was in front of the door. “What brings you here?”

“Sorry to disturb you Seungyoun but can you help me with something?”

“Sure! Please, come in!” he invited Wooseok to his room. “And you’re not disturbing me, I was just going through the script and memorizing my lines” he smiled sweetly at the smaller one.

“Where’s Hangyul?” Wooseok asked as he didn’t see the younger one.

“Oh, Hangyul is with Yohan, I think they’re at the Sewing Club. Yena and Chaewon wanted to take their measurements for the clothes” explained Seungyoun. “So what could I help you with?”

Wooseok fidgeted nervously “Well, I was thinking if you could help me with my lines and my acting and please be honest with my acting. I don’t want to mess things up”

Seungyoun smiled to his friend. “Sure! I would love too”

“Thanks Seungyoun. You’re a life-saver” Wooseok hugged Seungyoun which caused the other to blush.

“S… Sure. Now, let’s practice” Seungyoun released himself from the hug. Afraid if Wooseok heard his heart beating loudly.

……………………………………..

Both of them didn’t notice that 2 hours had already passed by. They were busy in character and practicing that they became unaware that time has passed so fast.

Now, they were practising the scene where Snow White was poisoned by her (his?) stepmother and the prince had come to save his love. Seungyoun was beginning to sweat as he was about to kiss Wooseok. He was currently playing as the prince. He had a bad feeling about this.

“Are you sure that, you want to practice the scene together Wooseokie?”

Wooseok who was now lying on the bed pretending to be poisoned, opened his eyes. “Of course Seungyoun, I want to go through all of the scenes” he whined and proceeds to fake sleeping.

“O… Okay then” Seunyoun got into his role.

…………………………………….

**In Scene**

_The Prince, who had searched far and wide, heard of the maiden who slept in the glass coffin. The prince was mesmerized as he saw the beautiful maiden, sleeping soundly as if she had no worries about the days that would come by. He heard from the dwarfs that the fair maiden was poisoned by her (his) stepmother due to jealousy. So, it was his duty to save the maiden from her (his) endless sleep._

“I am sorry I came late my dear. However, do not fear as I shall save you” he whispered romantically. The prince couldn’t bear to steal Snow White’s first kiss, so he kissed her (his) forehead. He kissed Snow White’s forehead lovingly as if they were long time lovers.

Snow White opened her (his) eyes, as she (he) looked at her (his) savior. She (he) smiled sweetly at the prince “Thank you for saving me” she (he) smiled thankfully. “How could I ever repay your kind deed?”

The prince stroked her (his) cheeks. “For the first time I saw you, I knew it was love. Marry me, please?”

“Yes!” Snow White hugged the prince, she (he) was happy that she (he) found her (his) happiness and love.

_And they lived happily ever after. _

_The End_

……………………………………..

Wooseok slowly released Seungyoun from the hug. His face was now blushing madly from receiving a forehead kiss from Seungyoun. “T… Thank you” he didn’t know what to say. He was the one that told Seungyoun to proceed with the scene, so why did he blush after it?

Seungyoun distanced himself from Wooseok. “S… Sure” he too was blushing. He had just kissed (forehead kiss) Kim Wooseok! He was really flustered thinking about that.

“Ermmm… About that kiss…” both of them tried to speak however…

“Seungyoun!!!” Hangyul shouted Seungyoun’s name as he pushed to door loudly causing Wooseok and Seungyoun to be shocked. “Oh, you’re here too Wooseok-hyung? Yohan was looking for you and why the heck are you guys red?”

That question startled them “Nothing!” they both shouted, still blushing.

“Okay then, if you say so” Hangyul was still suspicious of them but that's not important right now. “Oh, before and I forget the Student Council wants to see us and don’t ask me why, because I don’t know”

Wooseok and Seungyoun looked at each other and then the younger one in front of them “Okay”

“Wow, both of you seemed to be very cooperative today. Are you sure, you guys are okay?” Hangyul questioned.

“Yeah, never been better!” they both answered.

“Geez, what are doing? The Student Council wants to see us now!” Yohan suddenly came to their room after failing to find Wooseok in his room.

* * *

They wondered why they were called to the Student Council room.

“Why all thirty-one of us got called all of the sudden?” whispered Yohan to Hangyul.

“I have no idea but the good thing is I didn’t cause any trouble today” Hangyul smiled proudly as Yohan sweat-drop.

“Wow, sounds like good news to my ears” Yohan said irritated. Why were we called anyway? There were 20 students from the special ability department (X1 and BY9) groups and also another 11 students from the general education department.

“Greetings everyone, sorry to bother you on such a great evening” Kwon Eunbi, the President of the Student Council great them. “I know you all are wondering why we called you so please allow me to explain” she smiled “Before that, allow us to make a head count first”

Miyawaki Sakura, the Vice President step ahead “From the High School Special Ability Department; Han Seungwoo, Cho Seungyoun, Kim Wooseok, Lee Sejin, Lee Jinhyuk, Lee Hangyul, Kim Yohan, Song Yuvin, Hwang Yunseong and Koo Jungmo.

Kang Hyewon, the Council’s Secretary continued, “From the Middle School Special Ability Department; Cha Junho, Son Dongpyo, Kang Minhee, Lee Eunsang, Song Hyeongjun, Nam Dohyon, Kim Minkyu, Ham Wonjin, Keum Donghyun and Tony”

“From the High School General Education Department; Park Sunho, Kang Hyeonsu, Choi Byungchan, Kim Kookheon, Kim Sihun and Lee Hyeop” Choi Yena, the Council’s Treasurer continued after Hyewon.

“And last but not least, from the Middle School General Education Department; Choi Suhwan, Joo Changwook, Kim Hyeonbin, Kim Dongyun and Lee Jinwoo” Eunbi finished the head count and smiled…

“Congratulations, you’ve been picked to perform a special closing performance for the mid-year festival”

Everyone went silent. They were too shocked by the sudden announcement.

“You’ve got to be kidding me” Wooseok feels like he’s going to get a headache after that.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

After two weeks went by, mid-year festival was now beginning. Everybody was busy in that week, especially when the of the High School performance came by. The High School performance was on the end of the mid-year festival’s week. Also, it’s the day of the closing ceremony.

Students, teachers, academy’s staffs and invited guests were gathering at the open hall to watch the performance from the high school students. All of the maknaes had made sure that they sat in the front as they want a clear view to see their hyung’s performances. They all clapped their hand as Eunbi was on the stage, giving her words.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I thank you for your support today because without you, the mid-year festival would not succeed like this. So, without further a due please enjoy, these performances prepared by the High School Students. Have fun everyone!” the crowd clapped loudly and suddenly, it became quiet.

The 1st year was the first to perform. **BOSS** by **NCT U** was played as the background music and Hangyul and Yohan was the first to walk.

“Hangyul-hyung, Yohan-hyung!!! Looking cool and handsome!” shouted the maknaes in front as if they were their fans. Hangyul and Yohan did have manly auras that evening.

Yohan and Hangyul walked confidently, making sure to pose well also. The choice of clothes suited them very well (Hangyul wore the wine-coloured suit from Love Shoot while Yohan wore his black army-like suit during BOSS). The entire female student’s shrieked loudly as they winked at them and posed manly in front and headed back.

Next was, Yuvin, Yunseong and Jungmoo (they all wore their respective clothes during the Group X Battle) they walked after Yohan and Hangyul had finished.

Minkyu, Wonjin, Tony are Donghyun screamed “Way to go hyungs!” loudly.

As soon as the BOSS song was over, **Boy With Luv** by **BTS** was played. It gave a cheerful atmosphere which everybody enjoyed it.

Yohan and Hangyul were now in a new set of clothes. It seems that they are modelling some simple but dashing purple clothes (imagine this when X1 wore during Like Always on The Show -190910-). Both Yohan and Hangyul looked cute and young (?) at the moments. They both gave a cheerful look to the crowd, as they waved at them.

After the second part, now the finale has now come. The music went silent for a moment and the lights were out.

For the finale, they decided to play a song called **MOVE** by **X1**. The big surprised was Yohan began to rap.

_Dung-geun moyang-i chacheum jeong-gyohaejil ttae_

_We can call this young_

Hangyul then continued by singing at the pre-chorus of the song.

_Geuggwageug-ilsulog aju ppaleuge ikkeullyeo_

_Umjig-yeo _

Both of them made the signature move of the song and went to the stage. The crowd cheered loudly for them.

Yohan and Hangyul were now wearing black and white themed clothes (the clothes X1 wore when they performed FLASH during The Show -190903-). They both look handsome and elegant at the same time. They walked confidently through the stage and posed at the end. Both of them also gave the crowd a surprise when Hangyul tilted Yohan’s chin and leaned towards Yohan, a kissing like position.

The crowd went crazy as their maknaes gave them an “Eeeww!” while other covered their precious eyes.

After that, both of them posed normally and the whole 1st year went on the stage. A sign that their fashion show was done!

The crowd gave them a round of applause. It was an epic opening performance and they enjoyed it well.

“Thank you for the amazing fashion performance” Yena was on the stage. “Well, ladies and gentleman, let’s enjoy the second performance!” she announced as the lights had went out again.

“Seungwoo-hyung is up next guys! He’s the main vocal for the Acapella-Choir!” Dongpyo jumped. He couldn’t wait to see his hyung in action!

When the lights slowly went on again the 3rd year students were already on the stage. They made a harmony humming as they started to sing…

**(Imagine their Acapella Remix just like Pitch Perfect) **

_Seems like everybody's got a price, I wonder how they sleep at night_

_When the sale comes first, And the truth comes second_

_Just stop for a minute and smile_

**Seungwoo step ahead, singing his solo part (Acapella background)**

_Everybody look to the left, Everybody look to the right_

_Can you feel that yeah, We're paying with love tonight_

**Then everyone sings together**

_It's not about the money money money, We don't need your money money money_

_We just wanna make the world dance, Forget about the price tag_

_Ain't about the uh cha-ching cha-ching, Ain't about the yeah b-bling b-bling_

_Wanna make the world dance, Forget about the price tag_

_Price tag… Yeah… Yeah… Yeah.._

**Second Part of the Acapella-Remix (Imagine them as the Bellas when they sang this)**

_When tomorrow comes, I'll be on my own_

_Feeling frightened of, The things that I don't know_

_When tomorrow comes, Tomorrow comes_

_Tomorrow comes…_

_And though the road is long, I look up to the sky_

_And in the dark I found, I lost hope that I won't fly_

_And I sing along, I sing along_

_And I sing along~…_

**Seungwoo’s Solo Part **

_I got all I need when I got you and I_

_I look around me, and see a sweet life_

_I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_

_You're getting me, getting me through the night_

**Together**

_Kick start my heart when you shine it in my eyes_

_Can't lie, it's a sweet life_

_I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_

_You're getting me, getting me through the night_

**Seungwoo’s Solo Part (Imagine this as he sang to One’It)**

_Cause you're my flashlight (flashlight)_

_You're my flashlight (flashlight)_

_You're my flashlight_

The lights suddenly went out again and when the lights were on all of the 3rd year student were now wearing white attire shining with sparkling ice like diamonds.

Seungwoo looked like a ‘Snow-King’ when his attire consists of a white suit adorned with diamond snowflakes and is set off by a flowing cape split in two in the back. He looked like a king! Then the 3rd year started to sing an acapella version of **Into The Unknown** from **Frozen 2**.

_Into the unknown, Into the unknown_

_Into the unknown_

_(Oh), (Oh), Whoa_

**Seungwoo’s Solo Part**

_Are you out there? Do you know me?_

_Can you feel me? Can you show me?_

**Together**

_Ooh_

_(Ah) ooh, (Ah) ooh_

_(Ah) ooh, (Ah) ooh_

_(Ah) ooh…_

**Seungwoo’s Solo Part**

_Where are you going? Don't leave me alone_

_How do I follow you?_

_Into the unknown? _

Everyone was clapping of how high Seungwoo sang the last part. He truly is King of Vocals. However there’s more, they were now humming **Show Yourself** from **Frozen 2**.

**Seungwoo’s Solo Part **

_Come to me now, Open your door_

_Don't make me wait, One moment more_

_Oh, come to me now, Open your door_

_Don't make me wait, One moment more_

**Together**

_Show yourself, Step into the power_

_Throw yourself, Into something new_

_You are the one you've been waiting for_

**Seungwoo’s Solo Part**

_All of my life (All of your life)_

_Oh, show yourself!_

**Together**

_Ah-ah, ah-ah, Ah-ah, ah-ah_

_Ah-ah, ah-ah, Ah-ah, ah-ah_

_Ah-ah, ah-ah, Ah-ah, ah-ah_

After they sang the last part, there were diamond like snow falling from the sky (Wooseok helped them creating diamond like snow using his ice element ability). The crowd cheered aloud, enjoyed the magical scene.

“Man! Seungwoo-hyung really did well singing those high notes” Wonjin praised after the saw the amazing performance from the 3rd year. The maknaes were proud like a mother hearing those praises.

“Thank you for the magical experience! Ladies and gentlemen please give a round of applause for the 3rd year!” Eunbi cheered. “Okay last but not least, the last high school performance for today!”

The crowd cheered and whistled loudly. They couldn’t wait to see the play from the 2nd year especially when the infamous Kim Wooseok was playing as a princess.

“Good luck, Wooseok-hyung, Seungyoun-hyung, Sejin-hyung and Jinhyuk-hyung” cheered the maknaes loudly.

The lights went out again, signalling that the play was about to begin.

_Once upon a time there lived a beautiful and lovely little Princess named Snow White. Her vain and wicked stepmother the Queen feared that someday Snow White’s beauty would surpass her own. So she dressed the little Princess in rags and forced her to work as a Scullery Maid. _ **(Narrator) **

The background music and lights was turn on as the ‘Evil Queen’ went on the stage.

“Hmmphh, I absolutely look dashing I… I mean beautiful today” the queen proudly boast about herself.

The maknaes couldn’t hold their laugh anymore as they burst into a laugh. “HAHAHAHA! The evil queen is Seungyoun-hyung. That’s dramatic!” they laugh out loudly.

Seungyoun on the other hand was starting to get irritated at his maknaes. He could hear them laughing from the stage, especially that dolphin-shriek from Dohyon. Oh, how he wanted to chase them now.

Yes, he, Cho Seungyoun, will be playing as the evil queen. Apparently, his so called ‘bad boy image’ (which he disagree) was the winning ticket for him to be voted as a villain. Well, he was voted as a villain as he have to do his job perfectly now.

“Slave in the Magic Mirror, Come from the farthest space,

Through wind and darkness I summon thee,

Speak! Let me see thy face!” he chanted a spell to wake the magic mirror.

“What wouldst thou know, my queen?” Magic mirror Sejin appeared.

“Magic Mirror on the wall, Who is the fairest one of all?” the evil queen asked the one million dollar question to the mirror.

“Famed is thy beauty, Majesty but hold, a lovely maid I see,

Rags cannot hide her gentle grace. Alas, she is far fairer than thee,

Lips red as the rose, Hair black as ebony, Skin white as snow,

She is Snow White” Magic Mirror Sejin answered.

“Yeah, Kim Wooseok is the fairest of them all” Seungyoun suddenly thinks how beautiful Wooseok was which made the crowd burst into a laugh.

“I… I mean… there’s only one fair lady in this world and that’s me!” the evil Queen was now mad as she ordered a huntsman to kill her daughter.

“My faithful huntsman, you will kill her! Make doubly sure you do not fail, bring back her heart in this!” the evil queen gave the huntsman a wooden box.

“Now go!” she said as she laughed wickedly.

_Meanwhile, Snow White was at the forest. She was picking flowers with her animals friends. _ **(Narrator)**

Earth Wooseok entered the stage wearing his Snow White costume (please be noted that Kim Wooseok is currently wearing a dress). The crowd gasped as they saw the beautiful princess. Just like the mirror had said she had lips red as the rose, her hair black as ebony (the makeup artist dyed his hair black) and her skin white as snow (the girls were jealous of how smooth Wooseok’s skin is).

“What a wonderful day today?” she said as she smelled her basket full of flowers. She then looked at the crowd. “Isn’t it?” then she gave them a warm and gentle smile.

The whole crowd was stunned by Wooseok’s beauty. He looked like a fallen angel from the heaven. How could a human be as beautiful as he is?!

Snow White was busy picking flowers that she didn’t notice there was a huntsman near her. The huntsman was close to her, he took out his hunting knife and was about to take aim her heart.

“Alas, dear huntsman, please have mercy” Snow White gave a teary look as she begged for her life. “I promise to run into the woods and I’ll never come back again”

The huntsman was also stunned by Snow white’s beauty. He couldn’t kill such a beautiful thing. “Oh, poor sweet child. Go on then. Run off” he said, happily letting the girl go. “It seems like your prettiness has blind my eyes! I think I’ll die peacefully now” the huntsman went back to the castle.

“So?! Where is my daughter’s heart?” the queen demanded.

“I’m sorry your highness, but I could bear to kill such beautiful lady!” the huntsman apologized. If he was going to be headed than he willingly do it.

“And here I thought you’re a coward, killing innocent people when someone’s order you!” the queen didn’t faced him as she throws a bag full of golden coins.

Eh? The evil queen seems nice? The crowds began questioning.

“Don’t bother anymore kind sir, however I’ll be taking matters on my own now” said the queen and smiled wickedly which made the crowd shudders.

**Meanwhile**

_After Snow White ran to the woods, she found shelter in the dwarfs’ house. The dwarfs’ were more than happy be accompanied by the beautiful maiden. She cooks, cleans and mostly takes good care of them. Days passed filled with happiness, singing and laughter. One day, they decided to go to the mines again, digging diamonds. Before they left, they warned Snow White not to talk or trust other people. _ **(Narrator)**

Snow White was sweeping the floor as she hums a beautiful melody.

“So, it seems that you’re in a good condition my daughter”

Snow White turned back as she saw her step mother, glaring at her. “M… Mother?! How did you find me?!”

She gave her an evil smile. “Simple darling, you’re animal friends seems to be gathering all together and besides your GPS is on. Easy for me to track you, darling”

Snow White was shocked that wasn’t in the script, so maybe the evil Queen was doing something different. Snow White took it positively and went with the flow. “It seems I forgot to turn it off”

The crowd laughed loudly. It seems that the play was like modern fairy tale.

“So, are you trying to kill me now?”

“No, believe me or not you’ll die due to poison in a minute. I’m just here to warn you”

“What?! How can I die when you’re not giving me a poison apple or something?”

“Please darling, those tricks are old-fashioned and cheap. It’s not trending nowadays. Remember, I warned you” with that the evil Queen goes from there.

Snow White could only look at her with suspicion as she leaves. “That’s weird” she muttered.

_Not long after that the dwarfs came back. They excitedly told Snow White that they found a dark amethyst coloured diamond. They showed it to Snow White._ **(Narrator)**

_“This doesn’t seem right? None of this is in the script” _Earth Wooseok thought silently but he decided to keep acting.

The moment Snow White / Earth Wooseok touched the amethyst diamond he felt dizzy and collapsed. The crowd gasped. Seungwoo, Yohan, Hangyul, Yuvin, Jungmoo and Yunseong also panicked from the backstage.

The dwarfs were shocked to see Snow White collapsed and looked at the others, the backstage members told them to just continue. Now, they were very far from the script.

“Is it me or are they silently panicking?” Eunsang told the others.

“It seems so” Junho continued.

_So beautiful even in death, that the dwarfs could not find it in their hearts to bury her, they fashioned a coffin of glass and gold and kept eternal vigil at her side. _ **(Narrator)**

They just continued they play and lay Snow White in a glass coffin filled with flowers. They just hoped that ‘the prince’ could save her.

Prince Jinhyuk enterd the stage. The girls shrieked as they saw Lee Jinhyuk handsome like a real life prince.

_The Prince, who had searched far and wide, heard of the maiden who slept in the glass coffin. _ **(Narrator)**

“I am sorry I came late my dear. However, do not fear as I shall save you” the prince lowering his face ready to kiss Snow White.

Seungyoun or the evil queen, who is behind the stage, felt jealous that Jinhyuk was going to kiss Wooseok but the unexpected happens. The stage went dark and when the lights came back on, they saw six men in black on stage. They were holding knifes ready to stab Wooseok and Jinhyuk.

“Watch out!” without thinking Seungyoun went on the stage as he tried to protect Wooseok and Jinhyuk. He used his telekinesis ability to take away those knifes and throw it somewhere far from them and the audiences.

Jinhyuk on the other hand use his magnetokinesis ability to atomically bond metals near him and used it to around the black men, preventing them from moving. “This is not what I imagined Snow White would be!” However, two of them manage to escape from Jinhyuk and took out guns ready to shoot them.

“Seungyoun-hyung!” the X1 maknaes screamed from their seats.

“Jinhyuk-hyung!” the BY9 maknaes also did the same thing.

“This what you get running from us, Cho Seungyoun” Both of them want to shoot Seungyoun and Jinhyuk. They pulled the pistol’s trigger then a loud shot sound was heard. However, the shots did not hit them as Seungyoun and Jinhyuk were protected by an earth wall in front of them.

Luckily, Snow White / Earth Wooseok who realised from her / his ‘sleep’ quickly used his earth element to protect them. “Don’t you dare hurt those two” he said angrily and used his ability again to make an earth fist from bellow the men in black. Those two were knocked out immediately. Earth Wooseok used his ability again and manipulated the earth surrounding them, preventing them to make any moves.

“Wooseok!” both Seungyoun and Jinhyuk went to the Snow White.

However, things went unexpected again when smoke gas appeared and obscure everyone's view. When the smoke was gone six of the men were now gone.

“What happened?! Where have they gone?” Earth Wooseok looked around only to realize that the audience was still staring at them. “Oh my God!” he gasped. He was more surprised that Seungyoun hugged him in front of the audience.

“I’m glad you’re safe” he whispered happily. For a moment he thought that Wooseok could be killed by those men.

Earth Wooseok who was blushing, whispered nervously to Seungyoun “We’re still on the stage!”

Seungyoun who just realised what he was doing quickly improvised “Oh my darling daughter! I thought I lost you just now! Those assassins from the neighbouring kingdom!” he was back with his character again. “I’m so sorry my dear! My jealousy went the best of me. I hope you can forgive me, dear!” Seungyoun dramatically acted.

“Oh mother! I forgive you! Let us live happily now!” Earth Wooseok too went with the flow and hugged his mother.

Jinhyuk step in and said “And they live happily ever after! The End!”

The audience roared, whistled and clapped loudly. “That was epic! Who knew there was a fighting scene!” they cheered loudly. They seemed to be more than satisfied with the 2nd year play. Some of them let out a tear “I’m happy that Snow White work things up with her mother!”

The maknaes also cheered loudly for them. “Way to go hyungs!”

“Told ya, the audience loved some action!” said a 2nd year student.

“I don’t know what happened just now, but good job everyone!” Lee Chaeyeon clapped her hands. This situation was beyond their control just now but she thinks that Seungyoun and Wooseok did a great job improvising it.

The entire 2nd year student went on the stage a bowed to the audience and waved at them.

“That’s an amazing play from the 2nd year! Give them a big round of applause ladies and gentlemen” Sakura was the last that went on the stage. “Now let us invite Principle Lee Dong Wook to give the closing speech and end our mid-year festival. The honors is yours sir” with that the principle went on stage to give his speech.

“Yah! The principle is on the stage! We have to get going guys!” Dongpyo alarmed the other as a sign they should go backstage right now.

“Right!"

* * *

“I thank you for coming to the mid-year festival. I hope we can see each other very soon and please do continue to the academy” the principle bowed earning a round of applause from the audience. 

The principle then walk to the middle of the stage. “Please enjoy the last performance for today. It’s show time!” he gave them his signature ‘it’s show time’ as the lights went out.

When the lights were on, they audience could see 31 students of the academy standing on the stage. Looking very dashing with their school uniforms (the official uniforms from PDX101) while they were giving them a bright smile.

Son Dongpyo was seen at the center of them.

**X1-MA** from **Produce X 101**

_Bichi boiji anha_

_Kkeuteopsneun teoneol sok_

_Museowo geobina_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Al su eopsneun naeiri_

_Neomuna duryeowo_

_Gwaenchanha power up!_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Jichyeosseureojyeodo_

_Pogihago sipeodo_

_Nal meomchujima_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Ijjima nohjima_

_Kkumkkwowassdeon geu sungan_

_Hanbeon deo burn it up_

_Don’t give up pogihajima_

_Sumjima bicheul hyanghae naga_

_Sesange jijima jijima jijima jijima_

_'Cause I’m gonna shine for you_

_(Pick me up!)_

_Nae soneul nohji nohji ma_

_Duryeowo haji hajima_

_Oneulbam neowana_

_Huhoen namgijima_

_Jeoldaero pogihajima_

_Nae soneul nohji nohji ma_

_Duryeowo haji hajima_

_Oneulbam neowana_

_Huhoen namgijima_

_Jeoldaero pogihajima hajima_

**Yohan Becomes The Center & Dance Break**

_Nae kkumeul pogihajima_

_Naege jima jijima_

_Oneulbam ijjima_

_Hanbeon deo pick me up_

_Jeoldaero pogihajima hajima_

_Nae kkumeul pogihajima_

_Naege jima jijima_

_Oneulbam ijjima_

_Hanbeon deo pick me up_

_Jeoldaero pogihajima hajima_

_I want you, pick me up_

_Nawa hamkke dallyeoga_

_Soneul nohjima_

_Now it’s show time!_

_Jima jijima_

_Jeoldaero pogihajima hajima_

_Nareul makjima makjima! _

Seungwoo, Seungyoun, Wooseok, Yohan, Hangyul, Junho, Dongpyo, Minhee, Eunsang, Hyeongjun, Dohyon, Jinhyuk, Sejin, Yuvin, Yunseong, Jungmo, Minkyu, Wonjin, Tony, Donghyun, Kookheon, Jinwoo, Dongyun, Hyeop, Sunho, Hyeonsu, Sihun, Suhwan, Changwook, Hyeonbin and Byungchan ended the song as they posed perfectly, everyone looked perfect as an ending fairy.

The audience, students, teachers and staffs clapped their hands, amazed by the closing performance from the High School & Middle School Special Ability Department and General Education Department. X1-MA was probably a performance they will never forget in their whole life.

All 31 of them then held hands as they bowed. “Thank you everyone!” he said together and went off the stage.

…………………………………………….

At the back stage they hugged each other and praised each other for their hard work within two weeks.

“Good job everyone!” Seungwoo congratulated everyone.

The hyungs and the maknaes cheered happily then there was a firework display and every one of them enjoyed the display happily.

* * *

“I knew you were the one that picked 31 of them for the closing ceremony” Solar glared at Moonbyul who smiled proudly at herself. She smiled because this year, the mid-year festival was different from the previous.

“Relax Solar” she clams down the Literature teacher. “Besides, the plan went perfectly as I planned and hey Hwasa and Principle Lee Dong Wook supported that idea”

“You’re just lucky that all 31 of them agrees to participate in the closing ceremony” Solar rubbed her forehead, dizzy with the attitude of the Chemistry teacher who was also the Student Council advisor.

“Relax Solar, the good thing they had given their best today. I got to admit the boys did a magnificent job performing today” Whee In, the Mathematics teacher said.

“Oui, and also this year’s High School performances were outstanding. The fighting Snow White was my favourite though” the sexy English teacher, Hwasa supported as she handed them some drinks. “Cheers for today?” she holds her glass.

The four teachers cheered and prayed next year mid-year festival would be amazing as this year.

* * *

“Darn it!!!” a man kicked a chair until it flew away. “I can’t believe my plan has failed!”

“How can it not fail? It was darn stupid” another man said while playing with his knife.

“I hope you got a new plan because the boss won’t be satisfied if we don’t get the mind ability user and also the nullification ability user” said another one as he yawned.

“Don’t worry, I have a new one” the first man smiled wickedly as he was about to commence another dirty plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah! So how was it? Did you guys enjoyed it?  
I know I've got some explanations to do and I will be explaining it here.
> 
> This this story IZ'ONE is the current Student Council and Eunbi as the current President, before this was Seungwoo. I'm sorry if I didn't write about the other members but they will make an appearance soon!
> 
> MAMAMOO members is also their teachers 😍 The reason why I did this because MAMAMOO and X1 perform during the opening ceremony of the 100th Korea's National Sports Festival. Also, I am a MAMAMOO fan! 🤣 My bias is Moonbyul 💖
> 
> And I'm sorry if I didn't write Seungwoo's past. I'll be writing on the next chapter! ❤❤❤
> 
> Next Chapter: Seungwoo's Past & Training Camp 
> 
> If you enjoyed reading, don't forget to leave some kudos, bookmarks and some comments! I enjoyed reading them :)  
If you have suggestion, just leave it in the comments. Thanks! (♥ω♥ ) ~♪
> 
> See you, soon!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11 is finally here!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy reading!
> 
> Btw, I can't write a beautiful story like others (rolls)
> 
> Beware of writing mistakes! Tehee ;)

**Chapter 11**

At the back stage they hugged each other and praised each other for their hard work within two weeks.

“Good job everyone!” Seungwoo congratulated everyone.

The hyungs and the maknaes cheered happily then there was a firework display and every one of them enjoyed the display happily

………………………………………………………..

It’s been a week since the mid-year festival, the hyung line became very famous throughout the academy. Everyone was talking about them and how cool their performances especially for the closing ceremony. Since then a certain ‘Snow White’ became one of the hot topics everyone was talking about and that ‘Snow White’ became a little bit irritated of the attention he was gaining.

Now the boys are focusing on training and learning their abilities again and it’s been three days since Dongpyo discovered another ability of his. That was his force field ability; the ability that allows him to project powerful fields of manipulated energy. With that ability, he can create a shield, wall, or a field formed from energy.

Dongpyo discovered his second ability when Hyeonjung and Eunsang were nearly hit by a big heavy metal due to a mistake from one their classmates while training. It seems that his panicked state and his desire to protect those two had awakened his second ability. That’s why Dongpyo had to take extra training classes to learn more of his second ability.

Seungwoo at first was worried that Dongpyo will more tired because now he has to master two abilities and come to the dorms sooner than his friends but Dongpyo has convinced his father not to worry about his situation and he's more than happy to know he has a second ability. He believes that that with his second ability he can protect his beloved ones from danger.

“Geez appa, don’t worry about me! I’m just having extra training classes” Dongpyo pouted when Seungwoo complained that he went back to the dorms late last night.

“I clearly know that Pyo but I’m just telling you not to train too hard. It will affect your health” Seungwoo said worriedly.

They were now having lunch together. Dongpyo ate quickly because he wants to continue training his ability and he’s planning on doing so until late in the evening. That’s why Seungwoo was very worried about him and not just him everyone was also worried about him. Dongpyo was pushing himself too hard.

“Seungwoo-hyung is right Dongpyo. Don’t train too hard. It took me a long time to control my elemental abilities and there still some that I couldn’t control” Wooseok supported. He too was very worried about Dongpyo. “Just take a little step at a time, please?”

“Mom and dad are right, Dongpyo” Minhee continued. “You don’t want our parents to constantly worry about you right?”

“I’m sorry Seungwoo-hyung and Wooseok-hyung but this training is very important to me. Besides, if I can control my second ability then I can protect everyone” Dongpyo with enthusiasm. “I know my limits and I will stop when I’m tired okay?” Dongpyo gave them a sweet smile, trying to convince them he was okay. “Oh, I have to go now! See u guys at dinner!” he quickly got up and ran.

“Dongpyo!” Seungwoo and Wooseok shouted but Dongpyo was too fast, he already ran away from them.

“I know both of you are worried but let’s just trust him okay?” Hangyul tried to cheer them up. He was also worried about Dongpyo but he decided to trust him, for now.

“I think you’re right, Hangyul. Let’s just trust him for now, hyung” Wooseok patted Seungwoo’s shoulder, like a wife trying to cheer up her husband.

“Okay” Seungwoo tried to smile. “Thank you”

They were about to enjoy their lunch again when a group of high school students came to them, shouting Seungwoo’s name. “Seungwoo-hyung!”

“What’s the matter? Is there a problem?”

“Seungwoo-hyung! Please help our friend! He’s hurt badly during training just now!”

“What?! Alright! Take me to your friend” Seungwoo quickly followed them, leaving his friends there.

…………………………………

When Seungwoo arrived at the health room, the first thing he saw is blood. It seems that the student was indeed badly injured as the blood was already spilling on the patient’s bed. The student had a large wound on the left side of his shoulder and several other wounds on both his legs. He was in great pain as he wept. His friends behind Seungwoo could only cry in panic as they saw their friend in that state. The nurses were in relief as they saw the healing user.

“Please, save him Seungwoo-hyung” they begged.

“Alright but please stay outside” Seungwoo said. He didn’t want them to see their friend in pain. They all nodded as they trusted Seungwoo to heal their friend.

Seungwoo went to the injured student and sat beside him “Please, bear with me. I’ll try my best to heal you” he said as he started to use his healing ability on the student and prayed that his injuries will be healed.

…………………………………….

“There done!” Seungwoo said in relief as he finished healing the student. It took his 15 minutes to heal the student because of the deep wound on his shoulder. Now, the student was sleeping on the bed, probably tried from enduring the wound pain.

His friends were in a relief when they saw their friend was now sleeping and healed. They thanked as they bowed to Seungwoo because of his kindness for healing him. “Thank you so much, Seungwoo-hyung! We don’t know what we’ll do without you”

“You’re welcome and thank you for quickly calling me to heal him. Your friend could die from blood loss if you hadn’t been quick” his soft expression suddenly turned into serious. “But how did your friend got injured that badly?” he asked.

They looked at each other. “We don’t know hyung. We’re training together just know however there was a black flash all of the sudden and when we opened our eyes our friend was already on the ground, badly injured”

_“How could that happen?!”_ Seungwoo thought to himself. _“Is there someone who wants to hurt the students in the academy? A week ago, Wooseok, Seungyoun and the others were attacked suddenly and before that the maknaes were also trying to attack each other”_

“Okay, however if you have information about this incident then please tell me” he said worriedly.

After the school nurse confirmed that the student was now healed fully, Seungwoo excused himself and went to class. It was already passed lunch time now. On his way to his class, he felt dizzy and decided to sit on the bench for a while. It seems that he used too much of his ability just now.

“I told Dongpyo not to push himself too hard but it seems that I’m the one pushing myself hard” he sighed, the fact that he healed five students this morning and another one at lunch time was indeed tiring. His healing ability was indeed remarkable however he seems to be tired after he uses it. “I think I’m going to sleep a bit” he whispered as he quickly falls into a dream.

* * *

**FLASHBACK **

**Seungwoo’s POV**

I was only five when I first discovered my healing ability. You see, I come from a family of healers. For generations, our family has served as healers. Every member of the family has a healing ability. For example, my father can heal others in seconds however it depends on the severity of the wound and his energy and my older sister, Suhwa can heal emotions. It’s kinda unique from the others as she can only heal emotions and I bet her ability is really useful for those who have emotions problems and also it seems she can heal those who are heart-broken too? Hmmm, talk about unique right? If one of the family members who doesn’t have an ability then in the future they will work as doctors, specialist, surgeon or pharmacist. A family of healers as I’ve said.

In short, I’ve discovered my healing ability when I was just little boy. I accidentally healed a bird’s broken wing on my way home with my mother. The whole family was fascinated that I already discovered my powers in such a young age. Heck, even my aunts keep boasting about me to the neighbours and I’m so embarrassed by that. That’s when I knew that in this world they are some who have abilities much different from normal people. That’s also when I first knew about Fly High Academy, a school for those who are special and also my older sister’s current school.

A week after that, a notice came to my house, offering me to be schooled at the academy. However, my mother refused to send me there at such a young age. My mother told the academy to wait for a while until I’m 10 years old before I was transferred there. The academy has considered my mother's reasons and said that my family can transfer me whenever they want because my healing ability was not harmful to others.

However, things weren’t always beautiful as it seems.

……………………………………..

**2 Years Later**

“Seungwoo! Pass the ball to me!”

“Roger that!” I kicked the ball to my friend. We’re currently playing soccer on the field. Soccer is my favourite sport and every evening we’ll play soccer together, well except for Byungchan of course, he just sit and watch us play.

“Goal!!!” we shouted as we successfully made a goal.

“You guys! It’s going to rain! Let’s head back now!” shouted Byungchan across the field, afraid that he will come home wet.

“Geez, that Byungchan really doesn’t like the rain huh?” a friend of mine, Minhoo tried teased Byungchan.

I just laughed at what he said. “Oh there’s a scratch on your knee” I said as I saw a light scratch on his knee, must’ve been from falling just now. “Hold on, let me heal you” I used my ability and within a minute the light wound was healed.

“Seungwoo! You’re not supposed to use your ability in an open space like this!” Byungchan shouted, clearly he’s mad that I’ve used my ability.

“Sorry, but I can’t help myself from healing wounds”

“That’s not the case! What if someone sees you?” he said annoyed. “You’re lucky that the only one who knows you have an ability are us and your family! So, please be careful! You don’t want to be kidnaped right?” I can feel Byungchan’s worries from his word.

“That’s right Seungwoo. Please be careful now on” Minhoo was also worried about me.

“Thanks guys. I’ll try to be careful from now” I smiled to my friends. However, it faded when I saw a grey ring that was around Minhoo’s neck.

_“What’s that?”_ I thought to myself

“Erkhh, it’s already raining. Let’s run now!” Byungchan was the first to run then followed by us.

I decided to let go the fact that I saw something weird on Minhoo’s neck just now. Maybe I was just imagining things.

…………………………………………………...

“Morning” I greeted Byungchan as we walked together to school. The school was near our houses so we decided to walk. “Where’s Minhoo?”

“He’ll be here. Just give a minute or two” Byungchan answered.

It was just the two of us so maybe I could ask Byungchan about the grey ring that was around Minhoo’s neck yesterday. “Have you noticed something, I mean a grey ring around Minhoo’s neck yesterday?”

Byungchan looked at me as if I had two heads. “What’re you saying? There’s nothing around his neck yesterday”

“Owh, I guess I’m just seeing things” I scratched my non-itchy cheeks. ‘_That’s weird I swear I saw it yesterday’_

“See, that’s why we shouldn’t be outside when it’s going to rain” Byungchan sighed, they went home wet yesterday. Again!

“Yah, you shouldn’t be blaming the rain if something weird happened” Minhoo interrupts us as he just arrived.

“Thank you for the advice, Sleeping Beauty” Byungchan glared at Minhoo while Minhoo just chuckled.

My smile faded as soon as I saw the ring again around Minhoo’s neck and this time it was now black! What does it mean? I could tell that something going to happen but I don’t know why?

Byungchan who was near me seems to realise my shocked expression. “Hey, are you seeing the ring again?” he came close and whispered.

“Yeah, but now it’s black” I whispered back, which made Byungchan surprised.

“Hey! What are you guys whispering about?”

“Nothing!” we replied.

“Come on! Let’s go otherwise we’ll be late!” Byungchan changed the topic on purposed so that Minhoo wouldn’t ask anymore.

……………………………………….

The fact that the black ring was still around Minhoo’s neck made me feel uncomfortable. Why is it still there? And it’s getting brighter by seconds.

We were on our way to school. We stopped for a while as the pedestrian light was still red. That’s when I’ve heard an eerie voice in my head and suddenly my mind went blank.

_“Well my child, it seems like you have been chosen by **this **ability. Use it wisely or else destruction my fall upon you”_

What?

Everything went so fast and I couldn’t understand what’s going to happen. I was in my own world until Byungchan’s panicked voice called my name.

“Seungwoo!”

That voice made me realises from my blank thought and the first thing I realise was there was a pool of blood in front of me. Byungchan was crying as he was holding Minhoo’s bloody body. It seems that people started to gather as some tried to get help.

“Minhoo!” I went to them. “What happen?” I said shaken.

“M… Minhoo was hit by a car all of a sudden. He was the first to cross when the light turned green however out of nowhere a speeding car suddenly h… hit him” Byungchan tried to explain while crying.

“Hang on Minhoo!” without much thinking I used my healing ability on him. I prayed that my ability could save him. I was born with this ability to save people right? Then I hope I can save Minhoo.

“S… Seungwoo, it h… hurts” Minhoo spoke in pain as his breath went up and down quickly.

“Don’t worry, I’ll save you” my hands were shaking as I tried to heal him. Everyone around us started to whisper as they saw me using my ability but I couldn’t care less. Healing Minhoo was my priority right now. I was trying my very best to heal him when I saw the black ring around his neck was beginning to fade.

“E… Eh? G… guys, I… I’m f… feeling s… sleepy” Minhoo spoke weakly. His breathing was now unstable as his eyes were now beginning to close.

“Minhoo! Please, hang on for a bit” my hands shook violently when I saw Minhoo who was getting weaker. Byungchan next to me is also panicking.

“I… I’m s… s… sorry but I… I… t… think I… I… c… can’t” he took a deep breath and then his heart stopped beating. The black ring around his neck also disappeared with his life.

“MINHOO!” that was the first time I cried so hard.

………………………………

I was sitting all by myself after I attended Minhoo’s funeral. Minhoo's funeral day was accompanied by rain and black clouds. It was a sign of tears for those who cried and loved him. The cause of his death was also due to the negligence of others. Apparently the person who hit Minhoo the other day was under the influence of drugs and because of it, an innocent life became its victims.

However, I also blamed myself for not being able to save him. If I was strong enough then maybe Minhoo could’ve been saved. I cried silently as the memories of the accident played in my mind.

“Seungwoo” my father called me softly as he sit near me and my sister beside him. “I know you feel sad and guilty about Minhoo’s death but blaming yourself won’t do any difference”

“He’s right Seungwoo. You’re still 7 years old and you still have to learn much more to control your healing ability. Besides, I also felt the same way when I have healing ability but my ability can’t work on healing wounds but only emotions” my sister tried to cheer me.

“Thank you” what they’re telling to tell is true. That’s why I’ll have to work hard to master my healing ability. However, I still have to tell them about the rings that I saw on Minhoo’s neck. “Father, can I tell you something weird before Minhoo’s death?”

“What is it?”

“The truth is something weird happened before Minhoo’s death” My father and my sister look at each other before they look at me, trying to say to continue. “Well you see, I saw a grey and black ring around his neck before he died. Two days ago, a grey ring was around his neck when we played together but it turned black yesterday before he got hit by a car.

My father looked at me worriedly as if something bad had happened.

“However, that black ring suddenly disappeared when Minhoo died” it pained me to recall Minhoo’s death yesterday.

“My son, don’t tell me that you have the d…” suddenly he was cut when Aunt Ahreum called us. As soon as I saw her, my body started to shake in fear again! She had a black ring around her neck!

“Good evening, I thought I came by to give the Han family some fresh vegetables” she smiled as she displayed a basket full of vegetables.

“Thanks aunty, you didn’t have too” my sister took the basket from her and went to place it in the kitchen.

“Nah, the Han family is always kind to our family. At least, this is one way I can repay your kindness” she smiled. “Well, I’ll be going now” she quickly excused herself and then left.

“Seungwoo? What’s wrong?” my sister asked worriedly as I paled.

“There’s a black ring around Aunt Ahreum neck just now!”

………………………………………..

_“Well my child, it seems like you have been chosen by **this **ability. Use it wisely or else destruction my fall upon you”_

The black ring incident still haunts me like a nightmare. I couldn’t stop thinking about it. I already saw two black rings so what’s really going on here? Thinking of it was giving me a headache. So, I decided to wash up before going down to the kitchen for breakfast. But when I went to the kitchen everyone looked at me with concern as if something bad had happened.

“What’s wrong?” I asked when they were giving me a guilty look.

“Aunt Ahreum died this morning. She had a heart attack” my father slowly explained.

“What?! Why is this happening again?” I slowly step back from where I was standing.

_“Isn’t obvious? You have been chosen my child. Death is your partner now”_

“STOP IT” I screamed and accidentally knocked my mother’s precious flowers. The vase broke as the flowers scattered on the floor. “I… I’m sorry mother” I tried to pick up those flowers however the moment I touch them, the flowers began to wilt as it slowly turned into dust. I looked at my shaking hands.

“What’s wrong with me?!” my mind went blank as everything went black.

“Seungwoo!” that was the last thing I’ve heard until fell unconscious.

……………………………………

When I woke up, I saw my sister was holding my hands and my mother who was beside her cried silently. The last time mother cried was when I accidentally fell from a tree, so why was she crying? Did something bad happen?

“Seungwoo!” my sister called as she saw me conscious.

“What happened?”

“You fainted just now, dear” my mother went to hug me and tried to calm me down. “You’re so shocked just now, that’s why you fainted” she explained.

“Where’s father?” I asked as I didn’t see him.

“He’s outside, talking with someone” my sister explained. When my father was finished talking with him, both of them entered the room. Beside my father was a tall-man handsome man, he had a grim-reaper like aura and model-like body structure.

“Han Seungwoo” the mysterious man called me. “I’m Lee Dong Wook, the principle of your sister’s current school” he politely introduced himself. “I’m here because your family (his sister) called me to check on you. It seems that you are currently experiencing some problems I presume?”

“Y… Yes. Yesterday I saw a black ring on Aunt Ahreum’s neck and the next morning she died. The same thing happen to my friend, Minhoo, I saw the same black ring around his neck and the next thing I knew he died, hit by a car” it pained me to remember those things again.

Lee Dong Wook took a deep breath. He felt sorry that such ability had chosen Seungwoo, a 7 year old boy as the current user. “I’m sorry, I really am”

“Is there something wrong with my brother, principle?” Suhwa asked worriedly as she saw he principle look at Seungwoo with concern.

“No, nothing’s wrong with your brother, Suhwa. The problem here is his abilities”

“What’s wrong with my healing a...”

“Death and decay ability, you’re currently the user of that ability” then there’s a pause. Everyone was shocked including me

Lee Dong Wook took that silence to explain further. “Your death ability allows you to discern the nature of a person's death, that’s why you’ve been seeing those black rings. Others cannot see them except you. The decay ability allows you to instantly disintegrate forms of life”

“So the reason the flowers wilt and turned into dust this morning was because of the decay ability” my father looked at me worriedly.

“Seungwoo has three abilities” my sister sat beside me, clearly she was concern.

“Mr and Mrs Han, your son is gifted with the death and decay abilities. These abilities are contrast with his healing ability and I suggest that people mustn’t know about his death and decay abilities. I’m afraid that your son will be in danger if anyone knew about this”

My father and mother were still in shock about my other abilities and then they nodded slowly. “Please if it’s to protect our son, then we will do whatever it takes”

My mother hugged me as she cried “Oh God Seungwoo, why did it have to be you? You’re just a child and yet you’re given this dangerous ability”

“Mrs Han, I will assure you we’ll do our best to protect him. We will not let anyone know Seungwoo’s other abilities and Seungwoo, I know you’re just a child but I want you to do your best in learning and mastering not just your healing ability but also your death and decay abilities. Please, can you promise me that?”

“I… I will do my best sir”

“Then if I may, I want to discuss regarding about Seungwoo’s enrolment in Fly High Academy”

……………………………………….

Three years had passed until I finally went to Fly High Academy when I’m ten years old. The academy and my parents had come to an agreement that until I entered in the academy, I’m not allowed to use any of my abilities which was a burden to me become my decay ability keep coming out without me even knowing it.

According to Principle Lee Dong Wook my healing energy can be restored if I suck the life out of living things like plants using my death ability. However, I will never use that way even if I’m tired. It would be too cruel of me to do that.

“Guess I’ve to do my very best now”

* * *

“What? I’ve been dreaming again” Seungwoo rubbed his sleepy eyes. It seems that he accidentally slept on the bench just now. He got up however his head was still dizzy. “Ouch my head still hurts” Unknown to him, his right hand was currently holding a small tree and that tree suddenly withered because of Seungwoo’s touch. His death ability suddenly took control and began sucking the life force of the plant.

“Oh no! What have I done!” he panicked as the small tree was now withered.

“Hyung!” Seungwoo heard someone calling him and it was Wooseok.

_“Did Wooseok saw what happened just now?”_ he thought to himself, afraid that Wooseok saw his death ability.

“Hyung! I knew something was not right” Wooseok quickly helped Seungwoo to sit on the bench again. “I heard from the juniors that you’re healing a badly injured student, I can’t help to be worried about you” Wooseok looked at him with concern.

“It was nothing. I’m okay, don’t worry about me” Seungwoo tried to convince that he was okay but it didn’t fool Wooseok.

“How could I not worry hyung, you’re tired right now from healing those students. Please, try to take care of yourself more” Wooseok looked like a worried cat.

“I said I’m fine, Wooseokie” Seungwoo smiled as he pinch Wooseok’s cheeks. He couldn’t help himself, Wooseok was being too cute right now.

“Erkkhh” Wooseok was uncomfortable from being pinch by his hyung. Suddenly his gaze fell on the withered small tree, were Seungwoo leaned just know. “Hyung, look at that small tree” Wooseok quickly walked towards the tree while Seungwoo followed behind.

“It seems like Wooseok didn’t saw my death ability just now” Seungwoo whispered.

“Oh, this poor tree, it seems like only time could tell until it dies. Life’s truly is mysterious, right?”

“Yeah” Seungwoo felt guilty, he was the one who made the tree withered and it was his ability that accidentally took the tree’s life force.

“You know what hyung?”

“What?”

“I think that life isn't about finding yourself” Wooseok used his plant ability and softly placed his hand on the tree. “Life is about creating yourself” then he used his plant element to restore the small tree. The leaves were green now and the small tree was full with life again. “That’s why life is mysterious and complicated”

Seungwoo just stood there. He didn’t know what to say to Wooseok.

Plant Wooseok smiled softly at him. My mother always said that…

_“You create your own life because attitude is a choice, happiness is a choice, optimism is a choice. kindness is a choice, giving is a choice and respect is a choice. Whatever choice you make makes you. Choose wisely”_

“That why hyung don’t choose to keep your pain all to yourself. We’re friends right?”

Seungwoo marched forward and quickly hugged Wooseok. “Thank you” he wanted to hear those words for a long. “Please, let’s stay like this for a while”

Wooseok could feel tears on his shoulders. “Okay” he answered as Seungwoo silently cried on his shoulders.

……………………………………..

**After School**

“Seungwoo-hyung! Wooseok-hyung!” they heard Dongpyo called them on their way to the dorms.

“Dongpyo?”

Dongpyo ran as fast as he could and went to hug Seungwoo. “I heard from the others you fainted just now hyung” he said worriedly.

“I think you got it wrong Dongpyo. I didn’t faint I accidently sleep on a bench on my way to class but don’t worry Wooseok helped me afterwards” he felt embarrassed when he slept again, this time while standing and hugging Wooseok. Afterwards Wooseok dragged him to the health room. Wooseok sure was strong even though he’s small.

“Hyung, I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you. For now on, I’ll try not to push myself too hard but you have to promise me the same thing!” Dongpyo pouted.

Seungwoo softly chuckled. “Okay, I promise” he then ruffled Dongpyo’s hair.

“It’s nice that you two make up already” Wooseok who was standing beside them smiled like a mother as he saw the father and son bonding.

“You’re lucky hyung that Wooseok-hyung went to look for you” Dongpyo went to hug Wooseok which Wooseok returned the hug.

“You know what Dongpyo, I’m lucky to have Wooseok”

_‘Indeed, I’m lucky to have you’_

* * *

A week after that, the High School students had to attend training camp. The training camp was held every year for students to focus training, mastering and developing their abilities and it was also Yohan’s first training camp and he was very nervous about it.

“Are we going to train in the woods that have werewolves and we have to survived using our ability?” he shivered in fear when they were gathering to leave for the training camp.

“What?! How could you even think like that? And the answer is no! We just have to train with invited trainers and until they say ‘okay, you’ve passed’ we’re not allowed to leave our training” Hangyul answered. How could Yohan imagined something that crazy!

“Relax Yohan-ah, I know this is your first training camp but the academy won’t do something crazy like that” Wooseok patted Yohan’s head, trying to calm him down. He’s worried about him, Yohan couldn’t sleep well last night because he was nervous.

“Yeah, it’s just like normal training” Seungyoun added.

“Let’s do our best Yohan-ah” Seungwoo tried to cheer him up.

“Thanks guys” Yohan was indeed lucky to have friends like them.

However, unknown to them the maknaes were trying to come up with a crazy idea behind their back.

……………………………………..

“It’s not fair that the hyungs got to go to this luxury resort and we can’t!” Dongpyo said with dissatisfied because the High School’s training camp was held at a luxury resort sponsored by the very rich best friend of Principle Lee Dong Wook.

“Yeah! It’s not fair that the hyungs got to go to this luxury resort” Minhee was also dissatisfied.

“Our training camp was pretty normal than the high school’s right?” Hyeongjun continued. They already had their training camp and their training camp was just near the school’s ground. Well, the maknaes did have fun camping in the forest while training.

“Aww, I wanna go to the beach too!” Dohyon whined.

“Me too! I want to build sand castle with our hyungs” Eunsang added.

“Guys, relax. What can we do? It’s not like we can sneak in and go with them” Junho sighed, however he (accidentally) gave them a crazy idea.

The others looked at him with a shining and excited expression.

“What?”

* * *

**SPECIAL**

Junho was on his way to a ‘secret’ club room. He walks quickly as he didn’t want anyone to know where he was going. He told his friends he was going ‘somewhere’ after school and quickly walked away as he didn’t want his friends to follow him. When he arrived at the ‘secret’ club room, he looked around and when it’s clear he quietly went it.

**“Welcome To Kim Wooseok Fan Club”**

Yes, Cha Junho had officially become the club members. Wooseok-hyung popularity rose when he played a princess role during the mid-year festival. So, that’s why he had a ‘secret’ fan club now.

Junho was excited to be one of the members whoever his happiness suddenly went away when he saw…

“HWANG YUNSEONG!”

How he wanted to kill himself now.

“Err… hey Junho” Yunseong awkward waved at him. “I guess you’re a member too?”

“What are you doing here?!” Junho asked, since when did Yunseong became Wooseok-hyung’s fan.

“Well, the same reason as you. Yesterday, Wooseok-hyung said that I was his one pick in BY9” he blushed slightly when he told Junho that. “Besides, it’s not wrong to be a member of Wooseok-hyung’s fan club right?”

“Owh, you guys are here too?” Jungmo suddenly cuts in when he saw the Paranormal Club members. “Yeay! It seems like we’re on the same team” Jungmo cheered.

“Hey, I didn’t thought you guys would be here too” Donghyun went to them as he saw them not far away.

“Hwang Yunseong, Koo Jungmo and Keum Donghyun, why did it have to be them?” Junho thought he was the only one interested in joining Wooseok’s fan club but it seems he was wrong. Very wrong!

“Junho why didn’t you told us Wooseok-hyung had a fan club!”

“Oh God”

Dongpyo, Minhee, Hyeongjun, Eunsang and Dohyon were also there too and they were smiling excitedly to be a member of Wooseok’s fan club. “We want to join too, you know” they were giving him a bright and glowing as they were excited to join. 

“Why?” Junho silently cried.

“Hey guys, don’t you think that’s Seungyoun-hyung?” Jungmo pointed a student who lifting a placard ‘LOVE WOOSEOK’ and to which he didn’t notice his maknaes were there.

They sweat drop. “That’s definitely Seungyoun-hyung”

Unknown to the students, the teachers also have a fan club and it was dedicated to Principle Lee Dong Wook.

Man, even the principle is popular right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoyed it? Thanks for reading! Btw, Minhoo and Ahreum are (OC) and my characters, it has nothing to do with those who have the similar names, hehehe... 🤣
> 
> If you enjoyed reading, don't forget to leave some kudos, bookmarks and some comments! I enjoyed reading them :)  
If you have suggestion, just leave it in the comments. Thanks! (♥ω♥ ) ~♪
> 
> Sorry, no spoilers for the next chapter. I'll be taking a break now, I've an exam around the corner. Wish me luck! 😃
> 
> I'm really happy right now that X1 and IZ'ONE are now coming back. Thank God that it turned out good for them.  
Now let's do this! X1 World Domination 2020! 💖
> 
> I wish you a happy new year! ✨ May all of your dreams come true! ❤
> 
> See you, soon!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hye there! Sorry for the long update. It seems like my work and X1 d* has been effecting me recently.  
Anyhow, I will still continue my stories!  
Because my heart will always be with X1 and let's hope and pray that there will be good news in the future!  
Let's support them as well! ❤❤❤
> 
> Here's an update! Chapter 12!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy reading it!
> 
> Btw, I can't write a beautiful story like others (rolls)
> 
> Beware of writing mistakes! Tehee ;)

**Chapter 12**

“Aww, I wanna go to the beach too!” Dohyon whined.

“Me too! I want to build sand castle with our hyungs” Eunsang added.

“Guys, relax. What can we do? It’s not like we can sneak in and go with them” Junho sighed, however he (accidentally) gave them a crazy idea.

The others looked at him with a shining and excited expression.

“What?”

……………………………………….

“Isn’t it me or the training got harder?” Hangyul whined as he catches a breath. It had been two days since the training camp and they had been training hard since then. The trainers had been hard on him where they force him to teleport into various locations which made him want to throw up due to using his teleportation ability to long.

“Yeah, I agree” Seungyoun who was beside Hangyul complained. He had been training his telekinesis ability since the first day and it drained his energy faster than usual. His telekinesis ability used a lot of his energy where it required him to fully concentrate on his mind.

“When you said it was just normal training, I assume it wasn’t going to be something like this!” Yohan wanted to cry. He had been training his nullification ability in which he had to nullify several of ability while also it required him to think and act fast.

“It’s just been two days guys. We have another 12 days to go now” Seungwoo tried to cheer them up, in hope that they don’t give up to fast.

“Sure is nice to just stay and sit down while waiting for some injury to be healed” Hangyul and Yohan said in unison, while glaring at Doctor Han.

Seungwoo just smiled at their jealous glare, it’s true that he didn’t have to do hard training. His was to just heal injured student well it’s still training for him. He has to train his healing ability without him passing out due to headache or drained energy. 

However, he had been keeping a secret from them that he also had to train his death and decay ability with Principle Lee Dong Wook.

“Not fair” Hangyul lied down, resting his body before the hellish training comes to say hello to him again.

“Hey, where’s Wooseokie?” asked Seungyoun when his little cinnamon roll isn’t there with them.

How could he not notice Wooseok wasn’t there?!

“Well, I’m pretty sure he’s resting himself, Seungyoun” Hangyul sighed, Seungyoun’s worries for his little Wooseok kind of get into his nerves sometimes. He’s like a worried husband looking out for his wife.

“Now that you mention it, where is he? I haven’t seen him also” Seungwoo worriedly looked around.

Both Yohan and Hangyul sighed.

There is it again! Two worried husbands.

Not long after that Yohan spotted Wooseok walking to them. However, he gasped as he noticed Wooseok’s condition from afar.

Wooseok looked terrible!

The perfect Kim Wooseok looks tired and dirty, black stain all over his pretty face, his training uniform was a little bit torn, a bandage on his left arm, messy hair and the most important thing was Wooseok precious round specs seems to have crack a little.

What kind of hellish training Wooseok had been training in?

“Woah, it seems like you just drop out of hell” Hangyul breaks the silence in which he got a death glare from them.

“Correction, it’s more like I was beaten out from heaven for being too beautiful, Gyul” Wooseok sat near them while drinking an apple juice.

He wanted an Americano however the cafeteria lady gave him an apple juice because she assumed that he was just a ‘baby’ and he needed his vitamins to grow up.

Oh, how he cursed his height just now.

He had no choice but to accept it since it was free, so he just accepts it.

“Poor Wooseok-hyung!” Yohan got up and went to wet a towel. He sat near Wooseok and wipes the black stain from his face.

“Geez, had you been training with robots or something?” Yohan nagged Wooseok. It gave them a scene where the younger brother was nagging his older one because of his irresponsible action.

Wooseok slowly looked away. He had been training his light and crystal elemental just now and he **HAD** been fighting with robots. It seems that the principle’s friend was a billionaire to have such advance weapons. However, he did not dare to tell them the truth.

“No. I was training with a special trainer and **THIS **trainer has explosion ability” he half lied, well the robots did explode when he managed to destroy them.

However, Seungyoun was not convinced at Wooseok’s explanation. “Good thing that I can’t read his mind. If not I would’ve use my mind reading ability on him”

“Let’s stop talking about my training. It’s just dreadful as yours” Wooseok thanked Yohan and tried to chance the subject.

“How about the maknaes? They literally ‘disappeared’ as soon as we went for training camp” he gave them a worried look. “I’m beginning to worry”

Wooseok was worried, he knew that the maknaes was sad when their hyungs had to leave for training **(however the truth is they were jealous that their hyungs went to a resort for training)** and Wooseok had been leaving them a message in hope they will answer it but up until now, no replies.

“I’m sure they’re just experiencing the phase of ‘teenage rebellion’ or maybe hanging out with their other group of friends (maknaes from BY9). I’m sure that they will come to us very soon” Hangyul replied calmly.

“But Hangyul, Dohyon never ignore my messages! Oh my God! My son is in his ‘rebellion’ phase! What am I going to do? Have I been a bad father?!” Seungyoun dramatically cried as he got a ‘bluetick’ from Dohyon.

“I called Dongpyo earlier today but he rushed ending the call, he told me he was in the ‘middle’ of something” Seungwoo also spoke his worriedness about his son.

There seems to be something fishy going on but he didn’t know what?

They were about to discuss this matter however an announcement was heard, telling them rest time was over and hard training waved ‘hello’ at them.

“Argghh! I haven’t sat in like 10 minutes! Why?!” Wooseok deeply sighed, he could imagine those robots was having at him right now and it gave him some chills.

_“Oh lord, please light and crystal ability of mine, please help your beloved master! I can’t handle one more day with them!”_

Wooseok silently pleaded.

“Well, back to training guys. See you at dinner” Seungwoo waved at them.

“If I come back alive pray that I don’t die” Wooseok, Hangyul and Yohan sighed (again) before going back to train.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

“I knew this wasn’t a good idea” Junho sits on the corner while thinking back of their actions. He felt really guilty right now!

“What? Carefully sneak into the high school training camp?” Minhee holds his chin, thinking deeply. “Probably the most amazing thing we’ve done” he went to high five Eunsang.

“I mean we didn’t get caught did we?” Eunsang was proud at them. “And here we are, at the resort!”

Dongpyo and Eunsang worked together and fused their abilities. Using Eunsang’s illusions and Dongpyo’s invinsible ability they were able to create an invisible illusion and silently sneak into one of the high school student’s buses.

The fact that they didn’t get caught had made them very happy as if their infiltration mission had succeeded.

“Besides, we’re on self-study until next week” Dongpyo added. “No one will notice us, so it’s fine and Eunsang did made those illusion of us back at the academy so don’t be a sourpuss Junho”

“I’m starting to feel guilty as well, guys” Hyeongjun nervously fidgeted. He also went with the crazy idea and he also asked help from the birds to observe Eunsang’s illusions while they were gone.

“Aww, don’t back down guys. We did want to play with our hyungs right?” Dohyon gave them a hamster-teary look.

They all looked at each other. “Yeah”

“I get that we want to play and spend time with our hyungs but why drag them as well?” Junho pointed the other group.

Minkyu, Wonjin, Donghyun and Tony flinched as they were mentioned.

“Hey we wanted spend time with our hyungs too!” Donghyun replied.

“Beside they are going to the beach! There’s no way we would let go a chance to go there!” Tony eyes sparkled mentioning the beach.

“Now that you mentioned about the beach I wonder how beaches in Canada are?” Minhee wondered while Eunsang does the same thing.

“Guys, could you focus here” Dongpyo reminded those two.

“Right!”

“To think that we’re caught by you guys” Dongpyo face-palmed. They were planning to follow their hyungs but unfortunately they were caught scheming by them.

“Hey, the more people the merrier right?” Wonjin smiled.

“We will be troubled if we get caught, you know it right?” Minkyu the good boy told them the consequences of their actions.

“That’s why we have to make sure not to get caught” Donghyun and Tony replied.

“But you kids have already been caught” a voice suddenly joins in the conversation.

They all look behind and felt a cold chill when the high school principle and another man standing beside him were already at their backs.

“Principle Lee!” they all shouted in fear, there goes the idea of not going to get caught.

“It seems that you have courageous students here” the man chuckled as the maknaes hug each other like little lambs cornered by the two big wolves.

“To be honest, I didn’t expect them to follow us” Principle Lee sighed.

“But you’re the one who didn’t notice them following right? Well not until you arrive at my resort of course” the man seems to be very amused with the maknaes.

“Whatever kind of trick you guys pulled were amazing since the High School principle here didn’t even notice you” he pointed at Principle Lee. “I have to give you an A+ for that however a C being so loud just now”

“W… We’re sorry ermm… Principle Lee, we just wanted to spend time with our hyungs” Junho was the first to apologize.

“And play on the beach” Eunsang continued earning a ‘sshh!’ from the others.

Principle Lee sighed “I’m sorry kids but you can’t…”

“Well, of course you can! Why didn’t you say so?” said the other man.

Principle Lee stared disbelieved at the man. “Gong Yo, are you sure about that?”

“Of course, well I do need some helpers for the training, so why not? Besides Principle Lee, they’re in their prime youth where having fun and learning are the stage of growth and who could say no to a beach right?” the man known as Gong Yo smiled.

“Besides, I’m the boss here so good news kids, is a yes from me”

Principle Lee shakes his head at his friend’s quick decision. “Very well” he then looked at them. “You have my permission however each of you has to write an apology letter especially to Principle Kim Shin Young, your teachers and the Middle School Dorm Head and also you have to do all of your homework during self-study week. Am I clear?” he said strictly like a strict father.

“Yes sir!” the boys nodded.

“Good” he walked away. “Now please excuse me, I have to monitor the high school student’s training progress”

The maknaes felt slightly guilty when the principle left. They were lucky enough that they weren’t punished for sneaking in.

“Nah, don’t mind him. He’s strict like that because he cares for his students” Gong Yo tried to cheer them.

“Now about the help I mention just now…” Gong Yo smiled as he looked at them causing the group of maknaes to look at each other.

“I think he’s a Goblin” Minhee silently whispered to them.

* * *

“Kids?!” Seungwoo and Jinhyuk screamed as they saw the maknaes before dinner time.

“Hey there hyungs!” the maknaes waved at them as if nothing happened.

“What are you doing here?!” the hyungs went to check on them. Wooseok, Seungwoo and Seungyoun hugged Hyeongjun, Dongpyo and Dohyon meanwhile Yunseong and Sejin patted Donghyun’s and Minkyu’s shoulder.

“Well we… erm…”

“They are helping me with some works. Some of my workers are resting so I’m sort handed with workers, so I have them to help me during the training camp” Gong Yo explained.

He did need some help however they were only doing the simple jobs like helping the chefs with cooking, helping him do the analysis of the high school students training and also making sure that none of the tourist goes into the training area and after that they had plenty of time to enjoy their selves.

“Yeah, that’s true” they nodded.

“Well, okay. Please do take care of yourselves kids” Seungwoo adviced.

“Aigoo, the kids are grown up now!” Jinhyuk ruffled Minkyu and Donghyun’s hair.

“Please, we can take care of ourselves hyungs however you guys are much worse than us” the maknaes swear-drop when they saw their hyungs conditions; tired, smelly, dirty, exhausted and unhandsome?

“Did an aeroplane hit you guys or something?”

“Oh, Oh, maybe they had been chased by tigers!”

“Or have you been training with robots?”

They all looked at Eunsang.

“What? It’s called a training right?”

“Please, don’t ask another question kids. We’re too exhausted to answer them” Hangyul sat down tiredly. His body was aching.

“To think that we have another 12 days of training” the hyungs suddenly seems down. A dark aura surrounded them.

“Try not to think about it hyungs otherwise it will be more painful” Junho tried to cheer them up.

“When life’s give you lemons you turned them into lemonade, right?” Hyeongjun continued as he smiled worriedly at them.

“Now go and take a bath hyungs! You’re smelly and the food doesn’t taste good around smelly people!” Dohyon puts his hand on his hips, pretend to be angry.

“Great, lectures from our kids” Hangyul and the hyungs sighed deeply.

* * *

“Wooseok!” Seungwoo called Wooseok when he saw Wooseok limping just now.

“Seungwoo-hyung?”

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine!” he lied. Actually his leg was stiff from training just now but he didn’t want to cause trouble for Seungwoo as the older one already healed many students today.

Seungwoo didn’t believe him and went down to hold Wooseok’s stiff leg in which the smaller one flinch. “Your leg is stiff, please let me heal you”

“But hyung you already healed many students today” Wooseok tried to protest however Seungwoo was faster as he used his healing ability on him. In just a second, Wooseok could feel his stiff leg was beginning to feel much better.

He blushed. “Thank you, hyung”

Seungwoo got up. “That’s nothing Wooseok and I’m fine, healing that type of injury won’t affect much on me” he pinched both of Wooseok’s cheeks as the smaller one was still frowning.

“It’s fine, trust me”

“Okay then” Wooseok slowly pulled himself from Seungwoo, rubbing his cheeks.

“I’ll be happy to heal you again Wooseok-ah” Seungwoo in a sensual tone as he leaned down to Wooseok.

Wooseok’s face was now red as Seungwoo’s face was really close to his. “O… Okay”

“Good” Seungwoo smiled as he managed to tease Wooseok. “Now, let’s get ourselves clean?” he continued walking.

“Right” Wooseok followed him still flustered.

“Hey Wooseok” Seungwoo turned back. “Do you want to shower with me? I’ll be happy to wash your back” he teased him again.

“HYUNG!” Wooseok face went red again.

* * *

“Wooseokie” Seungyoun called him while he was helping some workers do the dishes.

“What?” Wooseok answered as he wiped his hands.

“Are you free? Do you want to walk on the beach with me?” Seungyoun nervously asked. “The weather is nice for a walk”

Wooseok looked at the workers and they gave him a ‘just go, we can handle it’ sign. “Sure” he slowly accepted Seungyoun’s offer while Seungyoun jumped excitedly.

“Let’s go”

……………………..

“Sure is windy tonight” Wooseok shivered as he felt the cold breeze. No wonder he was cold he just wore a plain white shirt and a short-pants down to his knee.

“Here, let me help you with that” Seungyoun took off his beloved black jacket and put it on Wooseok. The differences between their sizes had made the jacket slightly baggy on Wooseok’s petite body.

“Thanks” Wooseok thanked him, enjoying the warmth from Seungyoun’s jacket. “So, what did you want to talk about Seungyoun?”

“Nothing, can’t I just enjoy my evening walking beside you?” Seungyoun chuckled awkwardly.

“Doesn’t that sound romantic” Wooseok also chuckled softly while they continued walking.

They enjoyed each other’s company as they walked together. The full moon illuminates the tranquil beach, where slow waves take them along the path.

“You know what, I’ve always imagined confessing my feelings while walking on the beach. Doesn’t it gives a romantic atmosphere?” Seungyoun breaks the silent.

“Well, whoever you’re confessing to with sure is a lucky person” Wooseok played with the sand and continued walking.

“Wooseok” Seungyoun suddenly stopped.

Wooseok turned back to look at Seungyoun. He was taken back at Seungyoun’s sudden serious expression contrast with the cheerfulness he always displays in front of him.

“I’m going to be straight forward now” there was a pause. “Do you have someone you like?”

It took a while for Wooseok to answer back. “No” he slowly replied.

Seungyoun bravely moves towards Wooseok only a small distance separating them. He gently grabs Wooseok’s hand and squeezes it lightly. “I was kinda wondering, do you erm… like m… me?” He was now blushing madly.

However the dense Wooseok couldn’t get the true meaning of Seungyoun’s words.

What kind of weird question was that?

He thought.

“To be honest, I don’t like you” Wooseok sharp words stabbed Seungyoun’s heart.

“At first that is” he continued.

“However, over these past months that we have been friends, I have seen a different side of you” he wasn’t lying he had been comfortable with Seungyoun these days.

Seungyoun began to light up as he felt a ray of hope from Wooseok.

“And I think I’m starting to like you?” he suddenly got a hug from Seungyoun.

“Thank you!” Seungyoun couldn’t help but to be happy.

“If you’re okay with me then maybe we could go out?”

There was a silence (again).

“Wooseok?” Seungyoun called his name again as Wooseok didn’t respond.

“SEUNGYOUN! GET DOWN!”

A few gun shots was fired at them, however Wooseok acts quickly and used his earth element and created a protective earth wall that protected them from the shots.

“Who are these people?!”

“Oh no! It can’t be!” Seungyoun shivered as he knew who those men are.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

The maknaes were enjoying their free time. Minkyu and Hyeongjun were playing chess, Eunsang and Tony were playing table soccer, Dongpyo, Dohyon and Donghyun were playing video games, Junho and Wonjin were reading while Minhee was sleeping on a comfy couch.

Minkyu was winning their match when suddenly Hyeongjun notices one of the CCTV’s was broken through the observer screen. 

“Is something wrong, Hyeongjun?” Minkyu asked as Hyeongjun stared at the screen.

“OH MY GOD!” Junho suddenly got up from his chair, he panicked.

“What? What? What did I miss?” Minhee wakes up from his sleep because of the loud scream.

“What’s wrong Junho?” Dongpyo startled when Junho suddenly screamed.

“There’s a group of bad guys, villains or what so ever trying to enter this resort and they have guns and bombs. My ability gave me a vision and it’s going to happen in three minutes” Junho said in panic.

“What?! We have to warn Principle Lee and the Mr. Gong Yo!” Wonjin stand up.

An owl suddenly came to Hyeonjun trying to tell him of something. “Thank you” Hyeogjun thanked the bird.

“The owl said that there are two groups of them. One is at the south of the resort while the other is on the east!”

“South is at the back of the resort while east is on the BEACH!” Minkyu screamed.

“We have to act fast. Come on guys!” they ran to warn them.

………………………………..

“Kids, what’s the matter?” asked Jinhyuk when he saw the distressed maknaes.

“Where’s Principle Lee and Mr. Gong Yo?!”

“Well, if you’re looking for them, they and the other trainers had a meeting or something and are outside of the resort. Why?” Seungwoo asked worriedly.

**“THERE ARE VILLAINS IN THE RESORT, HYUNGS!!!”**

They screamed.

There was loud explosion coming from the back as the villains blew up a bomb there. Everybody was literally screaming especially the scared tourists and workers.

“Oh no! That must be from the south!”

“Everyone let’s protect the people around us first! Gather them to a save place!” said Jinhyuk.

Another explosion was heard again.

“It seems like they are attacking from the south and the east! People who are on the beach are also in danger too!” Hyeongjun told them about the groups.

“Beach?! Seungyoun and Wooseok-hyung are there!” Hangyul told the group as he saw Seungyoun and Wooseok were going to the beach just now.

Jinhyuk gasped. “WOOSEOK!”

“Okay, here’s the plan. Jinhyuk and the other will stay at the south while we go to the east!” Seungwoo gave them a plan.

“Sounds good to me” Jinhyuk agreed there was no time left to argue. Innocent lives could be in danger right now!

“We don’t have time left, so let’s move” the two groups then spilt up.

* * *

**The Beach**

“It was such a pain in the ass to capture you Cho Seungyoun!”

“Grr… Alex!” Seungyoun clenched his hand, anger beginning to take control of him.

“It’s great that you still remember me, Cho-ssi and look you already have a boyfriend. How nice of you” he smirked. “It took me long to capture you again and this time you can’t run!”

“Watch out!” ice Wooseok took over and freeze their legs, unable to move forward.

“I forgot that you have the infamous elemental user by your side now!” Alex pointed a gun at Wooseok.

“Wooseok!” Seungyoun used his telekinesis ability to stop the bullet from hitting Wooseok. “Let’s get out!” he grabbed Wooseok’s hand and made a run.

“Oh no you don’t!” he began to chase them. “The target is running towards south! Make sure he doesn’t escape!” the villain contacted the others.

Wooseok however stopped for a moment and made a big ice wall, stopping the bad guys from chasing them. 

“Seungyoun! Wooseok!” the others finally found them.

“Guys!” Wooseok and Seungyoun ran to them when suddenly Wooseok fell down as his left leg was scrape by a bullet.

“WOOSEOK!”

“Damn sure is hard to capture these kids”

“Goh, you almost shoot the guy, remember our policy. Besides, we are not getting paid even if someone gets killed”

“Yeah, no killing just kidnaping, relax Gai” the man said as he pointed a gun towards them. “Please don’t move, I don’t want to waste anymore bullets”

“Who are you?!” Dongpyo screamed.

All of them were angry as their Wooseok-hyung was hurt because of them.

“I’m okay Seungyoun. Please run!” Wooseok held his wounded leg.

“No, I’m not going to leave you!”

“Aww, I’ve always seen this in romantic-action movies. To think that it happen in real the real world” Goh, the man with the gun felt the scene was cute.

“Oh, before they run, you better use your ability Gai” he pointed at Seungyoun and Yohan.

“What?!” Hangyul moves towards Yohan, protecting him from the villains.

“Yeah sure, help me out with the nullification user” Gai used his portal ability (it’s more like Hangyul’s teleportation ability) and two portal gates appeared at the back of Seungyoun and Yohan.

Gai step into one of the portals and quickly knocked Seungyoun and Wooseok out while Goh pulled Yohan and forced him to sleep using chloroform. Before Hangyul could do anything Yohan was already captured by Goh.

“Mission completed!” they both said in unison as the portal was now closed.

**“SEUNGYOUN! WOOSEOK! YOHAN!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Yeah, I wrote a pretty dramatic one this time! 🤣 With powers, robots, villains and stuffs.
> 
> In this story, I had made Gong Yo one of the characters! I love the friendship between him and Lee Dong Wook!  
Moreover, Alex, Goh and Gai are the revealed villains.  
And there will be a plot twist after this!
> 
> For those who were waiting for an update, I'm really sorry to make you wait 😢  
I'll try to update as soon as I can  
Please stay with me! 💖
> 
> If you enjoyed reading, don't forget to leave some kudos, bookmarks and some comments!  
I enjoyed and adored reading them :)  
If you have suggestion, just leave it in the comments. Thanks! (♥ω♥ ) ~♪
> 
> Have A Great Day & Happy Lunar New Year! 🐭
> 
> See you soon! ✨✨✨


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Chapter 13! Ready! 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy reading it!
> 
> Btw, I can't write a beautiful story like others (rolls)
> 
> Beware of writing mistakes! Tehee ;)

**Chapter 13**

Gai step into one of the portals and quickly knocked Seungyoun and Wooseok out while Goh pulled Yohan and forced him to sleep using chloroform. Before Hangyul could do anything Yohan was already captured by Goh.

“Mission completed!” they both said in unison as the portal was now closed.

**“SEUNGYOUN! WOOSEOK! YOHAN!”**

……………………………………

“Urgh, where am I?” Wooseok looked around. The place was unfamiliar to him. It was like a prison no, a confinement room!

“What the?!” when he tried to move then did he realize that his hands were tied from behind. The tried to break free but the bind was so strong that he could hardly break it.

“Wait maybe if I tried to use my fire element then maybe” he tried to use his ability but…

“What?! I can’t use my element ability!?” he panicked.

_What happen just now?!_

“Well, I see that you’re already up, Sleeping Beauty?” Goh smirked as he saw the struggling of the young boy.

“YOU!” Wooseok glared at them man who seem to be amuse in front of him.

“It’s no use. You can break free from those ropes and for your information this room has anti-ability or more simple nullification ray. So, don’t waste your energy because you can’t use your ability here” he explains.

“What?” Wooseok was left shocked.

He can’t use his ability? Then how is he going to run from here! Then he realizes something more important an event when they were kidnapped.

“Where’s Yohan and Seungyoun?!” he screamed realizing he wasn’t with them.

“Relax, they’re somewhere here. I guess” Goh answered half-heartedly.

“What do you want with them?!”

“Ermm… I guess money?”

_Well, the target was just Cho Seungyoun however that Kim Yohan… Has another purpose_

“Are they okay?” Wooseok’s anger was replaced by worriedness right now. His friends might be in danger but here he is, powerless and can’t save them!

“They’re fine”

_If they don’t get killed that is_

“…”

“Oh, quiet now are we?”

“Please, I don’t care what happens to me but please, just please let those two be okay!” he pleaded.

“Oh, that’s so daring of you” Goh was amused at Wooseok’s begs. “Then, how about this boy, how about you give ‘yourself’ to me then maybe I’ll let those boys live for a while?”

Wooseok shivered at Goh’s offer as he knew the ‘real’ meaning behind that.

“O… O…” he stammered, bringing himself to agree was very difficult however he wanted Yohan and Seungyoun to be safe! They were very precious to him! He tried but he can’t…

He gulped again as Goh was staring at him intensely. “For my friends, then o… ok…”

“HAHAHAHA” Goh started to laugh. “You know what? I was just testing you! I can’t ‘have’ you” he laughed again. “You’re way too young for me and besides I already have ‘someone’ special and I don’t plan on cheating” he giggled.

Wooseok gasped. “So you were just toying with me just now!”

“Yeah, you’re not my type anyway. Even though you’re pretty”

“Gee, thanks for the explanation, really help me out just now!” Wooseok was annoyed at him.

“Wow, you’re not just pretty but feisty as well. Hrmmm, I think I’m considering it now”

“No thank you!”

“Relax there, pretty face. Oh, I’m Goh by the way” suddenly he self-introduces himself.

“Self-introduction? That’s sweet, you’re really are a lecher!”

“Thank you for the complement” he gives Wooseok a flying kiss but Wooseok was able to dodge it.

“Well, I have to go right now. Otherwise, they will suspect me helping you get out of here” Goh was just about to leave then…

“Better take care of yourself there because there are a lot of other ‘lecher’ here and far more worse than me” he advised as he left Wooseok wondering then meaning of his words.

“What the hell was that?” Wooseok thought.

“Now think Kim Wooseok! How on earth are you going to get out of here?!”

* * *

**Meanwhile**

“Woo… Wooseok” Seungyoun mumbled when he slowly gains his conscious, then he realized that he was being tied up on a chair. “What?!” he struggle to free himself.

“I can’t use my ability? This room must have some anti-ability ray around it” he thought.

“So, you’re finally realise, Cho Seungyoun?” a man who was standing in the dark reveals himself.

“ALEX!!!” Seungyoun was full with anger.

“Did you realize how hard it was to capture you?” the man sighed. “Well, now I finally captured you!”

“I thought you were in jail?!”

“Really? Like those idiots could contain me for long! My plans were perfect not until you’ve ruined it!” he gave Seungyoun a hard slap on the face. “You’re my precious pet! Not until you betrayed me that is!”

Seungyoun looks at him in disgust. “And this time you’re not getting away with it!”

“Well, dear Cho Seungyoun or should I say Cho Evan!” the man glared at him with hate. “This time I got your little boyfriend with me!”

“What?!” Seungyoun remembered than he was captured along with Wooseok and Yohan. “Where’s Wooseok!” he demanded. “I’ll swear to kill you if you dare touch him”

The man laughed hysterically. “Well, you sure did find a fine partner, haven’t you?” he stopped and punched Seungyoun in the stomach. “Of all people, how did you fall for Kim Wonshik, grandson?!”

Seungyoun tried to endure the pain he was given by Alex and slowly glared at the man. “None of your business!” he hissed earning another punch from him.

“Shut up!” Alex was furious by now.

Kim Wonshik! That man was the reason he got in jail! He despite that man the most as well all of the people connected to him.

“You better listen to me if you don’t want anything to happen to him and the nullification user!” he warned and smiled wickedly “Besides, that boyfriend of yours was already injured? Am I right?”

Seungyoun gasped. He had forgotten that Wooseok’s leg was scraped by a bullet while they were running. From his point of view, it was a large wound.

“Please, don’t kill him” he silently pleaded.

“Oh? I’m not going to kill him” Alex chuckled. “In fact, I will torture him then I’ll kill him with my own hands!” rage filled his eyes.

“Kim Wooseok will die in my hands!” he manically laughed.

“I’ll be sure to give his heart to you though” with that he left Seungyoun who was cursing and screaming at him not to kill his beloved.

* * *

“What?! Seungyoun-hyung, Wooseok-hyung and Yohan-ah were kidnapped?” Yuvin shouted as they just arrived at the beach. They managed to stop the attack from south then they rushed to help them at the east.

The others were shocked as well, worried about them. Thinking that they’ll be okay or not.

“What?!” Jinhyuk said with furious then suddenly he attacked Seungwoo. “You let them get kidnapped?!” clutching at Seungwoo’s shirt.

“I’m sorry” that was all he could say, he was disappointed at himself for not being able to protect them.

“Hey! It was not Seungwoo-hyung’s fault!” Hangyul steps in. “Those people had abilities and we weren’t prepared by that!” he tried to explain.

“Jinhyuk / Jinhyuk-hyung, please calm down” Sejin and Mingyu tried to pull him from Seungwoo. “This isn’t the time to be fighting!”

“And Seungwoo-hyung this isn’t the time to be feeling down! We have to save them!” Junho advised.

Jinhyuk slowly let go of Seungwoo. “I’m sorry” he quickly apologized.

“It’s okay, I know that you have the rights to be angry” Seungwoo lowered his head and took and deep sigh. “But the others are right! We have to save them!”

“But how?” asked the maknaes.

“Does Seungyoun-hyung, Wooseok-hyung or Yohan-hyung have their phones with them?” Tony suddenly asked.

“Seungyoun and Wooseok didn’t bring their phones. I saw them leaving it in our room” explained Seungwoo.

“I think Yohan brought his phone with him!” Hangyul explained on behalf Yohan’s. He knew that Yohan loves to take selfies and post it in his instagram account. It was also a way of him interacting with his family.

“Then that’s great!” Tony jumped. “If we can call his phone then maybe we can trace their location! I think I can trace them with my computer and ability!”

“Good job, Tony!” Sejin ruffled his hair.

“Now, what are we waiting for? Let’s go and save them!”

* * *

“W… what?”

Yohan slowly opened his eyes and was shocked when he was in a full white room equipped with surgical items.

_Did they want to steal his kidneys?!_

That was the first that came into Yohan’s mind.

“Where’s Wooseok and Seungyoun-hyung?” he thought as he looked around only to realize that he was tied on the bed.

“What the?!” he wriggled.

Suddenly he felt a slight vibration on his back pocket. His phone was ringing! Luckily, he put it in silent mode otherwise they will hear his phone ringing. Probably his friends are trying to call him, right now!

_Sorry guys I want to answer but I can’t! _

“Good you’re up. It saves my energy to wake you up” a man enters the room, giving Yohan blank stare.

Yohan knew who that guy was! He was the one with that portal ability, just now! “You!”

“Yes, me” the man still blankly stared at him.

“Where’s Wooseok and Seungyoun-hyung?! Ermm… ermm…” Yohan struggled to think of what he was going to call the man with.

Monster? No, criminal? Probably no as well, then maybe…

“The name’s Gai, you stupid high schooler” Gai probably read Yohan’s expression judging from the way he acts.

“Right! Where are them?” Yohan demanded.

“You’re Wooseok-hyung probably is going to get killed as for the the mind user, maybe his captor would use him to achieve whatever evil plans he has in mind” he explained.

“What?!” Yohan panicked. Both of them are in trouble! “Why are you doing this?!”

“How much money do you have?” Yohan’s question was answered with another question.

“What? How much money…?”

“Don’t repeat the question again, airhead!” the man glared at him. “If you want answers then you have to pay for it” Gai smirked.

“What?! You’re charging me with money?!”

“Of course, I am! Information is not that cheap, you know”

Yohan gulped. He doesn’t have that much of money in his accounts or wallet. He was just a high school student! He hasn’t had the chance to make money yet!

_Mom, dad, please help your son who is being threatened by his abductor!_

“I don’t have much of money” Yohan said slowly slightly embarrassed.

“Really? Then I have to find another way” Gai questioned then he went to Yohan and put his hand in the back pocket of Yohan's pants.

“Hey! That’s molesting!” Yohan screamed.

“Oh shut up!” Gai rolled his eyes. “What do we have here?” he took Yohan’s phone. “Really? A high school boy using the latest IPhone? I thought you’re broken?”

“Hey! Give that back!” Yohan demanded. That phone was a gift from his parents by saving a little bit of their money every month to buy that phone for him.

“No way!” Gai smirked. “About the question you asked, why are we doing this? Well, they are capturing Cho Seungyoun in order to use his ability to control people’s mind. Kim Wooseok? Well it’s because of an old revenge and you, Kim Yohan…” Gai gave him a cold stare.

“Your blood for nullification drugs”

Yohan was left shocked. He was about to ask again but there was sleeping gas around him, forcing him to sleep again.

“Sweet dream, Kim Yohan”

* * *

“Aww, I didn’t think you’re a sweet one?” Goh commented as Gai exited the room.

“Never thought of it” Gai replied.

“Well, you are” Goh pointed at Yohan’s phone, vibrating in his hand. “Let me guess, his friends are calling isn’t?”

“Yeah and it’s been a bother” Gai madly shuts it down.

“I think that’s enough time for them to trace us, don’t you think?” Goh smirked.

“Depends” Gai blankly replied and walked away.

“You’re bad at being nice, you know that” Goh chuckled and hurriedly walk beside him.

* * *

“And got it!” Tony screamed happily as he successfully traced their location. “Surprisingly, they are not far really from here! From the location, they are located at an old port, not far from the resort!”

“How did you do that?!” asked Dohyon interested.

“Well, I’m glad you asked! Using invention number #20; The Location Detector, it can detect signals from all over the country. However, this invention only can be used if the signals are connected through satellites or transmitter!” Tony introduced an invention of his, he just evented during their stay at the resort.

“Amazing!” the maknaes clapped amaze.

“Guys, can we like focus here?” Hangyul sweat-dropped, the maknaes are energetic as usual.

“Oh? Right! I’m sending their current location to you guys” Tony continued his work.

“Thanks, Tony!” thanked Jinhyuk.

“Okay here’s the plan! The maknaes will divert attention from outside! They will be in charge of distracting them there while the hyungs carefully tries to sneak in and save Seungyoun, Wooseok and Yohan. Roger that?” Seungwoo explained their plan

“Roger!” they all replied.

“However, I want Yunseong to follow the maknaes while Junho and Eunsang follow the hyungs” Seungwoo continued.

“Okay, Seungwoo-hyung!” they responded.

“How about Principal Lee and Mr. Gong Yo?” asked Hyeongjun.

“It seems like after the boom attack at the resort, they have to face the swarm of media, right now” answered Jungmo.

“The high school students are also fine and luckily no one got hurt. President Eunbi and Sakura-san are taking care of them, for the time being” continued Wonjin.

“Thanks great” Hyeongjun took a deep breath.

“Please, stay safe and keep a look at each other back” Seungwoo, being the born leader he is gave them a last advise.

“It’s now or never guys. Now, let’s save them!”

* * *

Wooseok was currently trying to cut the rope that binds him hands by using a small fraction of the mirror he found in the room. It had been an hour now since he was trying to break free and he was almost there!

“Ouch!” he yelped in pain as the he accidentally wounded his wrist using the sharp mirror. “That probably would leave a mark” he hissed but ignores the pain immediately and continued cutting the rope.

“Yes!” he quietly shriek as his hands are now untied. “That’s one problem solved then how do I get out of here?” he looked around and saw a guard currently guarding outside. “How do I get him to open the door?”

_Better take care of yourself there because there are a lot of other ‘lecher’ here and far more worse than me_

Wooseok suddenly reminded of what Goh had just said earlier. “Why do I have the feeling that I’m going to trust his advice?” Wooseok wanted to puke there but he has to try it in order for him to save his friends.

“Hey” Wooseok called him and pretended to be still tied up. “Hey” he called again.

“Yeah, what do you want kid?” the guard went to his room.

“I’m thirsty. Can I have a drink, mister?” he said seductively. “Please? I’m really thirsty here”

_Arghh! It must have been Seungwoo’s influence! Using his sexy voice and moaning sexily when Yuvin asked him to teach about how to be sexy all the time. _

The guard was lying if he wasn’t tempted by Wooseok sexiness. He looked around and to see if there’s someone else. After he made sure that no one was there, he looked hungrily at Wooseok.

“Horny high school student” he smirked. “I’ll give you something to drink”

**(Trust me I was in disgust writing about this)**

_Really?! Is this what Goh meant jus now?! He’s right about this! _

Wooseok hissed in disgust.

“Sure, come here” Wooseok winked at the man, trying to be seductive as he can be.

Couldn’t resist at the temptation in front of him, the guard quickly type the lock password and he slowly opens the door. “Come here handsome…”

However, Wooseok was faster, using all the strength he has, he strongly kicked the guard at the stomach and exited the room.

Upon exited the confinement room, he could feel his ability and used his ice element to freeze the guard before he could call some backups.

“I sure hope he won’t die freezing?” he quickly ran away and tried to search for the others.

* * *

Seungyoun was literally crying now. He was afraid at what Alex would do to Wooseok and Yohan. It was his fault that they had been in this situation!

“God, please stay safe Wooseok and Yohan” he prayed.

Then he heard the door opened. “I’m saying this again Alex! If you dare to touch even a single hair of Wooseok’s and Yohan’s, I’ll be sure to kill you this time!”

Without stealing a glance at the person who just entered the room, Seungyoun continued threatening.

“I won’t be your pawn and use my abilities and do as you pleased!”

But…

“Hush will you, Seungyoun! Geez it’s me!” a familiar voice told him to be quiet and covered his mouth. “You don’t want to attract attention, right?!” Wooseok looked around, afraid that someone might hear them.

“WOOSEOK?!” Seungyoun was shocked but relief at the same time.

“Yeah, it’s me! Hold on a minute! I’ll try to burn this rope” using a little bit of his fire element, Wooseok carefully burn the ropes without burning Seungyoun.

After the ropes were burn off, Seungyoun freed himself and quickly hugged Wooseok.

“I’m glad that you’re okay”

Wooseok was also in relief that Seungyoun was alright and returned the hug.

“Yeah, but this is not the time to be hugging! We need to save Yohan!” he quickly reminded Seungyoun.

He would never forgive himself if something ever happens to Yohan!

“You right! Let’s go!”

They were about to run together when Wooseok winced in pain. His leg and wrist was injured and he had lost some blood as well.

“Your wrist?! What happened?!” Seungyoun questioned however there was an alarm after that. “Oh shoot! An alarm!” he looked at Wooseok worriedly who was still in pain.

“I’m sorry but we have to treat those wounds first!”

“But Yohan!” Wooseok wanted to protest but Seungyoun quickly carried him like a princess and ran away.

“I promise that we will save our Yohanie!”

_Please, wait for us Yohan-ah!_

* * *

After, they manage to hide themselves Seungyoun treated Wooseok’s wound. They were currently hiding in one of the ships nearby and luckily for them the ship had water and first aid kit inside of it.

“I know you’re mad about not saving Yohan first but…” Seungyoun slowly took Wooseok’s wrist and cleaned the wound. “But I promise you that we’ll save Yohan, no matter what happens”

Wooseok continued to be quiet as a respond that he was still mad at him.

“Before we left, I read the guard’s minds. It seems that Yohan’s is located on the west of the port and he’s sleeping at the moment” Seungyoun explained.

“That’s a relief” Wooseok took a deep breath. Finally, responding to him.

Both of them were in silence as Seungyoun continued treating his wound.

“Why are they after you?” Wooseok questioned after the long silence.

Seungyoun looked at him, afraid of answering his question. “I don’t know, what are you talking about” trying to avoid.

“You said it just now, ‘I won’t be your pawn and use my abilities and do as you pleased’” Wooseok reminded him. “I may have farsightedness but I’m not deaf”

“I’m afraid if I told you about my past then…” Seungyoun looked somewhere else, he couldn’t face Wooseok right now.

“You would hate me, not just you but everyone else as well”

Wooseok puts his hands on Seungyoun’s cheeks and slowly turned his face so that Seungyoun could look into his eyes.

“Why would I hate you? Even though you’re annoying at times”

“It’s just hard for me Wooseok, I left those things to become just a past for me but it seems that... It’s haunting me again” Seungyoun sounded so hurt.

Yes, his past was very hurtful for him. He tried to never remind it again but every time he tries to run it came running into him again. He tried to be cheerful, the social butterfly that everyone knew but deep inside he was just masking his pain from the torturing past he suffers.

He laughed but no one knew he was crying!

He entertains others but no knew his guilt!

He tried to inspire but he earns something to inspire him as well!

He wanted to be loved but he all he could do is to hate himself!

Wooseok on the other hand couldn’t help but to feel the pain Seungyoun was suffering.

If he didn’t meet his friends then maybe he was also still the same old him.

“You know what? I felt the same” he tried to grab Seungyoun attention in which he successfully got.

“I was also hurt because of my past and truthfully it still haunts me. You see, I was born without an ability but then after I grew up it suddenly came bouncing into my life” he laughed, remembering the accident where he realize he had an ability.

“It came on the worst case of scenario and because of my new found ability I nearly hurt my friends. To make it even worse, I nearly stabbed my best friend with ice and froze the others” Wooseok painfully explained.

“I’m sorry about that, Wooseok” Seungyoun didn’t know why but he suddenly had the urge to be apologizing to Wooseok.

“What? Please, don’t apologize” Wooseok chuckled softly.

“The only thing that made me become one of the Kim’s families was only because of my elemental ability. Otherwise, we will still be poor by now and my mother had to work hard to ensure that we get to eat well everyday”

“I wonder if I’ll still be consider an elite, after everyone knows the ‘real’ me?” he tried to smile.

“Me and my mother were just living a normal life back then but when my grandfather knew I had the elemental ability in which it only can be passed through one family member in each of the Kim’s family generation, he had taken us in”

“Wooseok”

“I wonder if this ability wasn’t born in me then what would my life be right now?” Wooseok wondered.

“I’m worthy of being hate by others because I discarded everything I had back then. My friends, the people who were always around me and also my dreams, just to be here” he continued. “However, I’m not regretting any of it because I’ve gained a lot along the way” Wooseok smiled.

“New friends, a family and a whole new future ahead of me. Besides, if I didn’t transfer to Fly High Academy then maybe I will never me you, Seungyoun” Wooseok gave Seungyoun a warm and bright smile that melts his self-doubt dwelling inside of him.

“So” Wooseok softly stroked Seungyoun’s cheeks. “I want you to do it as well, move forward and I’m always here for you if you need me”

Seungyoun felt a tear following through his eyes. He hadn’t cry like this since a long time. Maybe because of his sad feeling that he bottled up such a long time made him cry right now.

Oh, how he earns for someone to say that to him!

“Geez, you are really ugly when you cry” Wooseok tried to tease him while Seungyoun laughed a little.

“Are you ready to share your pain with me? You’re lucky that I don’t charge you with anything”

“Yeah” Seungyoun took a deep breath and beginning to tell his past to Wooseok.

“Back then I was known as Cho Evan and used to work for Alex. But I had to! Because he threatened to kill my mother, if I failed accomplishing his orders” he sighed. “I had to do dirty things because of him!”

“Why is he ordering you to do all of those things?” Wooseok questioned.

“Because I was born mind and memory control ability”

Wooseok gasped. Mind and memory control? He never knew Seungyoun have that kind of dangerous ability. He only knew that he has the mind reading, telepathy and telekinesis ability. That was really new to him.

He then realized than Seungyoun was also suffering from various abilities, just like him.

“Please, continue”

“Well, just like my father we had the same ability. However when my father passed away, I became the only user of this ability. Originally the Cho family was a family that only had telekinesis ability however my mother was slightly different from the others as she was born with mind reading and telepathy abilities. After she had given birth to me, all of those abilities were passed through me and I kind of became one of the strongest in the Cho family”

“I see, continue please” Wooseok was eager to learn about Seungyoun’s past.

“Well, I was raised with praises and high hopes from the family until one day, Alex came and kidnaps my mother, threatening to kill her if I don’t listen to what he says! Alex was apparently one of my father’s friends! He was obsessed with my father’s abilities and plan to do evil thing using his abilities”

“That’s awful!” Wooseok was clearly mad now.

“Yeah, and because of him, I had to follow his orders, controlling peoples mind and erasing their memories by force! It pained me that I was using my powers for bad purpose!” Seungyoun shake in fear remembering the horrible things he had done to others.

“Seungyoun, its fine. You’re not in wrong at that time! You’re just being used as a pawn to do that man’s evil desire” Wooseok tried to calm him down.

“You said the same thing as your grandfather did”

“I did?”

“Yeah, after a while I was working under Alex, one day your grandfather had save my mother and me”

“He what?”

_Okay that was new_

Wooseok noted.

“Yes, he save us when he managed to smell one of Alex’s dirty scheme and because of that Alex was arrested and went to jail” Seungyoun explained. “The Cho family was saved because of Kim Wonshik and we were really grateful of his help”

“After that, my family had to send me to Fly High Academy when I was just an 8 year old. That’s when I vowed to never use my abilities for bad purpose and trained really hard to control them”

_He was so young and yet being forced to do evil things_

Wooseok thought to himself.

Seungyoun felt light when he shared his pain with Wooseok. He was in relief now. All of his guilt suddenly disappeared after the talk.

“Do you hate me now?”

“Of course not! Why would I hate you because of that! The past you doesn’t bug me at all, you know! And besides, I see a new and stronger Cho Seungyoun in front of me now” Wooseok holds his hands tightly.

“Thank you for telling me about your past”

Seungyoun couldn’t contain himself and he hugged Wooseok tightly. “I’m the one who should do the thanking here!”

“I think we both healed our self” Wooseok returned the hug, only then his heart started beating faster than usual.

_What’s wrong with me? It’s just Seungyoun!_

He didn’t know why but he could also hear Seungyoun’s heart beating the same beat as his.

Seungyoun slowly lets go of Wooseok only to stare at him instantly as his feelings for Wooseok was beginning to take control of his mind.

“Wooseok, I…” he leaned down to Wooseok and without a single thought he connected his lips to Wooseok’s.

It was a chaste kiss but Seungyoun had poured all of his feelings into that single kiss.

Wooseok eyes widened as his body was tense from being suddenly kissed by Seungyoun. However, his mind was telling him that it was okay for him to follow his feelings so he kissed Seungyoun back.

It felt like an eternity from them as they slowly release themselves from the kiss, only to be followed with a blush.

Then the situation became very awkward.

Both of them stayed quietly as they couldn’t bring their selves to talk about the kiss.

_Stupid teenage hormones!_

Wooseok cursed.

“Wooseok, I…” Seungyoun wanted to apologize for kissing him but Wooseok quickly got up.

“We’re going to talk about this later on” he slowly muttered.

“I think we have enough rest and my wound are okay by now” Wooseok grabbed Seungyoun hand. “Now, let’s go and save Yohan!” his eyes were full with determination.

“You’re right! Come on!” Seungyoun followed as both of them went to west of the port to save their friend.

** _Hang tight, Yohan! We're coming for you!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was beyond happy that FINALLY we seen the boys together! 😭 Only if its 6/11, but it filled my soul with happiness!  
And I wished for them to be together again in the future. Let's hope for the best! 💖
> 
> Finally a kiss scene! I was giggling hard when I wrote that scene 😂
> 
> Anyhow I hope you enjoyed reading!  
If you enjoyed reading, don't forget to leave some kudos, bookmarks and some comments!  
I enjoyed and adored reading them :)  
If you have suggestion, just leave it in the comments. Thanks! (♥ω♥ ) ~♪
> 
> Have A Great Day!
> 
> See you soon! ✨✨✨


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Finally And Finally! An Update!!!
> 
> So sorry for the late update! Work has been bothering me in these past days. (I really had to work my ass off) (¬_¬ ) !!!
> 
> So here's chapter 14! Hope you enjoyed reading it!
> 
> I wrote this kind of long and I hope that it will feed your hunger for this story! Hehehe
> 
> Beware of (many) writing mistakes! Tehee ;)

**Chapter 14**

“Wooseok, I…” Seungyoun wanted to apologize for kissing him but Wooseok quickly got up.

“We’re going to talk about this later on” he slowly muttered.

“I think we have enough rest and my wounds are okay by now” Wooseok grabbed Seungyoun hand. “Now, let’s go and save Yohan!” his eyes were full with determination.

“You’re right! Come on!” Seungyoun followed as both of them went to west of the port to save their friend.

**Hang tight, Yohan! We're coming for you!**

………………………………………...

“Errkhh, there are so many guards!” Sejin told them after sensing the enemies using his super human acute sense ability. With this ability of his, he can see kilometers away with immense resolution and also track things faster than normal human eyes.

“Figures, they have tight security! How do we supposed to go in?” Hangyul growled. They need to save those three before something bad happens to Seungyoun, Wooseok and Yohan. However, there were many securities that were equipped with guns guarding the warehouse.

“We’ll create a distraction, of course!” said Jinhyuk as he looked at the (not so innocent yet loveable) maknaes, who were also looking at him with curiosity.

“Did you mean by creating a distraction, as in the maknaes will create them?” Wonjin the smartest among them easily caught the meaning of those words.

“You read my mind! Now, here’s the plan my lovelies” Jinhyuk whispered his (brilliant and could he say magnificent) plan to them while the others listened quietly plus the Dongpyo and Dohyon giggled excitedly.

“And that’s how the plan works! Any question?” Jinhyuk put his hands on his waist.

“Go wild, huh?” Minkyu scratched his cheeks. He was the real definition of a ‘good boy’, going wild probably doesn’t exist in his dictionary.

“Yeah, as wild as you can my boys! It’s like playing police and robbers! And you guys are the star on catching those ‘robbers’ until the actual ‘police’ comes any second now” Jinhyuk smirked. “And remember Dongpyo, you’re on defense. You must protect them at any cost”

“I’ll do my best, Jinhyuk-hyung!”

Seungwoo on the other hand was a little bit worried about their safety. “Are you sure, you guys could handle it?” he looked at them.

“Of course we can hyung/Seungwoo-hyung!” the maknaes tried to convince him.

“Don’t worry hyung, I will be there to ensure they will be safe” Yunseong tapped his shoulder. “Just make it in one piece after you save them okay?”

“Alright then, please stay safe everyone” he knew there was no time to worry such little things.

Yunseong, Dongpyo, Hyeongjun, Minhee, Minkyu, Wonjin and Tony were strong enough to defend their selves not to mention they have strong abilities. Plus they have Dongpyo who could protect them using his force field ability and if they were in danger Hyeongjun will use his animal manipulation ability to call for help. Besides, they already informed the headmaster and Mr Gong Yoo about the kidnaper’s location. Maybe they will call the police afterwards.

Jinhyuk smirked. “Now then everyone, let’s show them who’s the boss!”

“Right!!!”

* * *

It was a peaceful night that night; the moon was brightly shining brightly, sounds of waves splashing the beach and crickets were singing their daily songs up until that is…

It suddenly rained.

“What the?” The sudden rain had caused the guards a bit of a shock. It was too sudden. In a second, the peaceful and quiet night suddenly turned into a rainy night.

“Well, that was weird? The weather news didn’t say about raining tonight?” a guard was covering himself as he looked upon the cloudy sky.

“Nah, the news always turned out to be wrong. Never thrust them” another replied lazily.

“For your information smart ass, it was the only thing that kept repeating on that old broken radio! Don't blame me for what I've heard over the last hours!”

“Whatever! Erghh, there’s no sign of stopping. Damn it!”

The guards moved closer as they took cover from the rain which suddenly became heavy. Really heavy.

Unknown to them, the sudden rain was because of Yunseong ability. You see he has weather manipulation in which it was misused often. For example, his friends (mainly Junho and the playful maknaes) always asked him to change the weather for them.

Like from a hot day to cloudy, raining on the first day of training camp which was postponed afterwards (he was forced after being blackmailed) and they even asked him for a snowy day even if it was on the mid of year or summer.

“I think the rain managed to group them up!” Tony said using his Tony-made binocular in which they didn’t know when he had the time to invent it.

“Okay! Donghyun it’s time to use that speedy legs of yours” Jinhyuk signalling Donghyun.

Keum Donghyun the sweet and shy boy with speed ability which he possesses speed enhanced beyond that of a normal human and also this very reason to why he is also forbidden in any types of sports especially ones that involves with speed.

So basically he’s on the same team with Dohyon. Probably by now that establish their own cheering team the ‘NamKeum & Co’.

“On it” with that Donghyun used his superhuman speed ability and in a flash he snatched the guard’s weapons.

“WHAT?!” the guards were completely shocked as their weapons suddenly disappeared from their hands.

“I got all of them, Jinhyuk-hyung!” Donghyun threw the weapons far away. “Hyeongjun! They’re all yours”

“Good work Donghyun!” little cinnamon roll Hyeongjun then used his animal-manipulation ability as the seagulls begin attacking the guards.

“Auch! Where on earth did these birds came from?!” the guards tried to defend their selves as they pecked by the flocks of seagulls.

Never mess with angry seagulls, especially the hungry ones.

Unknown to them, Minkyu was already standing in front and ready to use his ability on them.

“What?! Where did this kid came from?” one of the guards saw Minkyu.

Minkyu took the chance to use his pheromone ability and slowly the guard was enchanted by his pheromone. Minkyu smiled softly “Stay where you are and don’t move” he commanded.

The prince-like Minkyu was the only student that had pheromone based type of ability in the academy. Being the brilliant student he is, he already had a good control of his ability. So that people near him can’t be affected by his ability. He had only used it during dire situations. However, even without his ability people around him were still amazed at himfor his mere presence and well-mannered attitude.

Which is why he holds the top spot for ‘The Most Handsome Student’ and ‘Top Visual’ in the academy.

_(Wooseok sneezes)_

As if they were under an enchanted spell, they quickly followed Minkyu’s order. “As you command, my prince”

Seeing that Minkyu’s pheromone managed to control them, Minhee quickly used his ability to create ropes and gracefully hand it over to Wonjin.

“Thanks” Wonjin with his duplications (his ability is duplication/multiplication that allows him to duplicate himself as many as he want it to be. His ability was quite useful during rescue or public services, as it shorten time and work to do and especially for cleaning Minhee’s mess. However, his ability will run wild if it used in a long amount of time and his friends always catches them if they go wild) ran towards them and quickly tied those guards, who was still enchanted by Minkyu’s pheromone.

“It’s safe to come out now!”

When Wonjin confirmed that it was safe to come out the did the others came out from their hiding place. “I knew we could do it!” shouted Jinhyuk as he high-five them. “Obstacle one, clear! Now how do get in?”

“Easy” Dohyon proudly step forward and kicked the door until it flew away without breaking a single sweat. “There, problem solved” he proudly look at his hyungs, face up high. Like he’s a champion or something?

“Aye… this giant baby” Hangyul sighed. “To think that you got your strength from sugar” he shocked his head. “I am never going to let you near my room again”

“No time to lose, let’s go guys!” Seungwoo took the first step and ran inside as the hyung line plus Junho and Eunsang followed them.

“Please, come back in one piece hyungs” Dohyon and Hyeongjun prayed that his hyungs will come back to them safely with Seungyoun, Wooseok and Yohan.

* * *

“You sure you’re okay?” Seungyoun asked Wooseok as the other was particularly limping. His beloved was obviously trying all his best to endure his pains by moving forward. It seems that his wounds were still not okay even if he treated them just now.

_Gee, he really loves Yohan huh?_

“Never been better! Now, where do we find Yohan? And where are we?” Wooseok looked around. He wasn’t good with foreign places. As a matter in fact, he used to be lost all the time and it was the particularly reason to why he study maps before he sleeps.

“I think we’re at the east of the port. There would be a few blocks away to where Yohan is” Seungyoun tried to hold Wooseok as the other just let him do whatever that is best for him. They didn’t have the time to argue about small things right now.

“God, I hope we’ll find him soon!” worried Wooseok. He tried his best to move but his wounds were starting to bleed again.

_Just hang on for a little bit dear self! Yohan needs you plus you still have to kill those kidnappers for stupidly kidnaping all three of you!_

However, unlucky to them there was a guard coming to their direction.

“There’s a guard coming at us!” Seungyoun gasped.

“Really?! Why now?! Great timing!” Wooseok clutched the hem of Seungyoun’s shirt. He was saving his energy for emergency cases but if he had to then he will used his ability right now to…

_(Freeze that guard to death) _

He’s serious about this. Save time and energy!

“Slacking I see?” the guard asked cynically. “We don’t hire someone who thinks he has no god damn job to do” there was a hint of irritated in his voice.

Seungyoun smirked. “Relax, I’m just taking him somewhere to lay down. You see he had a migraine or something. Probably, misses home” Seungyoun looked down at Wooseok in which Wooseok gave him a confuse look but it was best to stay quiet for now.

“Weak” he glared at Wooseok as Wooseok glared at him back. He tried to control his desire to punch this guy in front of him.

“Take him to the west port. A weak loser like him should just stay with their mommies” he glared once more and continued patrolling.

“Why you!” Wooseok wanted to chase that man but Seungyoun quickly took a hold of him. Never let lose an angry cat or it will bite, he thought.

“Relax there! But good thing that our cover wasn’t blown out! Well, almost” he chuckled.

Wooseok huffed at Seungyoun. “Wait? Why didn’t the guard notice it was us?” he asked.

“I kind of manipulated his mind, thinking that we’re guards just now” Seungyoun gulped. “Well I activated my ability as soon as we went here again. Now, everyone thinks us as guards around here. Just don’t blow to cover okay?” he winked at Wooseok.

_“What? His mind manipulating ability is strong. No wonder, they want him again”_ Wooseok thought.

_“_ _If Seungyoun had this kind of dangerous ability then no wonder he’s being hunt down”_

Seeing that Wooseok had already calmed down, they continued to walk again but this time even faster.

“I could feel Yohan’s conscious! He must be nearby!”

“Then we don’t have time to lose!” Wooseok drag his feet to walk as the same speed as Seungyoun.

And finally they arrived...

“We’ve come to safe you, Yohan-ah!”

* * *

“I don’t have the slightest idea to where they are right now” Jinhyuk stopped for a while from running. They had been running aimlessly without even brainstorming their current location.

“From the location that Tony gave us, Yohan is located at the west however we don’t know where Seungyoun and Woosek are” Seungwoo explained as he observed the blinking location device that Tony gave him just now.

“Jinhyuk does have a point! I’ll try to use my ability and sense their locations” Sejin focused on his ability trying to sense them. That’s when…

“I think Seungyoun and Wooseok are with Yohan! I could feel their body’s heat from here. It means that we’re closed to them” Sejin suddenly frowned. “However, one of them is badly injured”

“That must be Wooseok-hyung!” Eunsang shouted. His hyung did have been shoot just now and thinking that he’s badly injured then maybe he got more injuries?!

“We must be quick hyungs!” worried Junho.

Lucky for them they had Eunsang’s illusion ability. He had created an illusion so that the guards and CCTV’s could not detect them easily.

They also had Jungmo’s phasing ability. To be short, Jungmo had one of the most useful ability at the academy. He had the phasing ability in which enables him pass through solid matter and objects and if he link his hands with others the others will also able to pass through solid matter. In their current situation passes through walls. He really loves his ability because it enables him to get away easily if he steals one of Wonjin’s cookies.

“I managed to deactivate the CCTVs!” Jungmo told them as he just got back from the monitor room.

“Come on!” Seungwoo leaded the way, trying his best ran faster.

“Seungwoo-hyung, look out!” warned Junho as his abilty was starting to give his future visions.

Thanks to Junho, Seungwoo managed to avoid a near-fatal shot. “What?” he was really surprised that the guards were already in front of them.

_As if someone had predicted there whereabouts in the port?_

“Did you possibly think you could move father than this!”

“Geez what a nuisance!” Yuvin stepped forward. “Leave it to me guys! My ability is the best used in this kind of situation!”

Song Yuvin here had the sound manipulation ability. With his ability he could create sonic waves through his screams and also mimicking other voices. However, when he’s excited or scared he will accidently use his ability which kind of create chaos and him being forced in detention.

“It’s been a while a while since I used my abilty!” Yuvin excitedly shouted. For the first time in forever, he could use his ability without being punished.

Seungwoo gasped. He knew ‘exactly’ what kind of ability Yuvin had. “Cover your ear everyone!” he shouted as he also covered his ears.

The whole group covered their beloved ears, bracing for whatever is going to happen after this.

Yuvin took a deep breath and shouted as loud as he can, sound waves attacking the guards as they dropped their weapon and painfully shouted. The sound waves were giving them a headache whereas it had broken the lights above them. When they could not withstand the pain they fell and fainted.

“There problem solved!” Yuvin smiled in triumph while the others groaned. “Sorry, I made it to full volume” Yuvin apologized. “You know me? I like it to be loud” he grinned.

“Remind me to punch you if you used your ability like that again!” Hangyul glared. His delicate ears were still throbbing. How will he hear Yohan’s whines now if he’s beginning to be deaf?

_God please save me from these guys! A least let me live until we find Yohan! Oh?! Forgot to mention Seungyoun and Wooseok too!_

He felt a cold sweat as he could feel Wooseok angry glares towards him.

_(Wooseok sneezes again)_

“Guys! No time to lose!” Seungwoo tried to move forward however more guards were approaching them.

Guess Yuvin’s ability had triggered the security alarm?

“Ceh! more guards on the radar!” Jinhyuk angrily shouted. “Geez, don’t they have coffee and donuts to drink and eat with?!” Jinhyuk used his magnetokinesis ability and made an iron wall in front of them.

“Jinhyuk-hyung, if you mean by coffee and donuts, isn’t that something only cops do?” Junho confusedly asked.

“Oh if you said guards then eating pizza would probably fit the situation Jinhyuk-hyung!” Eunsang innocently answered back.

“I think Eunsang was poisoned by Seungyoun’s stupidity” Hangyul face-palmed.

“Guys, this isn’t the time for this” Seungwoo sighed. “Hangyul do you think you can use your teleportation ability and teleport us to where Yohan is?”

Hangyul was surprised at Seungwoo’s request. “I don’t know hyung. I could only teleport to places that I’ve known or been at, but that doesn’t mean I won’t try!”

“Great!” Seungwoo smiled. “I believed you can do this!” and showed Yohan’s location on the device.

“Well, here goes nothing!” Hangyul then used his teleportation ability and…

* * *

“YOHAN!” Seungyoun and Wooseok shouted as soon as they found out that Alex was taking Yohan’s blood while he was sleeping.

“Why you!” Wooseok’s anger took control of him as his fire persona took over.

“How did you get here?!” Alex roared as he took the syringe that contains Yohan’s blood in it.

“None of your business! Let go of Yohan!” he used his fire ability and burned the other exit so that Alex couldn’t get out from there.

**Oh, he was really going to kill that bastard now!**

“Take a step forward and this boy will die!” Alex took out his gun and pointed at Yohan.

“NO!” Seungyoun and Wooseok shouted.

“I swear if you dare shoot my friend, I will kill you!” Wooseok tried to maintain his angry façade despite of his worriedness for Yohan’s safety.

“Well didn’t think that this boy here is precious to you?! You of all people should know that the Kim’s would never weaken their heart and minds just because of a small weak thing like ‘friends’!”

“As you know Kim Wooseok, the Kim family is a very proud family because of their elemental abilities and will stop at nothing to achieve their goal even if when it comes to manipulating and killing people. That’s why I despite the Kim’s the most and especially your grandfather for the cold-blooded beast he is!”

Wooseok gasped.

_Manipulating?! Killing?! His grandfather is a bad person?! _

A thousand questions were on his mind. His hands were shaking by now.

Seungyoun didn’t let the chance slip by so he read Alex’s mind. However, upon reading his mind he was shocked by the revealed truth on Alex’s mind and quickly turned his head to Wooseok.

**Wooseok’s grandfather killed his father?!**

He quickly tried to calm himself down. He took a deep breath.

_There’s probably a good explanation to this!_

Seungyoun thought to himself.

Seeing that Wooseok was shaken, Alex took the chance to continue “Ever wondered why I used this mind manipulating bastard here a few years ago?” he glared at Seungyoun and sinisterly chuckled “It’s because of revenge Kim Wooseok! A revenge on your grandfather! My plans were going smoothly when that old man interfered with my plans and saved Cho Seungyoun!”

“Seunyoun?” Wooseok turned to him as Seungyoun looked away, ashamed of what he had done in the past.

“This boy here is dangerous! He’s a weapon! A weapon that could easily take down the whole country with his mind abilities! Well, he is born to have the strongest ability amongst the Cho’s yet you stupidly treated him as a human?!” Alex sinisterly laughed like a crazy person. “His ability was being used well until your grandfather saved him and took him away from me!”

“You’re wrong!” Wooseok shouted causing Alex to stop laughing and Seungyoun to look at him.

“Don’t you dare talk like that about Seungyoun! This person beside me is a magnificent person unlike you! Whose mind clouded with revenge and power!”

“WHAT?” Alex angrily questioned back.

Wooseok knew that Alex’s words were knives that slashed through Seungyoun’s heart, so he decided to support him as he held Seungyoun’s right hand.

“How dare you treat Seungyoun as if he’s a tool to be used for?! He’s a normal human with normal human emotions! No one deserved to be treated like that! Especially not by a sick bastard like you!” Wooseok shouted on the top of his lungs.

Seungyoun was touched by Wooseok’s kind words and slowly smiled. His beloved was right behind his back and that only had made him the happiest man in the world.

Alex gritted his teeth. It seems that his plan to weaken Seungyoun’s mind backfire at him. “Then you probably would love to die with him I see?” he took the chance and pointed his gun at Wooseok.

Unfortunately, the awaken Yohan quickly and strongly kicked Alex’s hand and the gun was thrown far away from them (don’t underestimate a Taekwondo athletes kick) which startled Alex.

“Now Wooseok-hyung!” Yohan shouted.

Wooseok took the chance and used his plant ability, vines coming from the ground and tied Alex so tightly that he couldn't run away.

“SHIT!” Alex who can't do anything but shrug as he tried to escape.

“Wooseok-hyung, Seungyoun-hyung!” Yohan cried a little as he hugged both of them. “I’m glad that both of you didn’t died yet!”

Wooseok softly smacked Yohan’s head. “What do you mean by that?” he chuckled and hugged Yohan. “I’m glad you’re safe, Yohanie”

.

.

.

“Well, well, that’s what I called a group reunion” Goh smirked with Gai beside him.

“You again? You molester!” Yohan pointed at Gai.

“Whatever, virgin boy” Gai boringly looked away.

“What did you say?!” Yohan glared furiously.

“Now, now no need to fight here” Goh chuckled however all of them glared at him in which Goh gulped afterwards.

“Whatever, slow poke” Gai was the one to make the first step and used his portal ability and in a flash he was in front of Seungyoun and Wooseok and kicked them in the stomach.

Seungyoun and Wooseok groaned in pain by the strong kick.

“Don’t move” Goh was already behind them as he pointed his twins guns on top of their head. “If you don’t want to die that is”

“Hyungs!”

“If I were you I would dare go to them” Gai gripped Yohan’s hand, preventing him to move.

“Don’t touch me!” Yohan slapped away his hand however unknown to him he activated another different ‘ability’ of his. When Yohan felt something in his hand, he slowly opened his gript and shocked that there was a pale yellow kind of gem? Magically appeared in his hand.

Gai on the other hand was also surprised as he saw the gem on Yohan’s hand.

Seeing that Goh was focused on both them, Seungyoun took the chance and grab the gun that Goh was holding and quickly use his mind manipulation ability. Upon making eye contact with Goh, he commanded “Drop the gun and hold your hands up high” and throws the gun afar.

Goh who was already under Seungyoun’s mind ability followed his order like a living zombie.

Gai strongly pushed Yohan aside (poor Yohan) and ran towards Goh. “That’s it! We’re escaping!” they tried to escape however suddenly…

“I can’t use my ability!” he was surprised because they can’t use his ability when the situation in disarray.

_How on earth did he lose his ability?!_

He thought and looked at Yohan.

“Don’t tell me that Kim Yohan…”

Wooseok took the chance and freezes their legs so that they could move. “Finally” he gasped.

“Seungyoun I think you stop using your mind manipulation abi…”

**However…**

**A gunshot sound was heard…**

**And Wooseok went down as…**

**His left abdomen was shoot...**

**Blood beginning to flow from the wound…**

“WOOSEOK / WOOSEOK-HYUNG!” Seungyoun and Yohan screamed hysterically

Alex gave them a sinister smile. It seems that he managed to free himself from the vines when they were busy facing Goh and Gai.

The other two was also shocked as the heir of the Kim family lied helplessly on the ground.

“Hag on Wooseok!” Seungyoun shivered in fear as he holds Wooseok’s body. Fear that he will lose his beloved. 

Yohan on the other hand run towards Wooseok, forgetting about the gem that was in his hand as he accidentally thrown it away.

_Wooseok was far more important than a gem!_

“I should have finished you earlier” he pointed the gun towards Wooseok’s head, ready to kill him but…

A flying chair came knocking him. His vision had become blurry again.

Hangyul marching towards him and used his gravitation ability as he manipulates the weight making Alex pinned on the floor by the haevy gravity.

Weak Wooseok with all his energy that he has left, once again used his ice ability and freezes Alex completely.

Alex was now trapped in a block of ice created by him.

“In your face” Wooseok slowly said and went unconscious.

“Wooseok” Seungwoo ran towards them. Wooseok was already covered in blood as he breathed heavily.

“Seungwoo-hyung! Please save Wooseok” cried Seungyoun as his body was still shaking in fear.

“I’ll do my best!” Seungwoo ripped Wooseok’s shirt and began healing him.

“Wooseok-hyung” Hangyul frowned as his hyung was badly injured. He looked at Yohan, the latter was crying. “Hey, don’t cry Yohan” he slowly hugged Yohan, try to calm him down.

“I’m scared! What if something bad happens to him?” Yohan let his tears fall onto Hangyul’s shoulder.

“He’s stronger than he looks” Hangyul patted Yohan’s head. “And we have the best healer in the town” he tried to smile hoping that Seungwoo’s ability was far more than enough to heal Wooseok’s wounds.

.

.

.

After a moment passed by, Jinhyuk, Sejin, Yuvin, Jungmo, Junho and Eunsang came to them. With the bad guys defeated by the way.

“Is he okay?” Jinhyuk asked in panic.

“He’s going to be fine. His wound is still healing by now” Seungwoo gave them a reassuring smile.

“Thank God” Jinhyuk took a deep breath.

After 30 minutes passed by, with the help of Hyeongjun’s trusted animal messenger, Principal Lee Dong Wook and Mr Gong Yoo arrived with polices and medical forces.

Finally all of the men including Alex were arrested in hope by good this time.

However Goh and Gai manage to run away.

Seungyoun, Wooseok and Yohan were taken to the nearby hospital for futher inspection and treatment.

The others went back to the resort accompanied by Mr Gong Yoo while Jinhyuk and Hangyul went to the police station as a witness to the incident which included the resort bombing, the kidnapping and the rescue mission with Principal Lee Dong Wook.

“You sure you don’t want to follow hyung?” Hangyul asked like the hundredth time.

“No, I don’t want to. In fact I have unfinished business to attend to” Seungwoo smirked.

Hangyul broke a cold sweat. He didn’t know but this Seungwoo was different from the usual Seungwoo.

_He feels kind of scary?_

“O… Okay” he slowly replied the followed one of the police officers.

When Hangyul disappeared from his sight, Seungwoo cluched his knuckle, so strong until it turned white.

* * *

“What the fuck?!” Alex shouted when the door where he was imprisoned slowly withered away. 

Turned into dust!

“Who in the hell are you?!” he shouted as a mask man entered inside.

“You’re worst nightmare!” the masked man answered. He slowly reached towards Alex’s pocket and searched…

The syringe that contains Yohan’s blood in it!

“Good job hiding it. However, you could never fool me!” the masked man forcefully took it from Alex. “Too bad, this doesn’t belong to you” he chuckled.

“You son of a bitch! Give that back!” Alex tried attacked the man however the man kicked him on the stomach. The man over powered him so easily.

“Please” Alex was now begging.

“Wow, now where was this “I’m going to kill all of you” just now?” the masked man smirked. “I was really pissed just now, you know?” the lowered himself. “Really pissed off!” he growled. “You had shot someone and nearly caused death, mentally abuse a person who is one of our strong pillars and cause someone very innocent to cry just now!”

“How dare you hurt the one that I treasure!” the masked mask hissed. “In exchange to what had you done, I’m going to take something that is precious to you! Well, think it as return for what you have done!”

“What?! No! You don’t have the single idea to what that blood can do!”

“Oh ho? Well the more reason for me to destroy it right?” the masked man sinisterly chuckled as the syringe that contains Yohan’s blood slowly turned into dust. Leaving it into nothing!

Alex was shouting, like a crazy man! All that he had been through to get the nullification user’s blood had gone to waste! All of the humiliation and the discrimination he had gone through was nothing! All because of the man before him.

“I promised that one day I will come and kill you!” he looked at the man with pure hate.

“Really? Kill me? Well, we’ll see about that? If you could use your arms again, I perhaps?” the mask man griped Alex’s arms tightly. “Good luck with that?”

“What?!” Alex was greatly shocked that he couldn’t feel his arms anymore. What did the guy did to him just now?!

“Oh by the way, I dysfunction your arms so that you could NEVER use them again? A fine punishment for a bastard like you, right?” with that he left Alex who was wailing in pain of losing his arms.

“If I see you near my friends again then I won’t hesitate to disintegrate you even if you’re still alive!” the mask man left the prison.

**Mission Accomplished **

* * *

**Somewhere**

“Man we almost got caught huh?” Goh whined and Gai sighed. They walked into the large building, reporting on what so ever information that they had.

“Luckily that I got my ability back” Gai mumbled. His ability was stolen and he was really pissed.

They entered an office and were welcomed by a frown from their ‘boss’.

“Well, if you come in one piece then I assumed that the mission went well?” the ‘boss’ asked cynically. “Park Yuri and Baek Jin”

“Finally! I can stop using my ability!” Goh or now Yuri changed their disguised as their original self-appeared.

“It sucks when we had to use your metamorphic ability for us to change our appearances in every mission” Gai or Baek Jin whined.

“Yeah, well we almost died in the hands of a mind manipulator and I lost my twin guns that I loved so much!” Yuri cheerfully opened his mouth. However, was glared by his boss. “And we do have good news for you!” he handed it over to Baek Jin.

Baek Jin sighed, typical Yuri running from explaining. Again!

“The mind manipulator currently can take a good control of his powers, your ‘beloved’ elemental user has a great potential with his ability however it seems that he was already wounded when we saw him again and we do missed our chance for him to finally use his light elemental and as for the nullification user…”

Baek Jin too deep breathe as he continued…

“It seems that he had another ability that he himself hasn’t discovered it yet”

“The stealing and power bestowal ability”

“As you can see Kim Yohan clearly has the stealing ability to which he steals them upon contact and turned that ability in gems. The gems that contained that ability can be easily transferred into another person by the owner of that dangerous ability”

“This is what you have been looking for, right?” Baek Jin lazily asked.

Their boss smirked “Who knew that my grandson had a powerful ability user beside him. Oh, fate is so pretty isn't it?”

“So, what will you do about this?” asked Yuri and Baek Jin to his boss, Kim Wonshik! He was a man full with his own desires!

“Nothing? However, I will tell that magnetokinesis user to keep a very good eye on my grandson and Kim Yohan”

“That’s all, for now”

He got up from his chair and walked towards the window. Looking at the view of the full moon that night shines as the city is busy with worldly things.

.

.

.

.

.

“So do we still get the LA vacation that you’ve tomorrow?” Yuri suddenly asked.

Good job for ruining the good evil-like mood now.

* * *

It had been three days since Wooseok was admitted in the hospital. His wounds were already healed by now!

Luckily for them they had a magnificent healer like Seungwoo! His healing abilities managed to heal 99% of his wounds and there were only scratches when they arrived at the hospital. However, he was still hospitalized for further inspections.

_Damn, Yohan must be partying right now!_

He thought.

He currently finished reading a novel that Junho had lent him entitled _‘Finding Nemo’_. A whacky kids novel with dad fish finding his son fish, friendly sharks and not to mention swag turtles however this wacky novel had touch his heart-strings!

“Thank God, Nemo was finally found!” he graciously wiped his tears away. He was about to continue reading ‘Finding Dory’ but his phoned beeped.

A sign that someone had left him a message.

“Seungyounie!” He didn’t remember when he started to called Seungyoun with that name but he was actually calling him by sweet names, only if he was alone actually. He would die if he called him that in front of him!

** _Busy, Sleeping Beauty? (≧∇≦)_**

Wooseok blushed as he types a reply.

** _No, as a matter in fact I was reading the novels that Junho had lent me. Why, Prince Charming?_ **

** _Well, I was hoping that we could meet? I know you’re getting bored of the hospital bed._ ** ** _(๑•́ ₃ •̀๑)_ **

Seungyoun wants to meet me! Wooseok half screamed as he typed another response.

** _Finally, the lazy ass prince came to save me! I was wondering where he went just now._ **

** _Excuse me princess! (｡•́︿•̀｡) _**

** _I was busy defeating a dragon and his name is Lee Hangyul by the way. I was going to slay his head off but the neighbourhood princess had already tamed him and did you know that the other princess is Kim Yohan? (๑・ω-)～♥”_ **

Wooseok laughed. They both knew that Hangyul had a crush on Yohan. Ever since Yohan was free from the hospital clutches, Hangyul basically stayed with Yohan like 24/7. Following wherever Yohan went to like a love-sick puppy.

** _Gee, thank you for the wasted effort. Really helps me there kind sir!_ **

** _Hahaha! But I’m serious here Wooseokie and how about after dinner? At the beach? You know me and you walking together? (｡’▽’｡)♡_**

** _Sure, sounds cool!_ **

_ **Well, see you then and be careful coming here princess! If you broke your promise then I will really send an actual dragon to attack the hospital! Bye! **_ _**(´ ▽｀).。ｏ♡** _

Wooseok decided not to reply anymore. He took a deep breath.

Seungyoun has been on his mind these past days. Learning that he had dark days in his childhood, he couldn’t help himself of wanting to support him. To always be there for him! To listen his deep thoughts and lend him a shoulder if he wants to cry!

Is this what they call love?

He wasn’t sure to when, where, why and how did he fell for Seungyoun but…

He’s positive that he truly loves him with all his heart.

Wooseok slowly smiled “Maybe I’ll confess if Seungyoun doesn’t ruined the moment thou” he chuckled and went out of his bed.

“Now what to wear? And what makeup do I use to make me sexy?”

* * *

**The Beach**

“Wooseok, you came! And looking like a damn princess!” he smiled as the man in front of him looks like a real life prince / princess.

“Oh, shut up!” Wooseok blushed.

_Did he use too much effort on his appearance?_

“Well, I’m just saying that you look really beautiful right now! Man, I think those Disney princesses should be jealous of a fine beauty like you” he praised more.

Wooseok continued to blush as Seungyoun called him beautiful, two times!

“And a handsome prince like me deserved a beauty like you” he approached him and pulled Wooseok's waist closer to him, trying to seduce Wooseok and with success.

Wooseok felt like he was drunk when he could smell the cologne on Seungyoun’s body. It gave a musky and sensual scent filled with rich scent that is defined by spices like as vanilla, patchouli, and cinnamon.

He smelled like an actual and oriental prince!

“Walk with me?” Seungyoun offered his hand and with a dazzling smile.

“With pleasure” Wooseok slowly took his offer and walked with Seungyoun hand to hand.

They walked beside each other along the beach, enjoying each other companies as they told stories about their selves, slowly revealing more of themselves and their past as minutes passed by and beginning to understand each other more.

By the end of their walked they finally came to a conclusion…

**They were meant for each other!**

“Thank you for telling me more about yourself Seungyoun” Wooseok gently holds his cheeks. “Thank you for trusting me”

“And thank you for listening to me Wooseokie. I really appreciate it” he took one of Wooseok’s hands and playfully kissed it.

“Youn” Wooseok looked deep into his eyes, finally after gathering all of his courage he… tip-toed and kissed Seungyoun.

It was a quick and childlike kiss but enough to tell the other that he loves him!

However, Cho Seungyoun being the natural predator he his, grabbed Wooseok’s waist, his other hand on Wooseok’s chin and gave him a deep kiss.

Wooseok was startled at first but slowly kissed back.

Seungyoun gently bit Wooseok’s bottom lip and licked it as he asked permission to go even deeper.

Wooseok on the other hand began to moan sweetly and Seungyoun took his this golden chance as he slipped his tongue.

It was their first French kiss! And oh boy! Wooseok was very intoxicated by it!

They explore each other’s mouth and they battle for dominance! However, this battle was easily win by Seungyoun as his partner was starting to go weak and clutched the front of Seungyoun’s shirt.

“Seungyoun…” Wooseok moaned as he was kissed fiercely by Seungyoun again. Seungyoun on the other hand enjoyed ravishing his little one.

"Mmm..." Wooseok murmured as he enjoys the kiss, creating a shiver of pleasure for the both of them.

The need of air was beginning to stop their wild kiss, a string of saliva connected their tongues as they parted from the kiss and whined from stopping.

Wooseok was lying if he wasn’t horny from the kissing and to be truth he wanted more…

“Oh God! I really want you!” Seungyoun hugged him. He really wanted all of Kim Wooseok but…

**He can’t!**

“I’m so sorry! Please forgive me Wooseok!” he started to cry.

“Seungyoun?” Wooseok looked at him and saw the pain clearly on Seungyoun’s face but he didn’t know why?

“Kim Wooseok” Seungyoun took a deep breath and…

“I love you!” confessed.

Wooseok was about to reply his feelings when…

“Please forget about me” Seungyoun breathed.

I’m sorry but I just want to protect you!

And he kissed him back, this time a gentle kiss.

**A kiss for goodbye!**

Seungyoun painfully cried when he used his memory manipulating ability to erase all of Wooseok’s memories about him.

However he did not erase all of Wooseok’s memories of him because his selfish self still want to remain a part of Wooseok’s life.

That’s why he erased all of his memories up to the time that they first became friends. Yes! The time that they were together in the school’s garden.

Wooseok’s mind became hazy; it was giving him a headache! His feelings say no but his mind won’t let him. He cried during that kiss! As if a precious part of him was forcefully deleted and taken away from him! 

**Please! Don’t do this Seungyoun!**

**I love you!**

.

.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really had outdone my self this time! Wheew...  
To be honest I was thinking of writing this one up until Chapter 15?  
Maybe there will be a continuation after that?  
Or not?  
Or just continue on this one?
> 
> (What do you think?) (T_T)
> 
> Anyhow I hope you enjoyed reading!  
If you enjoyed reading, don't forget to leave some kudos, bookmarks and some comments!  
I enjoyed and adored reading them :)  
If you have suggestion, just leave it in the comments. Thanks! (♥ω♥ ) ~♪
> 
> And please stay safe everyone! Covid-19 will attack you from everywhere!  
Don't forget to always wash your hands, wear mask, social distancing and more!  
Please stay healthy! 💖
> 
> Have A Great Day!
> 
> See you soon! ✨✨✨


End file.
